Sueños y Recuerdos
by TequilaNervous
Summary: La guerra continúa, aún después de varios años. Hermione despierta un día en la enfermería de Hogwarts y no recuerda nada de los últimos 12 años. Ahora, tendrá que recordar esos años olvidados.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta historia es una traducción/adaptación de la historia de Dixie Vampire, Dreams and Memories. Todos los personajes reconocibles pertenecen a JK Rowling, mientras que la historia pertenece a Dixie Vampire. Nadie, excepto JK Rowling a hecho dinero de esto. Dicho esto, comenzamos con la historia.

Sueños y Recuerdos.

Capítulo 1

Hermione emitió un gruñido entre sueños, antes de abrir lentamente los ojos. Eventualmente, la enfermería se puso en foco. El dolor de cabeza la impactó de pronto, desde la frente e irradiando hacia el resto de su cráneo. Se tocó la frente y el dolor se triplicó hasta que finalmente cedió. Miró a su alrededor y sonrió al ver las múltiples tarjetas que rezaban 'Mejórate pronto!'.

Sin embargo, Hermione se quedó helada al ver una enorme tarjeta que decía con letras enormes, 'mami'. Estiró la mono y la tomó. No recordaba ser mamá. Luego desvió la mirada hacia su mano izquierda y encontró dos alianzas de boda. Tampoco recordaba haberse casado. De hecho, no recordaba haber llegado a la enfermería. Lo último que podía recordar era tratar de encontrar a Harry y a Ron. Después de rendir los TIMOs, en sexto año.

Hermione se sacó de encima las sábanas y el cobertor y se puso de pie. Se detuvo cuando sintió que se le movía el piso y la visión se hacía borrosa. Luego intentó llegar al baño de chicas más cercano.

"Hermione? Hermione! Qué estás haciendo? Regresa a la cama! Todavía estás muy mal herida!" La voz de madame Pomfrey le dijo, al acercarse a ayudarla.

"Qué pasó? Lo último que recuerdo fue rendir los TIMOs, pero luego, vi esto...y esto otro..." Dijo la chica castaña, señalando la tarjeta que tenía en la mano y las alianzas en su mano izquierda.

"Oh, querida! Parece que te golpeaste mas fuerte de lo que creía!" Dijo Madame Pomfrey. Luego preguntó. "Estás segura que eso es lo último que recuerdas?" Hermione pensó por un instante antes de asentir.

"Bueno...parece que has olvidado unos doce o trece años..."Comentó Poppy como si tal cosa.

"Doce años?" Preguntó la joven, pasmada. "Qué pasó?" Preguntó, mientras Madame Pomfrey la ayudaba a regresar a la cama.

"No estoy muy segura, pero la Orden salió tras quien tu sabes y hubo un incidente. Te trajeron muy mal herida. Casi tuve que sedar a tu esposo. Estaba al borde de la histeria." Recordó la medimaga, mientras Hermione la miraba con extrañeza.

"Mi esposo? Quién es él? Dónde está?" Preguntó la chica.

"No es alguien con quien hubieras pensado en casarte...está dando clase ahora mismo." Respondió la mujer.

"Doce años..." Dijo Hermione casi para si misma. "Un momento...Voldemort sigue vivo? Después de doce años?"

"Voy a buscar a Albus para que te explique como es debido." Dijo Poppy, saliendo de la enfermería.

Hermione se quedó allí sentada, preguntándose con quién se había casado. 'Alguien con quien nunca hubiera pensado en casarme? Y es maestro? ' La castaña seguía quebrándose la cabeza pensando. Las posibilidades eran casi infinitas, ya que cualquiera de sus compañeros podría haberse convertido en maestro. No era Malfoy, porque el anillo de bodas no era el colmo del lujo. Se quedó observando la alianza. Tenía tres diamantes engarzados en una banda de oro blanco. Las piedras parecían haber sido cortadas en caliente, porque brillaban y descomponían la luz en docenas de colores cuando la luz del sol le daba de lleno. Miró la enfermería. Nada parecía haber cambiado. Deseaba ponerse a caminar por el castillo y descubrir todo lo que había cambiado. No podía imaginar cómo se verían Harry y Ron.

Después de esperar lo que pareció una eternidad, la puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Albus entró. No se veía muy diferente. Se aproximó a la cama, sonriendo.

"Cómo te estás sintiendo, querida?" Preguntó con calma.

"No muy bien, señor. Me duele mucho la cabeza y tengo un muy agudo caso de curiosidad." Replicó Hermione mientras el Director se sentaba a su lado.

"El dolor de cabeza...bueno, algunos golpes pueden causar eso...y la amnesia...bueno...eso puede causar curiosidad, lo que me parece completamente normal, dada tu situación." Dijo Albus, con una sonrisa pintada en la cara.

"Bueno, supongo que la curiosidad te está devorando, así que déjame explicarte lo que pasó. Después que ustedes tres dejaron la escuela, al finalizar el sexto año, los envié a buscar los horrorcruxes que faltaban. Hicieron lo que les pedí y regresaron para enfrentar la Batalla Final. Con la ayuda de sus amigos, Harry logró derrotar a Voldemort. Al cabo de un par de años, nos dimos cuenta que no todos los Horrorcruxes habían sido destruidos. Quedaban dos: la mascota de Tom, Nagini y otro, oculto dentro de Harry."

"Esa pieza del alma de Voldemort fue brutalmente forzada fuera de Harry, para que se una con la otra parte en la serpiente. Luego, Voldemort regresó, pero esta vez como mitad hombre, mitad serpiente. Se convirtió en Naga. La Orden, recientemente, salió en una misión para luchar en contra de Voldemort y sus Mortífagos. La batalla se puso muy cruda en la Mansión Malfoy y el edificio comenzó a desplomarse sobre nosotros. Tú eras una de las que estaban tan preocupadas con la lucha que no pudiste salir a tiempo. Si Harry, Ron y Remus no lo hubieran detenido, Severus hubiera muerto al tratar de llegar a ti. Pensamos que habías muerto, pero Severus se puso a excavar entre los escombros y te trajo con Madame Pomfrey." Explicó Albus.

Hermione escuchaba con suma atención, esperando que algo de lo que dijera, le ayudara a recordar algo.

"Por qué el profesor Snape estaba tan preocupado por mi?" Preguntó ella.

"Bueno, es que él es tu esposo, así que, naturalmente está preocupado por ti." Dijo Albus. Hermione sintió que el corazón se le detenía.

"Snape? Me casé con Snape? No puede ser en serio! Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma!" Replicó ella, con la sorpresa rápidamente convirtiéndose en pánico.

"Hermione, acaso alguna vez te he mentido? Severus y tú se casaron después de la desaparición de Voldemort. Lo cuidaste cuando Voldemort los atrapó." Dijo Albus.

"No! NO es cierto! Es un maestro!" Gritó Hermione a todo pulmón.

"Querida..." Trató de decir el Director.

"No! Nunca me casaría con ese murciélago de mierda! Debe tener como cincuenta años mas que yo!" Gritó ella de nuevo.

"SUFICIENTE! No tienes que aceptarlo, pero es la verdad." Rugió Dumbledore, poniéndose de pie. La castaña lo miró y bajó la cabeza. Se sentía mal y todavía muy shockeada.

"Y solo para que lo sepas, Severus es tan solo veinte años mayor que tú." Informó Albus.

"Les avisaré a Harry y a Ron que ya despertaste, también trataré de explicarle la situación a Severus. Le diré que no traiga a los niños aún." Comentó el hombre mientras se alejaba.

"Niños?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Una niña de diez años, que comenzará la escuela la semana entrante. Cumplirá once en Halloween. Y un pequeño de dos. Christiana y Sebastian." Respondió Albus antes de retirarse.

Hermione reposó la cabeza contra la almohada mientras la cabeza funcionaba a toda velocidad. Rápidamente comenzó a sentirse muy cansada, y pronto se quedó dormida.

SS – HG

Severus levantó una caja con pociones curativas de su escritorio y se dirigió escaleras arriba. Cuando salía, se topó con Albus.

"Severus, necesito hablar contigo." Dijo el Director.

"Regresaré de inmediato. Sólo déjame llevar estas pociones con Poppy. Los niños regresarán pronto, puedes cuidarlos un momento, por favor?" Dijo el Maestro de Pociones, subiendo por las escaleras.

"Pero Severus..."Albus intentó de nuevo, pero Severus ya había desaparecido escaleras arriba. El viejo director intentó ir tras él.

"Hola Director!" Dijo Christiana a sus espaldas. Albus se dio vuelta para verla, sosteniendo a su hermanito en brazos.

"Hola Srta. Snape. Su padre regresará pronto. Vayamos a esperarlo en su oficina." Dijo Albus.

SS – HG

Severus continuó su camino hasta la enfermería con la caja llena de

pociones. Cuando llegó, golpeó la puerta con el pie para llamar la atención de

Poppy. La puerta se abrió sola y Severus entró. Fue hasta la oficina de Madame

Pomfrey, pero hizo una pausa a los pies de la cama de Hermione. Suspiró y

siguió hasta el escritorio de Poppy, en donde dejó la caja. Regresó y se detuvo

frente al lecho en donde yacía su esposa. Se sentó con suavidad a su lado y le

quitó el cabello del rostro.

Internamente, algo le indicó a Hermione que había algo tocándole el rostro. Abrió

los ojos. Severus gimió y le sonrió.

"Estás despierta!" Dijo él con una amplia sonrisa. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

Hermione gritó y le dio una sonora bofetada, antes de empujarlo, lejos de ella.

"En el nombre de Merlín! Por qué hiciste eso?" Preguntó Severus, sentándose a

un lado, mirándola con desconcierto.

"ME besó!" Replicó ella, queriendo sacárselo de encima.

"Por supuesto que te besé!" Contestó él. "Te sientes bien?" Preguntó Severus.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada fría.

"Me siento muy bien, pero no creo que se a apropiado que un maestro esté

besando a una alumna! Especialmente usted besándome a mi!" Le gritó Hermione

a Severus.

"Maestro y alumna? Pero de qué carajos estás hablando?" Preguntó Severus muy

confundido.

"Usted es mi maestro! Maestro de pociones! Recuerda eso de embotella la

gloria?"

"Si, bueno, todavía soy maestro aquí, peri tú no has sido mi alumna...bueno, una

alumna en el sentido estricto de la palabra en...unos doce años, mas o menos."

Replicó Severus. Hermione sacudió la cabeza, mientras él trataba de abrazarla y

ella lo rechazaba.

"ALÉJESE DE MI!" Gritó Hermione. Severus se alejó un poco de ella, mirándola

con una ceja alzada. Ella lo miró y no pudo evitar ver que Snape mostraba más

emociones de las que ella podía recordar.

"No me importa lo que el Profesor Dumbledore diga, nunca pude haberme casado

con usted!" Dijo ella. Fue entonces cuando las piezas se acomodaron en el

cerebro de Severus.

"Amnesia..." Susurró el Maestro de Pociones.

"No recuerdas nada, verdad? La celda, en la que tú cuidaste de mi...hubiera

muerto si no hubieras estado allí. Para cuando los demás nos encontraron, la

batalla. Harry había vencido...o por lo menos, eso creímos..." Relató Severus.

"Harry? Pero si siempre lo llama Potter!" Farfulló ella.

"Él es el padrino de nuestra hija!" Dijo Severus y Hermione sacudió la cabeza de

lado a lado.

"Solo déjeme sola, por favor!" Pidió Hermione. Severus desvió la mirada. Parecía

que tenía el corazón roto. Ella eligió ignorar eso. Él se puso de pie y caminó hacia

la puerta. Cuando llegó allí, se dio la vuelta y dio un tentativo paso hacia ella, pero

luego, sacudió la cabeza y abandonó la habitación, azotando la puerta al cerrarla.

Severus salió del castillo y caminó hasta el lago. Siguió caminando hasta

encontrar un lugar apartado en donde se sentó sobre la hierba, junto al agua.

Desde ese punto, tenía una vista directa del castillo. Le echó una dura mirada a la

construcción, allí sentado, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Pasó un minuto hasta que dejó escapar un largo suspiro y su cuerpo se relajó.

"Sabía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad..." Gimió él.

"Qué cosa era demasiado buena?" Preguntó una voz a su espalda. Severus ni

siquiera tenía que voltear para saber quién era. Harry y él se habían hecho buenos

amigos, gracias a Hermione. A veces, todavía se gritaban e insultaban, pero ya no

había malas intensiones. Más bien lo hacían para divertirse.

"Ella ha despertado, por si la quieres ver." Dijo Severus.

"Que gran noticia! Entonces, por qué te ves tan miserable?" Preguntó el joven,

sentándose en unas rocas cercanas a la orilla.

"Tiene amnesia y...ella...ella no me recuerda..." Respondió el hombre.

"Oh, wow!" Murmuró el muchacho. Era todo lo que podía decir, y no sabía que

hacer tampoco. En una situación normal, trataría de reconfortar a la persona

afectada, pero en este caso, dicha persona, era Snape. Sin importar lo amigos que

se habían vuelto, no se abrazaba a Severus Snape.

"Lo lamento." Dijo Harry.

"No es solo el hecho de que no me recuerda. Tampoco recuerda a nuestra hijita.

Sebastian no se da cuenta de nada, sólo tiene dos años, pero Christiana...Ella va

a necesitar a su madre, y no podrá tenerla. Especialmente ahora, que está tan

cerca de la pubertad, un momento en el que las niñas necesitan de su madre más

que nunca., Todo porque su madre casi se parte al medio la cabeza y ahora no

quiere saber nada de sus hijos." Gruñó Severus, arrojando una roca hacia el lago,

revolviendo la superficie del agua. Harry solo escuchaba.

"Bueno, solo háblale a Hermione de los niños, ella no los abandonaría, Es

Hermione, por Merlín!" Replicó el joven de los anteojos.

"Ella cree que tiene 16 años. Que hubieras hecho tú si alguien te decía que tenías

dos hijos cuando tenías esa edad?" Preguntó Severus.

"Hubiera sido incómodo. Entiendo tu punto, si. No hubiera sido todo lo paternal

que debería." Respondió el joven. Permanecieron en silencio por un rato.

"No puedes usar Occlumencia con ella? Para reconstruir los recuerdos, como

hiciste conmigo?" Preguntó Potter.

"Ella nunca me dejaría acercarme tanto. Hermione no quiere recordar." Anunció el

Maestro de Pociones, sin dejar de mirar la superficie del lago.

"Dale sus diarios. Ella dijo que escribía todo en ellos." Intentó Harry. Severus lo

miró y le sonrió con tristeza.

"Eso haré."

"Vámonos ya. La cena está cerca y los niños seguro te están extrañando." Dijo el

joven de los ojos verdes. Severus asintió y regresaron juntos al castillo.

En cuanto entraron al hall, se encontraron con Christiana y a Sebastian,

aguardando por ellos.

"Hola Papi!" Saludó la niña con una enorme sonrisa pintada en la cara. Luego miró

a Sebastian. "Dí 'Hola papi!'" El pequeño sonrió.

"Saba dima!" Gritó el chiquitín. Severus y Harry no pudieron aguantar la risa.

Sebastian aún no manejaba el idioma muy bien.

"Hola a ti también Sebastian." Saludó su padre.

"Hola Tío Harry!" Saludó Christiana con una cálida sonrisa. El muchacho que vivió

se acercó y le pasó la mano por el cabello.

"Hey!"

"Hola nena!" Le dijo Harry a Christiana.

"A dadoooooo!" Se rió Sebastian con ganas.

"Hola peque!" Replicó Harry. El pequeño se estiró para alcanzar a su papá y

Severus los levantó en brazos.

"Voy a ver cómo sigue Hermione. Disfruten la cena!" Se despidió Potter,

desapareciendo escaleras arriba.

"Nos vemos tío!" Gritó Chris. Luego, miró a su padre. "Papi? Podemos ir a cenar

con mamá?"

"Lo siento amor. Aún no. Estaba pensando que quizás podemos ir de picnic."

Propuso Severus. La niña sonrió alegremente y salió corriendo hacia las

mazmorras, para buscar las cosas del picnic.

SS – HG

Harry entró en la enfermería y vio a Hermione sobre la cama, con las rodillas

contra el pecho. Ella lo miró y se le iluminó el rostro.

"Harry!" Gritó ella, levantándose. Harry se acercó y la abrazó.

"Qué bueno es verte mejor." Comentó Harry. Hermione le sonrió.

"Nunca pensé que sería víctima de amnesia total." Comentó ella.

"Será eso lo que dicen todos?" Dijo él entre carcajadas. Ella se quedó mirándolo.

"No es cierto, verdad?" Preguntó Hermione con desesperación. Harry asintió.

"Cómo...cómo pude enamorarme de ese hombre?" Preguntó ella abatida,

sentándose otra vez.

"Escribiste muchos diarios. Puedes responder a tus propias preguntas." Contestó

él y ella encogió los hombros.

"No estoy segura de querer saber."

"Hermione, tienes una familia...estás diciendo que los quieres abandonar?"

Preguntó el chico.

"Son mi familia si no los recuerdo?" Preguntó ella.

"Si. Yo nunca conocí a mis padres, pero aún así los considero mi familia." Dijo

Harry y Hermione sacudió la cabeza.

"No quise decir eso."

"Hermione, ellos son carne de tu carne. Diste a luz a Christiana y a Sebastian.

Casi pierdes a Chris. Severus estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo. Sebastian, bueno, el

de él fue un parto fácil." Recordó Harry. Hermione sacudió la cabeza de nuevo.

"Te casaste con Severus!" Dijo él, sosteniéndole la mano.

"Es solo...es demasiado, Harry. Lo siento, pero no aguanto a ese hombre." Dijo

ella. Harry se puso de pie.

"No puedes pensar en él solamente, Hermione. Severus puede acostumbrarse a la

idea de que no lo ames más. Pero, y los niños? Con o sin amnesia, eso no cambia

el hecho de que ellos son reales y necesitan a su madre." Dijo Harry, para luego

salir de la enfermería.

Harry se encaminó hacia fuera, pero fue detenido por Ron, que se acercaba al

edificio.

"Algún cambio?" Preguntó el pelirrojo, al encontrarse con su amigo a los pies de la

escalera. Harry asintió y miró hacia el parque, en donde Severus y los niños

estaban haciendo su picnic. Chris intentaba ayudar a Sebastian a caminar. Ron

miró en la misma dirección con desprecio. Siempre había odiado que Hermione se

casara con Severus. Sentía que ella le había sido robada, que le habían lavado el

cerebro y que esos niños deberían ser suyos.

"Está despierta." Dijo Harry y Ron sonrió.

"Qué buena noticia!" Gritó Ronald y salió corriendo.

"En realidad no...ella tiene..." Harry se quedó con las palabras en la boca al ver

que Ron había desaparecido de su vista. 'Esto no puede ser bueno.' Pensó Harry,

mientras salía y se dirigía hacia donde Severus y los niños se encontraban.

N/T: Bueno, aquí está la nueva historia. No es nada como las que traduje

anteriormente y todavía no está completa, así que si para cuando llego al último

capítulo, la autora todavía no actualizó, comenzaré con otra historia que si está

terminada, para que se vayan entreteniendo, mientras esperan por la continuación

de esta. Solo para advertirles, esta historia va a hacer que odien todavía mas al

infeliz pelirrojo...CUANTO LO DETESTO!

**Alexandra Snape: **SIIIII! Ya que formamos un grupo de odio a Ronald, podemos hacer uno de Odio a Lily Potter! Se lo merece! De lo otro que me pediste, ya sabes que me la podes mandar cuando quieras. Besotes! Y gracias por el review! ;)

**Lucy: **Se merecían estar juntos y bien. Me encantó el final porque no es todo dulzura. Se ve claramente que a Severus le costó un poco adaptarse a que alguien lo quisiera.

Bueno, aquí está la nueva historia. Que la disfrutes!

**Araceli: **Ya estoy en mi último día de vacaciones. Mañana en la noche estaré regresando a Buenos Aires, que debería ser llamada Malos Aires…pero en fin…aquí tiene la nueva historia. Espero que te guste también!

Solo para que no se desilusionen después, les aviso que en esta historia, no vana a ver mucha acción entre Severus y Hermione, al menos no por el momento…No me odien! PLIS!

Muchos saludos para todas y disfruten la historia!

Hasta la próxima.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Ron entró en la enfermería y encontró a Hermione en la cama.

"Hola ´Mione," saludó Ron con una sonrisa. Ella lo miró y gritó como una niña.

"Ron!" Dio un salto y lo abrazó apretadamente.

"Estás lista para salir de aquí?" Preguntó el pelirrojo tomándola de la mano.

"No tengo ropa que ponerme." Replicó ella. Él alzó una ceja y buscó su varita sobre la mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama.

"Haz aparecer algo," contestó él. Hermione se rió y tomó su varita. Ella siempre hacía que las cosas se vieran más fáciles de lo que en realidad eran. Ron miró alrededor, asegurándose que Madame Pomfrey no estuviera por ahí, antes de tomarla de la mano y salir corriendo.

"No puedo creer que Quejicus no está a tu lado. Usualmente, está alrededor tuyo como un vampiro degenerado." Comentó el pelirrojo. Hermione se detuvo e hizo un gesto. Ron encogió los hombros como para disculparse.

"Lo siento Hermione, ya sé que no te gusta que insulte a tu esposo, pero es que él no me agrada para nada. " Dijo Weasley.

"No es por eso que hice el gesto. Entonces supongo que es verdad. Me casé con él." Pronunció ella con solemnidad.

"Un momento. No recuerdas haberte casado con ese bastardo?" Preguntó Ron. Hermione meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, mientras atravesaban el Gran Salón.

"Lo último que recuerdo son los NEWTs. Dumbledore me puso al corriente de algunos detalles menores."

"Harry no me dijo que tuvieras amnesia. Lamento mucho eso." Dijo el pelirrojo y Hermione le sonrió.

"Gracias Ronald." Respondió ella, sosteniéndole la mano.

"Así que...qué están haciendo todos?" Preguntó la joven.

"Yo soy Auror. Harry es profesor de Defensa y tú eres la bibliotecaria, algo más para culpar al bastardo que tienes por esposo. " Replicó Weasley. Hermione lo miró confundida.

"Personalmente, creo que dejaste pasar muchas oportunidades por él." Comentó Ron. Hermione se veía consternada mientras se pasaba la mano por el cabello.

"Bueno...recuerdas al Ejército de Dumbledore? La mayoría de los miembros son parte de la Orden del Fénix ahora. Los Lupins todavía andan por aquí...oh, si! Tonks y Remus se casaron y tienen un hijo de la edad de Chris."

"Chris?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Seee...tu hija. Cumplirá once en Halloween, de todos los días. Es digna hija de su padre. Lo único que esa mocosa sacó de ti es la apariencia." Dijo Weasley de mala gana.

"Moody falleció durante la última batalla. Kingsley todavía vive, Fred falleció también..." Ron se quedó callado.

"Oh, Ron! Lo lamento mucho!" Dijo Hermione. Ron Asintió.

"George casi muere. Diablos! Mamá casi se muere! Pero luego obtuvo su venganza. Todos los Weasley todavía somos parte de la Orden, aunque mamá y papá solo están como consejeros. Se han puesto muy viejos para salir a luchar, sabes? Oh! Y Ginny y Harry se casaron también. Ginny está esperando al segundo bebé. James ya tiene cinco." Siguió contando Ron mientras Hermione sonreía.

"McGonagall sigue tan ágil como siempre. Madame Hooch se mudó. Hagrid adelgazó, Trelawney sigue tan loca como siempre. Neville es profesor de Herbología desde que la Profesora Sprout se retiró para comenzar su propio negocio. Vi a Draco Malfoy el otro día. El imbécil se está quedando clavo. Él también tiene un hijo. Se llama Scorpio o algo así. Creo que tiene la misma edad de James." Farfullaba Ron mientras caminaban por el jardín.

"Todo es tan raro." Admitió Hermione y Ron asintió.

"No esperabas que la amnesia fuera normal, no?" Preguntó Ron y ella no pudo evitar reírse.

"No, supongo que no. Cuéntame más. Solo..Podrías dejar a Snape a un lado hasta que me acostumbre al hecho de estar casada con él?" Pidió Hermione mientras Ronald la llevaba a caminar a pasear por los alrededores del castillo.

SS – HG

"Por qué no podemos ir a visitar a mamá? Preguntó Christiana, mientras cargaba a Sebastian hasta su habitación. Severus se acercó a la cuna y retiró las sábanas. Chris puso a su hermanito e la cunita y su papá lo cubrió cuidadosamente.

"Porque yo te lo pedí." Respondió Severus a su hija. Christiana se acercó y se abrazó a la cintura de su padre.

"Solo quiero saber por qué." Dijo la niña.

"Ya sé, aguarda un par de días mas y veré que puedo hacer, si?" Le dijo a su hijita. Chris asintió y Severus la siguió a su habitación.

"Buenas noches amor." Dijo Severus y besó a su hija en la mejilla antes de retirarse a dormir.

SS – HG

Harry caminaba por el castillo con Ginny. Se dirigían hacia la enfermería para visitar a Hermione.

"Amnesia total?" Preguntó ella.

"Si. No recuerda nada. Ni siquiera la batalla final." Contestó él.

"Y los niños?"

"Todavía no he hablado con Severus, pero no creo que les haya dicho algo a ellos." Replicó Harry mientras entraban a la sala de la enfermería. Se detuvieron al verla vacía.

"Dónde está?" Preguntó Harry en voz alta.

"Dices que Ron vino ayer?" Dijo Ginny.

"Él no haría algo así...el no pudo haber..." Cuestionó Harry. Ginny encogió los hombros.

"Sabes que siempre estuvo celoso..." Contestó la pelirroja.

"Pero...pero ella está casada!" Dijo el joven mientras salía por la puerta de la enfermería.

"Sabes donde está el Mapa del Merodeador?" Preguntó el niño que vivió.

"Quería sorprenderte. Lo hice enmarcar. Lo puse en tu oficina." Contestó su esposa. El muchacho la besó en la mejilla y se dirigió a su oficina.

SS –HG

Fue en la biblioteca en donde Harry encontró a Ron y a Hermione, sentados en el quicio de una ventana, juntos.

"Hola Harry," saludó Ronald con una sonrisa.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó Harry.

"Qué?" Contestó Weasley.

"Te estás poniendo demasiado cómodo con una mujer casada Ron..." Replicó el joven de cabello oscuro. Hermione revoleó los ojos.

"Harry, estás actuando como un marido celoso!" Masculló la chica.

"Créeme Hermione, preferirás tratar conmigo en lugar de con Severus." Comentó Harry.

"Oh, puedo vencer a ese viejo murciélago con los ojos cerrados." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Maldita sea Ronald! Ese no es el punto! Ella está casada y tiene hijos! Y tú estás poniendo todo eso en peligro!" Protestó Harry con enojo.

"Creo que puedo hablar por mí misma Harry. Ron y yo no estamos haciendo nada malo. Es solo que no puedo aceptarlo así como así. Prefiero pasar el tiempo con alguien que me resulte más familiar hasta que me acostumbre. Es que no puedes confiar en mi, Harry?" Preguntó ella.

"No, Herms. Confío en ti." Dijo el muchacho. Ron se puso de pie y se acercó a Harry.

"Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó sin miramientos.

"Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir. Has estado pensando en eso desde que te diste cuenta de la amnesia, no? Solo espero que tengas en cuenta lo que es mejor para tu amiga y no solo en lo que tú quieres." Retrucó el moreno. Ron lo empujó contra un anaquel y Harry se paró, listo para dar pelea.

"Ustedes dos! Basta! Se supone que son amigos!" Gritó la castaña, poniéndose entre los dos.

"Dónde vas a pasar la noche?" Preguntó Harry por fin.

"Vas a espiarme?" Respondió ella.

"No. Es que necesito saber para poder llevarte algo de ropa. Severus está preparando un bolso para ti." Contestó Harry y ella suspiró con resignación.

"En la habitación de huéspedes de Gryffindor." Informó la chica. Harry asintió y se alejó, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Ronald.

El niño que vivió se dirigió hacia las mazmorras y encontró a Severus preparando su salón de clases. Lo estaba dejando limpio para la próxima tanda de alumnos.

"Harry," Dijo él a modo de saludo.

"Severus, Hermione pasará la noche en la torre de Gryffindor." Dijo el muchacho. Severus hizo una pausa y lo miró.

"Empacaré algunas cosas para ella. Va a necesitar ropa..." Comento quedamente.

"Ron está rondándola..." Comentó Harry, sintiendo el enojo en la punta de la lengua. Severus se puso rígido.

"Él es su amigo. Estoy seguro que es bueno para ella tener a alguien conocido cerca. " Replicó el hombre.

"Ese también podrías ser tú." Contestó Harry.

"Pero en su mente, ella y yo no podemos hacer mas que lanzarnos miradas reprobatorias..." Dijo Severus. "Está bien Harry. No te preocupes. Pero gracias por hacerlo, de todos modos. Voy a extender la confianza que le prometí el día de nuestra boda." Finalizó.

"Al menos, vas a pelar por ella?" Suplicó Harry.

"Pelear?" La voz de Snape parecía teñida de humor, mientras seguía bregando alrededor de la habitación.

"Si! Hacer que vuelva a enamorarse de ti!" Replicó Harry, siguiéndolo. Severus se rió.

"No quiero tener que volver a ser golpeado hasta casi matarme y ser abandonado en algún calabozo olvidado. Gracias, pero no, gracias." Dijo el Maestro de Pociones. Harry puso los brazos en jarra.

"Eso no es lo que quise decir."

"Ya sé Harry. Sé lo que quisiste decir. Por qué crees que voy a llevar yo mismo lo que empaqué para ella?" Preguntó Severus. Harry sonrió.

"Bueno. En ese caso, buena suerte. Ahora debo encontrar a Ginny. Tenemos cita con el doctor. Oh, si, casi lo olvido. Podrías cuidar a..." Comenzó a decir Harry.

"Ginny ya hizo arreglos con Chris para cuidar a James." Lo cortó Severus. Harry se rió y le agradeció antes de salir de las mazmorras.

SS –HG

Severus caminó hasta la torre de Gryffindor y se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Tuvo la intención de entrar sin llamar, pero no lo hizo. Alzó una mano y golpeó la puerta con los nudillos. Pasaron unos segundos y la puerta se abrió, revelando a una sonriente Hermione que borró la sonrisa en cuanto lo vio.

"Qué pasó? Acaso su atuendo de verdugo se llenó de sangre?" Preguntó ella, mirándolo de arriba abajo. Severus alzó una ceja y se miró a sí mismo. Tenía puestos camisa y pantalones negros que le quedaban como un guante.

"No deberías insultarlos, después de todo. Fuiste tú la que los compró." Replicó él. "Y antes que digas algo al respecto del cabello, tú eres responsable de eso también." Dijo él. Hermione lo miró. Llevaba el cabello limpio y bien cortado. Además, estaba perfectamente afeitado.

"Qué quiere?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Supuse que necesitarías algo de ropa que te quedara. Además, te traje algunas de las cosas que siempre tienes encima." Dijo él, alcanzándole un bolso. Ella suspiró y lo tomó.

"Gracias." Murmuró la castaña.

"Tienes algún plan para esta noche?" Le preguntó Severus.

"Por qué?" Respondió ella con recelo.

"Quería saber si te gustaría salir a cenar. Habíamos hecho planes para salir esta noche. Chris se ofreció para cuidar a Sebastian." Intentó Severus, pero ella sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

"Lo siento...pero es que no...No puedo..." Dijo Hermione y cerró la puerta rápidamente.

Severus suspiró cansado y apoyó la frente contra la hoja de madera, apoyando también una de sus manos.

"Todavía te amo." Susurró Severus. Luego se enderezó y se alejó de allí.

SS – HG

N/T: He decidido acortar un poco los capítulos y no respetar el formato que puso la autora en FF. Voy a traducir los capítulos como los dividió en DevArt. Bueno, mas o menos, pero es que si no, voy a tardar un montón y ustedes me van a empezar a buscar para matarme.

Ok, dicho esto, pasamos a algunos saludetes.

**Enlay: **Hola! No se si vas a leer esta historia, pero por si acaso, gracias por el review de Ojos del Color del Whiskey! Saludos!

**SnapyL: **La historia se va a poner más interesante, con algunos giros medio extraños, pero por ahora, las cosas van a seguir así de tristes como ahora. Tal vez se pongan un poco mas tristes y mas de una va a desarrollar un intenso deseo de matar a los pelirrojos...

**Araceli: **Una mas que se une al nuevo club! Si! Que como me fue? Me fue muuuuuuyyyy bien...jejejeee

**Alexandra Snape: **Mas socias al club! Siii! Es todo un éxito! Yo también espero que la autora termine este fic. No quisiera que fuera el primer fic que me queda inconcluso y menos cuando la historia es tan interesante. Con respecto a tu petición, no lo he olvidado. En cuanto termine de traducir el capítulo dos, tendrás novedades, si? No te impacientes!

**Lucy: **Ah, si...la mayoría está sintiendo que crece el odio por cierto pelirrojo. Si antes lo odiaban, ahora van a pedir su cabeza, tortura mediante...

**Ann Snape: **Holas! Tanto tiempo! El temita de no recordar nada de nada de lo último que vivió con Sev va a ser un problemita grave...sobre todo con esa mosca de pelos rojos pululando alrededor...mándame el link, así leo la historia.

Bueno, creo que so es todo por ahora. Espero que les esté gustando la historia.

Un saludo grande para todas! Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

"CHRISTIANA LUCILLE! TE VAS A LEVANTAR, O QUE?" Dijo Severus en voz bien alta, en dirección al corredor. Escuchó que su hija gruñía.

"Vas a querer ir a comprar los útiles para la escuela o no?" Gritó Snape.

"Me vas a llevar de compras?" Escuchó que su hija preguntaba.

"No te pagaron ayer? Por cuidar a James? Se cuanto odias tener dinero en tu bolsillo..." Canturreó Severus.

"Estaré lista en cinco minutos!" Masculló la niña y su padre oyó como se levantaba y comenzaba a prepararse.

"Qué va a hacer cuando comiencen las clases?" Preguntó Harry, apoyándose contra la pared, junto a Severus.

"Va a llegar tarde a cada clase." Respondió el hombre, meneando la cabeza. Luego le preguntó al joven. "Estás seguro que está bien para Ginny quedarse cuidando a los dos niños?" Harry asintió.

"Va a tratar de convencer a Hermione de pasar el día con ella." Comentó Harry. Severus asintió, no muy convencido.

"Bueno, le deseo buena suerte. Ayer mismo, me cerró la puerta en la cara." Dijo Severus. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

"Supongo que es estúpido que te diga que debes tener paciencia con ella." Dijo el muchacho. Severus solo encogió los hombros.

"Severus, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, estaría como loco! Ron sería expulsado del castillo y estaría demostrándole todo lo que no puede recordar yo mismo!" Replicó Harry. Severus lo miró.

"Puedes hacerlo si quieres."

Harry alzó una ceja.

"Estoy lista!" Chris apareció saltando. Se había vestido según su estilo único. Severus se rió y sacudió la cabeza al verla vestida de negro y con varios cinturones y cadenas alrededor de la cintura, sujetos a unos detalles rosados. La chaqueta que tenía puesta, no combinaba con ninguna de las otras prendas.

"Qué?" Preguntó la niña con un gesto. Se había alisado el cabello. Se veía mucho como su madre a esa edad, a pesar del cabello, que era negro como las alas de un cuervo.

"Qué vas a hacer cuando tengas que comenzar a usar uniforme?" Preguntó Severus a su hija.

"Seguramente me volveré loca!" Respondió la niña. "Vendrás con nosotros, Tío Harry?" Preguntó luego. Harry asintió.

"Si. Debo comprar algunas cosas."

"Genial! Bueno? Qué esperan?" Dijo Chris, emocionada, tomando la mano de su padre.

"Tu madre me haría un escándalo si viera que te dejo salir así vestida." Comentó Severus.

"No veo a mamá por aquí, y tú?" Replicó Chris, mirando a su padre con esa expresión que hacía que Severus sintiera que se le derretía el corazón. Le sonrió y la abrazó.

"Está bien, está bien..."

"Si fuera tu esposa, serías apaleado por ella!" Dijo Harry, riéndose.

"No tengo ningún problema en ser apaleado por mis mujeres." Contestó Severus, besando a su niña en la mejilla.

"Dónde está Sebastian?" Preguntó la pequeña.

"Está con la Tía Ginny." Contestó su padre, llevándola hacia la puerta.

SS – HG

Ginny golpeó la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes. Al cabo de algunos minutos, Hermione abrió.

"Ginny?" Preguntó la castaña. Ginny sonrió.

"Si. Es bueno verte fuera de la cama. Nos tenías muy preocupados!" Dijo la pelirroja. Hermione asintió y miró a los dos niños a los pies de la joven. Ambos pequeños tenían el cabello negro y el que parecía de menor edad, lo tenía mas largo.

"Quiénes son estos dos?" Preguntó ella.

"James Frederick Potter y Sebastian Alexander Snape," presentó Ginny a ambos pequeños. Hermione les sonrió a los niños y luego volvió a mirar a Ginny.

"Qué necesitas?" Preguntó de no muy buena gana.

"Quiero llevarte a almorzar. No te preocupes, no te voy a molestar con querer hacerte recordar. Estoy hambrienta y los chicos también!" Contestó la menor de los Weasleys. Hermione miró a Sebastián y luego de nuevo a Ginny.

"No muerde!" Dijo la pelirroja sonriendo, todavía sosteniendo la manita de Sebastian.

"Ahma!" Dijo el pequeño, estirándose para alcanzar a su madre.

"Por qué no puede Snape hacerse cargo de él?" Preguntó la castaña de mala gana.

"Porque _Severus_ llevará a Chris de compras. Tú sabes, a buscar las cosas de la escuela..." Contestó la otra mujer.

"Hermione, no hay modo de escapar de esto. No usaste un giratiempo, bueno, no tan lejos en el tiempo, si me entiendes. Vamos a almorzar o no?" Preguntó Ginny. Hermione encogió los hombros resignada y tomó su abrigo. Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, Sebastian insistía en tomar la mano de su mamá. Hermione se detuvo y lo miró. Ginny lo alzó en sus brazos y el pequeño comenzó a batallar para librarse de ella y alcanzar a Hermione.

"Sebastian, no me hagas buscar a tu padre!" Intentó la pelirroja, tratando de hacer que el niño la obedeciera.

"MAMA!" Gritó el pequeño. Hermione revoleó los ojos y lo tomó en brazos.

"Lo cargaré si así se comporta." Comentó la chica.

"Gracias!" Musitó Ginny, mientras Sebastian se aferraba de Hermione y le besaba la mejilla. Comenzó a conversar animadamente a pesar de que Hermione no le entendía ni una palabra de lo que decía.

"Ron no es el único que te extraña." Comentó Ginny entre risas, despeinando al niño cariñosamente.

"Mami? Vamos a visitar a Chris hoy?" Preguntó James, sosteniendo la mano de su mamá.

"Tal vez." Respondió Ginny.

SS – HG

Chris se quedó mirando su varita nueva. Era de roble negro con un núcleo de cabello de unicornio y corazón de dragón, y de doce pulgadas de largo.

"Ya me aprendí todos los hechizos de memoria!" Dijo la niña emocionada. Harry se rió.

"Bueno, eso significa que tendrás una A en Encantamientos." Comentó Severus.

"Eres digna hija de tu madre." Comentó Harry acariciándole el cabello.

"Hey!" Dijo la pequeña, blandiendo la varita en contra de Harry.

"Cuidado con eso!" Contestó el muchacho y Chris se rió, guardando su varita nueva en el bolsillo que había fabricado en sus jeans para mantener la pieza bien asegurada a su muslo.

"En guardia! Vamos por los libros!" Dijo Chris.

"Y mientras ustedes están allí, yo iré a la tienda de Quidditch a comprarle a James su primer escoba." Dijo Harry alegremente.

Severus revoleó los ojos y guió a su hija hacia Flourish and Blotts.

SS – HG

"Alguna pregunta?" Preguntó Ginny mientras se sentaban en el local de Rosmerta en Hogsmeade.

"Es solo que me siento tan tan..Sabes?" Replicó Hermione.

"Me imagino...has recordado algo?" Preguntó la pelirroja. La otra mujer se pasó los dedos por el cabello con frustración.

"Nada. He estado investigando casos de amnesia en gente mágica." Comentó Hermione mientras Rosmerta se acercaba a tomar su orden y luego se alejaba. Ginny miró a la castaña.

"Y bien?" Preguntó.

"Bueno, es tan complicado como lo es con los muggles. Quiero decir, mis recuerdos pueden ser reconstruidos por un Occlumante experto, pero aún así es difícil." Concluyó la joven.

"Tú conoces aun Occlumante experto." Comentó Ginny mientras ayudaba a su pequeño a beber.

"Ah, si?" Preguntó Hermione, vigilando a Sebastian. El pequeño estaba tranquilo en su silla alta. Miraba a las dos mujeres con atención como si estuviera siguiendo la conversación.

"Te casaste con él." Dijo la pelirroja y Hermione exhaló con frustración, apoyando su cabeza en sus manos.

"Qué?" Preguntó su amiga.

"Sé que me casé con él y aparentemente tuve hijos con él, pero mis instintos me dicen a gritos que no confíe en él. Ese hombre se burló de mí cada vez que pudo. Siempre era tan frío, tan malvado. Nadie sabía a quien le era leal, si a Dumbledore o a Voldemort! Algo dentro de mí me dice que si lo dejo entrar en mi mente, solo va a plantar mentiras. Podría lavarme el cerebro y hacerme creer en alguna retorcida versión de la realidad..." Hermione siguió hablando pero Ginny la interrumpió con una carcajada.

"Qué?" Preguntó la castaña exasperada.

"Nada. Es que hacía milenios que no escuchaba a alguien hablar así de Severus! Había olvidado lo bastardo que fue!" Ginny se reía a carcajadas. Hermione no pudo aguantar y se rió también.

"El murciélago de las mazmorras...te acuerdas?" Preguntó Hermione y la pelirroja casi se dobla de la risa.

"Supongo que vas a tener que empezar a confiar en él de a poco, entonces." Comentó Ginny. Hermione solo asintió.

"Si me dan el tiempo que necesito." Replicó la castaña. Ginny también asintió antes de cambiar de tema.

SS – HG

"Bueno, no? Podríamos ir terminando ya, verdad?" Preguntó Severus, apoyando la mano sobre el hombro de su hija. Chris se rió.

"Bueno, bueno, ya entendí...es que a ti no te gusta ir de compras!" Se rió la niña, guiando a su padre hacia la puerta.

"Oh, eso no es verdad. Disfruto hacer las compras. Es solo que no me hace gracia tener que esperarte mientras tú revisas cada libro de la tienda!" Dijo el padre, burlonamente.

"Yo no hago eso!" Protestó la pequeña mientras caminaban por el callejón.

"Solo necesitas cinco libros para la escuela. Tal vez mis ojos me engañan, pero no son doce los que compraste?" Preguntó Severus y Chris se sonrojó.

"Es que me gusta mucho leer!" Se defendió la niña con un gestito.

"No! De verdad? Si no me avisabas, no me daba cuenta!" Replicó el padre con sarcasmo. Chris le dio un empujoncito y trató de observar entre la muchedumbre.

"Tío Harry!" Llamó. Harry salía en ese momento de la tienda de Quidditch con una pequeña escoba en la mano. Alzó la vista y sonrió. Chris comenzó a correr en su dirección pero una serie de sonidos la detuvieron, cuando se vio rodeada de varios hombres vistiendo túnicas negras y unas máscaras blancas del todo inexpresivas.

Severus dejó caer las bolsas que llevaba y atrapó el brazo de su hija, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo y envolviéndola en sus brazos, para protegerla. Alguien comenzó a gritar y pronto, una multitud aterrada, corría por el callejón. Harry trataba, mientras tanto, de llegar hasta ellos.

"Papi?" Dijo la niña llena de nervios.

"Todo va a estar bien. Solo mantén la calma." Le susurró Severus a su hija, mientras miraba alrededor del círculo que se había formado en torno a ellos.

"El Señor Tenebroso quiere decirte unas palabras, traidor." Dijo uno de ellos.

"Dejen ir a la niña!" Pronunció Severus con firmeza. El hombre que había hablado se hizo a un lado, ofreciendo un hueco en el círculo.

"Corre!" Le dijo Severus a su hija, y Chris salió corriendo hacia la abertura, pero justo cuando estaba pasando, el Mortífago la atrapó del cuello y la levantó del suelo. Chris vio a Harry acercándose y estiró una mano para alcanzarlo.

Harry se aproximaba batallando contra la multitud que huía aterrada, desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar a la niña, pero justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla de la mano, el círculo entero desapareció y Harry cayó de bruces sobre los libros de la pequeña.

"MIERDA!" Gritó el niño que vivió, golpeando los puños contra el suelo. Juntó las cosas de Chris y salió disparado hacia la tienda más cercana, para poder usar la Red Floo y regresar de inmediato a Hogwarts.

SS –HG

Chris fue lanzada con fuerza contra el suelo y el impactó le desinfló los pulmones. El Mortífago que la había atrapado, buscó sin éxito la varita de la niña. Luego, la tomó de la mandíbula.

"No muevas ni un solo músculo o te mato." Le gruñó en la cara y la soltó.

Chris ni siquiera se movió mientras el hombre se ponía de pie. Una vez que el tipo le dio la espalda, se puso de lado y miró a su alrededor. Estaban en un cementerio. Un ruido sordo atrajo su atención a su izquierda. Alzó la vista y vio como su padre, peleaba una lucha despareja. Estaba él solo contra varios Mortífagos y su varita, yacía en el suelo hecha añicos.

Se puso a observar los alrededores y notó que no había guardias, así que se puso de pie y luego se acuclilló. Dos hombres sostenían a Severus de pe, mientras los otros lo golpeaban salvajemente. Chris tomó carrera y saltó sobre la espalda de uno de ellos. Comenzó a patear, golpear, morder y rasguñar, cualquier cosa que causara algún daño. Le quitó la mascara al tipo y comenzó a rasguñarle la cara mientras éste trataba de quitársela de encima. Un par de manos aparecieron a su espalda y trató de atraparla, pero ella se retorcía e intentaba mantenerse fuera del alcance de esas manos. Su codo hizo contacto con algo y el tipo la soltó. La niña alzó la vista y vio que dos hombres más ya estaban listos para atraparla.

"El Señor Tenebroso." Dijo alguien en el grupo y se apartaron para dar paso a una Naga.

Chris lo miró de arriba abajo. La parte superior de la criatura era casi humana, pero la parte inferior era como una serpiente gigante. Los dibujos propios de la piel de una serpiente cubrían incluso la parte humana, pero aún así no escondían los flameantes ojos rojos.

"Severusss..." Siseó la criatura.

"Cada vez mas cerca de la humanidad, verdad Lord Voldemort?" Dijo Severus, mientras era sostenido por un Mortífago. La criatura se rió.

"Si, si, Severus...ya no tienes que seguir ocultándolo. Ya estoy cansado de tener que adivinar dónde yacen tus lealtades. Estoy cansado de tus mentiras. Has pasado mucho tiempo durmiendo con el enemigo, mi esquivo amigo. Estoy me confirma todo...Mira nada mas...tiene el cabello de su padre, pero es la viva imagen de su madre!" Dijo Voldemort, mirando con desprecio a Chris, Con rapidez increíble, Voldemort se acercó más a Severus y tajeó su pecho profundamente con sus garras. Snape cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto, pero no emitió ni un sonido. Voldemort alargó las garras un poco más y las clavó con fuerza en el estómago de Severus. El único ruido que el Maestro de Pociones hizo fue la aguda exhalación. La criatura retiró su mano del abdomen del hombre y se alejó un poco.

"Mátenlo...lentamente." Pronunció siseando. Los Mortífagos, al punto, comenzaron a golpear a Severus con tanto salvajismo como antes.

"No!" Gritó la niña, sacando su varita. Apuntó hacia Voldemort y lanzó una maldición que lo dejó medio aturdido.

"Un momento!" Gritó la criatura y los demás dejaron caer a Severus al suelo, inconsciente.

"Solo déjenos ir!" Dijo la pequeña, manteniendo erguido el brazo que sostenía la varita. Voldemort la miró y se echó a reír. Ella le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y la punta de su varita comenzó a ponerse roja brillante.

"Mi niña...sabes, puedes irte si quieres..." Dijo la criatura. Chris se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia su padre.

"Ah, ah, ah...! Lo único que puedes llevarte, es lo que puedas cargar." Sentenció Voldemort. Chris miró a su padre y luego a Voldemort.

"Lo jura?" Preguntó con desconfianza. Voldemort asintió.

"Lo juro." Pronunció la Naga, llevándose una mano al pecho e inclinándose un poco.

Chris sabía que no podía confiar en él, pero aún así, tenía que intentar. Miró a Voldemort con enfado y fue hasta su padre.

"Juro que dejaré que te lleves cualquier cosa que puedas cargar _sin magia._" Dijo Voldemort. La niña puso su varita en el bolsillo y se arrodilló a un lado de su padre. Levantó uno de sus brazos y se ubicó debajo del pesado cuerpo. Como pudo, se puso de pie, manteniendo los brazos inertes del hombre sobre sus hombros.

"Detente ahí!" Dijo la Naga. Christiana sacó de nuevo su varita.

"No! Usted no dijo cómo debía cargar lo que quisiera llevarme. Solo dijo 'lo que podía cargar'. Si nos detiene, lo va a lamentar. Ya me sé unos cuantos hechizos para torturar serpientes!" Gritó la niña. Voldemort solo pudo quedarse mirando con asombro.

"Muy bien. Pero tendrás que cargar con el bulto de esa manera hasta que llegues a los límites de mi propiedad." Sentenció Voldemort. Chris asintió y comenzó a caminar. Luchaba por mantenerse en movimiento, a pesar de lo muy pesado que le resultaba cargar con su papá, pero se negaba a detenerse. Se negaba a rendirse, descansar o reacomodar el peso sobre los hombros. Ni siquiera quería caer. No frente a la mirada de aquella serpiente humana. Lo arrastró hasta que llegó a la salida del cementerio y vio la carretera. Una vez allí, llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo.

La naga observó toda la proceción de la niña y en cuanto llegaron al pavimento de la entrada volvió a hablar.

"Mátenlos." Ordenó la criatura y los Mortífagos salieron en tropel hacia la niña y su inconsciente padre.

En un segundo, el autobús apareció y Stan comenzó a decir su parlamento.

"No hay tiempo! De prisa!" Gritó Chris cuando vio que los Mortífagos se acercaban cada vez más.

"Carajo! Mierda!" aulló Stan y saltó del vehículo. Levantó como pudo a Severus y lo cargó sobre sus hombros , mientras Chris subía.

"VÁMONOS ERNIE!" Gritó el muchacho con un pie en el estribo y el otro en el aire. Recién pudo poner los dos pies dentro cuando el autobús arrancó.

Una buena cantidad de asientos se transformaron en una cama. Stan colocó a Snape sobre ella y pronto, las blancas sábanas se tiñeron de rojo por la sangre de Severus.

"Hogwarts! Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts!" Suplicó la pequeña, pero Stan negó con la cabeza.

"No en la condición en la que está. Vamos a St. Mungo, Ernie!" Gritó el joven. Chris, mientras tanto, se había sentado junto a su padre.

"Papi! Papi! Abre los ojos papi!" Suplicó la niña, sosteniendo el rostro de su padre. Severus abrió un poco los ojos y extendió la mano cubierta de sangre hacia el rostro de su hija.

"Chris..." Exhaló el hombre con dificultad.

"Te...am...te amo mucho...cuida bien a tu hermanito..." Dijo en un susurro. La respiración de Severus se hacía más dificultosa y sus ojos pesaban cada vez más.

"No papi! Quédate despierto! Ya casi llegamos!" Gritó la niña desesperada. Los otros pasajeros del autobús observaban la escena desde sus lugares.

En cuanto llegaron a San Mungo, Stan se bajó de un salto y corrió al interior del edificio. De inmediato, el vehículo se llenó de Medimagos y sanadores. Lo llevaron al interior del hospital con Chris corriendo tras ellos. Stan trató de atraparla para llevarla a Hogwarts, pero la niña fue más veloz y se zafó del intento. Lo mas lejos que pudo llegar fue hasta la recepción, en donde una mujer la detuvo.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó aquella.

"Qué mierda cree que pasó! Nos atacaron!" Chris le gritó a la mujer.

"Tienes que calmarte, nena." Dijo la mujer.

" CALMARME? Usted quiere que me calme? Mi papi podría estar muriendo mientras usted me pide que me calme!" Gritó la niña entre llantos. Iba a limpiarse las lágrimas de los ojos cuando vio toda la sangre que tenía en las manos.

"Ven, vamos a que te limpies eso..." Sugirió la mujer, pero Chris se apartó con violencia.

"NO ME TOQUE! Tengo que encontrar a mi mamá!" Dijo la niña y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras las lágrimas corrían ya libremente por su rostro.

"Dónde está ella?" Preguntó la mujer.

"En Hogwarts." Respondió la pequeña, ignorando la creciente audiencia.

"Voy a llamar al Director por ti. Ven. Siéntate hasta que vea cómo hacer para que puedas ver a tu papi, si? Solo necesito saber una cosa...cómo se llama tu papi?" Preguntó la recepcionista con infinita paciencia.

"Severus...Severus Snape. Es profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts. El nombre de mi mamá es Hermione Snape. Es la bibliotecaria, pero ha estado en el hospital por un mes. A ella también la atacaron. Solo dígale a Albus lo que pasó y él encontrará al Tío Harry." Explicó Chris en medio del llanto.

"Bueno, Voy a hablar con el Director y luego a hablar con los medimagos, si? Regresaré en unos minutos." Dicho eso, la mujer desapareció.

Chris se quedó mirando el área de espera y a la gente que había allí. Todos miraban hacia otro lado, sin hacer contacto visual con la niña. Ella encontró un lugar vacío y se sentó allí. Puso las rodillas bajo su mentón y envolvió las piernas con sus brazos, para poder esconder la carita en el hueco que quedaba. Comenzó a hablar sola, recordando la imagen de su padre en el autobús.

"Solo quería llevarme de compras..."Se decía a sí misma, ya que nadie mas podía entender lo que decía.

N/T: Bueno, si les parecía que las cosas no podían complicarse más, acá tienen algo para seguir entreteniéndose! Le pasa algo más al pobre hombre y canta bingo! No da pie con bola! Bueh, en fin, al menos logró llegar al hospital…

Mrs. V: Una nueva historia y con un infinito número de líos, como podrás apreciar… Solo esperemos que la autora no lo deje inconcluso…

Alexandra Snape: Siii! Un final así estaría más que bueno! Que termine solo! Por egoísta y por cabrón de mierda!

Amia Snape: La verdad…si el imbécil pelirrojo no existiera, contra quién descargaríamos la furia? Un personaje odioso, sin dudas, pero necesario para que nosotras, su club personal de torturadoras, nos saquemos las ganas de matar. SIIII MATARRRRRR! De tu parte, felicitaré a la autora.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy. El próximo capítulo, estará disponible en algunos días.

Muchas gracias por leer y por comentar! Ah! Y Queen Lust, en breve te estaré enviando las fotos que me pediste! ;)

Saludos para todas! Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Harry entró en la oficina de Albus a toda máquina.

"Oh, Harry, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte!" Dijo Albus, con tono preocupado.

"No, Director, es que..." Intentó decir el joven, tratando de recuperar el aliento, por haber corrido desde el punto de aparición hasta la oficina.

"Severus? Él y Chris están en San Mungo." Interrumpió Dumbledore con rapidez. Harry se tomó un momento para respirar y se encaminó hacia la puerta con Albus pisándole los talones.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó el mayor mientras descendían por las escaleras.

"Justo en medio de Diagon Alley, a plena luz del día...Mortífagos...rodearon a Severus...estaban tras él..." Respondió Harry.

"Oh, Merlín..." Se lamentó el viejo Director.

SS / HG

Chris seguía en posición fetal. La recepcionista había partido hacía un largo rato y las lágrimas se negaban a detenerse.

"CHRIS!" Escuchó que alguien gritaba. Levantó la cabeza para ver que Harry estaba de rodillas frente a ella intentado abrazarla.

"Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!" Dijo el muchacho, abrazándola.

"Lo atacaron! Lo apuñalaron y...tuve que..." La pequeña no podía hablar.

"Lo hiciste muy bien. Trajiste a tu papi aquí y ahora lo van a curar. Se va a poner bien, Chris. Lo hiciste muy bien!" Le dijo el joven mientras la sostenía y ella lloraba en su hombro. Harry miró a Albus.

"Iré a ver qué puedo averiguar." Dijo Albus y fue en busca de información.

"Dónde está Sebastian?" Preguntó Chris al borde del pánico. Harry le sonrió.

"Él está bien. Está con Ginny, recuerdas?" Preguntó harry. La niña asintió y se secó las lágrimas. Fue entonces cuando Harry notó la sangre.

"Vamos, necesitas limpiarte esa sangre. Vayamos a Hogwarts para que te puedas cambiar y darte un ducha rapidita, si?" El joven intentó llevar a Chris, pero la pequeña estaba como una piedra.

"Iré a ducharme cuando pongan a papá en una habitación." Dijo Chris con determinación.

"Está bien, pero iré a llamar a Ginny para que te traiga algo de ropa limpia." Dijo Harry, levantándose. Chris ya parecía estar mas calmada.

SS – HG

Ginny y Hermione caminaban hacia las habitaciones de la pelirroja.

"Este es nuestro hogar," dijo Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras James corría para ir a jugar a su cuarto. Hermione puso a Sebastian sobre la alfombra, pero el pequeño no se movía de su lado.

"Ginny!" Se escuchó la voz de Harry desde la chimenea. Ambas voltearon para ver el rostro del muchacho aparecer en medio de las llamas.

"Ginny, he estado intentando contactarte por una hora!" Casi gritó el joven.

"Estuvimos afuera, Harry, qué pasó?" Preguntó la pelirroja alarmada.

"Hubo un ataque. Necesito que traigas ropa limpia para Chris y Severus a San Mungo."

"Qué pasó?"

"Te explicaré cuando llegues." Dijo Harry y Ginny llamó a James.

"Vamos." Urgió la Sra. Potter a Hermione para que la siguiera. Hermione tomó a Sebastian en sus brazos y siguió a Ginny hacia las mazmorras.

Una vez allí, y dentro de las habitaciones de Severus, Hermione se detuvo frente a la chimenea. Allí había fotografías de ella y Severus. Hermione las observó mientras Ginny buscaba la ropa solicitada. Había una en la que ella y Snape aparecían con una niña pequeña que se veía como Hermione cuando tenía esa edad. En la imagen, era obvio que ella estaba embarazada y se veía como Severus le tapaba los ojos a la pequeña y le robaba un beso a Hermione.

"Muy bien, lista?" Preguntó Ginny. Hermione la miró.

"Nos vemos felices." Comentó la castaña sin emoción.

"No recuerdas nada?" Preguntó la pelirroja. La otra mujer sacudió la cabeza. Sebastian apuntó a la fotografía, señalando a cada persona. Luego miró a su madre como si estuviera loca por no comprender lo que le decía.

"Será un alivio cuando comiences a hablar y todos podamos entenderte." Le replicó Hermione al niño. Ginny echó una carcajada antes de salir del lugar.

SS – HG

Hermione y Ginny entraron en San Mungo para encontrar a Harry esperándolas en la mesa de entrada.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó su esposa. Potter hizo una seña para que lo siguieran. Ellas así lo hicieron y se detuvieron frente a una habitación. Harry las hizo entrar y vieron a Severus inconsciente sobre la cama.

"Hoy, cuando fuimos a comprar los útiles de Chris, unos Mortífagos lo atacaron a él, directamente. Chris quedó atrapada en el medio." Contó Harry y Ginny se tapó la boca horrorizada.

"Dónde está Chris?" Preguntó Ginny asustada.

"Se está duchando. Le trajiste ropa?" Preguntó Harry. Ginny asintió y le pasó un bolso. El muchacho le acarició el abultado vientre antes de colgar el bolso de la perilla de la puerta del baño. Hermione se quedó a los pies de la cama de Severus y Sebastian apuntaba a su papá, murmurando algo en su idioma de bebé.

"Se va a poner bien?" Preguntó la pelirroja. Harry encogió los hombros.

"Nadie sabe. Han curado sus heridas y golpes con facilidad, pero en donde fue apuñalado...bueno, creen que lo que sea que lo lastimó, estaba envenenado. No saben que tipo de veneno sea, pero lo cierto es que no pudieron curarla como a las otras heridas así que sigue en shock." Harry comentó. Ginny lo miró.

"Lastimaron a Chris?"

"No. Al menos no físicamente." Respondió el joven. Hermione los miró a los dos.

"Tal vez deba irme."

"Le haría bien a Chris verte." Intentó Ginny.

"Su papá está prácticamente en coma. No creo que sea buen momento para que tenga que lidiar con una madre amnésica." Dijo la castaña. Harry asintió mientras Hermione le entregaba a Sebastian. La chica salió de la habitación y comenzó a caminar por los pasillos.

Encontró a Albus en el escritorio de la recepcionista.

"Si. A la primera oportunidad, necesito que transladen a Severus Snape al área de enfermería de Hogwarts." Le decía Albus a la mujer.

"Podemos enviarlo tan pronto como usted decida, Director. La Sra. Pomfrey todavía trabaja allí, cierto? Porque no podemos dejarlo ir a menos que sepamos que una Medimaga con licencia se ocupará de él." Dijo la mujer.

"Si, Poppy todavía trabaja allí." Aseguró Dumbledore. La recepcionista asintió y comenzó con el papeleo necesario.

"Ah, Hermione! Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Albus.

"Perdida." Replicó Hermione. Albus le sonrió.

"No puedes estar perdida para siempre. Viniste a visitar a Severus?" Preguntó el Director. Ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Ginny me arrastró hasta aquí. No podía manejar a James y a Sebastian al mismo tiempo." Explicó la chica.

"Ah, si...toda una prueba el intentar manejar a tres niños al mismo tiempo. De acuerdo, uno todavía está en su vientre, pero aún así es complicado." Comentó Albus y Hermione asintió.

"Sabes? La posición de Severus en este momento es prácticamente la misma que cuando ustedes dos comenzaron su relación...no sientes algo como un deja-vu?" Preguntó Albus. Hermione alzó la mano para rascarse la nuca.

"No." Respondió ella.

"Ah, bueno. Tal vez mas tarde." Dijo el anciano. Ella asintió mientras el hombre comenzaba a alejarse por el corredor y Hermione emprendía el camino de regreso a Hogwarts.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, se topó con Ron.

"Por qué la cara larga?" Preguntó Weasley cuando se acercó a su lado. Hermione sonrió al verlo y él le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras caminaba con ella.

"Nada. Solo me estoy cansando de escuchar la palabra 'Snape'." Replicó ella. Ronald emitió una sonora carcajada.

"Ya veo. Así que, dónde están todos?" Preguntó el pelirrojo. Hermione gruñó.

"Snape y su hija fueron atacados hoy por Mortífagos. Están en San Mungo." Dijo ella.

"Bueno, mientras no haya salido nadie herido." Comentó Ronald. Hermione lo miró y sacudió la cabeza.

"No. Snape se llevó la peor parte. Está muy mal." Dijo Hermione.

"Bueno, un dolor de cabeza menos." Replicó él.

"Eso no es nada amable, Ronald." Reprochó ella.

"Castígame. Tienes el poder de dar detenciones." Se rió Ronald y le besó la mejilla. Ella, por instinto le besó la mejilla también, mientras se reía. Ella se detuvo, pero él no. La besó en los labios y siguió hasta que ella lo apartó.

"Ron...todo es tan confuso todavía. Podemos ir mas despacio?" Preguntó Hermione. Ron asintió.

"Claro." Dijo él y la besó nuevamente.

SS – HG

Chris estaba sentada en el borde de la cama de su padre. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su papá era el único en el área de enfermería en aquél momento.

"Mami?" Susurró mientras miraba. Fue hasta el escritorio de la Sra. Pomfrey y encontró el libro de entradas y salidas.

"Dos días? Salió hace dos días?" Se preguntó la niña. Inhaló profundamente y salió en direcció de la oficina de Harry.

Chris entró como alma que lleva el diablo, solo para encontrar a Harry conversando con Albus.

"Chris? Severus está bien?" Preguntó el anciano.

"Tanto como se puede estar...dónde está mi madre? No está en la enfermería! Dónde está?" Preguntó la pequeña casi con desepero.

"Chris..." Harry trató de calmarla.

"Dónde está? Por qué no está con papá? Él la necesita! Por Merlín! Yo la necesito! Papi podría morir! Dónde está!" Chris no aguantó mas y se echó a llorar.

"Chris...en realidad..." Harry tampoco pudo seguir. La puerta se abrió y Ginny entró con James y Sebastian.

"Cissy!" Gimoteó Sebastian. Chris se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente y le sonrió a su hermanito.

"Ven aquí Seb. Te extrañé tanto! No te ví en todo el día!" Dijo la pequeña sosteniéndolo en sus brazos.

"Si la ven, díganle hasta el mas pequeño detalle de lo que le pasó a papá y luego díganle que venga a vernos y que nos diga que mierda es tan importante para no haber venido a vernos!" Dijo la chica enojada para luego salir de la habitación.

Ginny, Harry y Albus se quedaron parpadeando confusos.

"Bueno, no se puede decir que no tiene el temperamento de su padre." Comentó Harry mientras se acercaba a James para alzarlo.

"Debería ir a hablar con ella?" Preguntó su esposa.

"Lo único que la hará sentir mejor es que Severus despierte." Respondió Harry y la besó.

"Pero Ginny, sería de gran ayuda si pudieras darle a Hermione su diario. Es realmente fascinante! Se las arregló para crear una especie de híbrido de pensadero. Cuando lee un recuerdo, puede verlo. Esperemos que eso la ayude a recordar lo que ha perdido. Es como el diario de Tom Riddle, pero sin ser un horrorcrux ." Comentó Albus, entregándole el libro a Ginny. La joven pelirroja asintió y se lo puso bajo el brazo. Luego, besó a Harry otra vez.

"Nos vemos esta noche." Dijo Ginny mientras salía de la oficina.

"Mami!" Gritó James.

"No, no, pequeño loco. Tú vendrás conmigo y papi te enseñará a volar!" Dijo Harry.

SS – HG

Ginny golpeó la puerta de Hermione. Pero la persona que abrió, no era ella.

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó Ronald Weasley, recargándose contra el marco de la puerta.

"Un hermano honorable!" Dijo Ginny enfadada.

"Qué se supone que eso significa?" Preguntó el pelirrojo. Su hermana revoleó los ojos.

"Dónde está Hermione?"

"En el baño. Está tomando una ducha." Respondió él. Ginny iba a entrar pero Ronald no se lo permitió.

"Qué quieres?" Preguntó otra vez.

"Tengo que darle su diario. Albus dijo que esto la ayudaría a recuperar lo que olvidó." Dijo la joven. Ron estiró una mano.

"Yo se lo daré."

"De acuerdo!" Dijo la pelirroja, entregándole el libro. Weasley sonrió y le cerró la puerta en la cara a su hermana.

Luego se quedó mirando el diario de Hermione.

"Quién era?" Preguntó Hermione desde el baño.

"Ginny. Quería asegurarse que hubieras vuelto de San Mungo." Respondió él.

"Qué dulce!" Dijo la chica.

"Si...una verdadera joya..." contestó Ronald Weasley mientras escondía el diario debajo de un almohadón del sofá.

SS – HG

N/T: No les dan ganas de matar a ese HIJO DE PUT! A mi si! Mas que nunca! Qué pelirrojo de mierda! Tomar ventaja? Mis calzones! Se está aprovechando de una persona en un estado mental alterado! Eso, en algunos lugares, está penado por la ley! Que alguien se lleve a ese miserable y pusilánime pelirrojo lejos!

En fin, terminado el arrebato, aquí están los saludos!

**Alexandra Snape: **Angustia querías? Angustia tienes! BWAHAHAAAA

De verdad, que si no termina el fic, la mato yo misma!

**Ayumi Snape: **Holas! Severus y Hermione son mi ÚNICA pareja favorita de HP. Y si, después de terminar con este, y esperemos que la autora lo termine, porque si no, va a correr sangre, voy a seguir traduciendo hasta que se me caigan los dedos y me quede ciega, o lo que ocurra primero. Si tenés alguna sugerencia, soy toda oídos! Gracias por leer y por comentar!

**Araceli: **Cardíaco! Jaajajaja si...a mi me está por dar un infarto, pero de las ganas de matar al imbécil de Weasley! Como me gustaría que alguien lo agarre a patadas en el culo!

**Mistontli: **Hola! Y bienvenida al Club de Odiadoras de Ron! Yo leo lo que ese imbécil dice, solo para odiarlo mas. La verdad es que nadie entiende cómo pudo la Rowling, casar a Herms con ese zafio! Krum no parece muy iluminado y a Harry lo veo mas como el hermano, pero estoy de acuerdo con vos, los hubiera aceptado mas que a ese pelotudo pelirrojo de Weasley! Es una pareja imposible! Yo me los imagino ahora. Él, todavía pelotudeando como un adolescente, ganando el justo dinero para no morirse de hambre, no dejando a Hermione trabajar y esas cosas. Y a ella me la imagino frustrada, llena de hijos, pesando mil kilos, pariendo a razón de un hijo por año, soñando con la vida que le hubiera gustado llevar...Qué malvada soy! Me estoy comprando el infierno en cómodas cuotas!

Bueno, hasta acá, las cosas entre Herms y Sev se está yendo al carajo, pero no deseperen, que todavía puede hundirse mas! BWAHAAAHAA Qué mala soy...seguro que me quemo en el infierno. De cualquier manera, me voy a asegurar de tener un lindo hueco en donde sentarme en medio de la lava ardiente, para criticar a todos los que entren. Algunas personas tienen fantansías del cielo ideal, yo tengo una visión también, pero del infierno en el que me voy a quemar! BWAHAHAAAAAA No me presten atención, estoy mal de la cabeza...

Hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Severus entraba y salía de la inconsciencia. Con cada momento de lucidez, llegaba una nueva y desesperante oleada de dolor. Emitió un lastimero gruñido cuando recobró el control de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos y de inmediato los volvió a cerrar cuando el intenso dolor apareció. Se puso de costado y se apretó el pecho. Jadeaba pesadamente, tratando de respirar y controlarse. Volvió a abrir los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

Severus vio una silla junto a su cama con una muda de ropa limpia sobre el respaldo. Se esforzó por sentarse en la cama.

"Polvo de Bezoar," susurró mas para sí mismo, mientras observaba a su alrededor en busca de Poppy Pomfrey. Él no sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro que la medimaga no tenía eso en la enfermería. Se las arregló para ponerse la ropa, eternamente agradecido de que solo se tratara de un conjunto de ropa de hospital. Se pasó los dedos por el cabello antes de cruzar un brazo sobre el pecho y ponerse de pie.

Lentamente, Severus comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. Aquella no era la primera vez que tenía que aventurarse solo, estando herido. Con su mano libre apoyada contra la pared como guía, comenzó a caminar, mientras la otra mano, se mantenía apretada contra su pecho.

SS /HG

Hermione deambulaba por los pasillos. Las clases habían comenzado ya, así que todo el mundo estaba ocupado. Albus le había pedido a Ron que solo viniera los fines de semana para evitar el constante ir y venir que podía comprometer la seguridad de la escuela.

Hermione se sentía muy extraña al no ir a clases. Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina, escuchó a alguien respirar con dificultad.

Miró con atención y vio a Snape de pie contra una pared. Ella dio un paso atrás y lo observó. 'Qué pude haber visto en él?' Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras lo miraba. El hombre se detuvo y se llevó una mano a la cabeza por un breve instante, antes de que sus piernas se debilitaran del todo y se derrumbara. A Hermione se le fue el corazón al piso. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, corrió a su lado y se sentó en el suelo junto a él.

"Severus?" Preguntó la castaña, sosteniéndole el rostro con ambas manos. Hermione gimió y lo soltó. Él abrió los ojos y se puso la mano en el pecho otra vez.

"Polvo de Bezoar." Repitió el hombre, mientras la mano caía al suelo, cubierta de sangre. Puso los ojos en blanco y comenzó a toser. El cuerpo le temblaba sin control, mientras comenzaba a sangrar por la boca.

Algo pasó por los ojos de Hermione. La imagen de estar en un lugar oscuro, apenas iluminado por la luz de la luna. Snape estaba allí, sentado en el suelo. Con una mano apoyada en el suelo, sosteniendo el peso del cuerpo y la otra sobre la boca, tratando de detener los ríos de sangre que escapaban al toser. La mente de Hermione se enfocó en el detalle de la sangre corriendo a través de los largos dedos de Severus.

Hermione regresó a la realidad y encontró a Minerva a su lado, sacudiéndole un hombro.

"Hermione, estás bien?" Preguntó la mujer. La castaña miró a su alrededor y Severus ya no estaba allí.

"Que...?" Intentó decir, mientras observaba confundida.

"Hagrid llevó a Severus de regreso a la enfermería. Solo Merlín sabe qué hacía vagando por ahí, herido como está." Respondió Minerva.

"Polvo de Bezoar." Dijo la joven distraídamente. Su mente estaba en otra parte, tratando de entender el flash que había visto.

"Cómo dices?" Preguntó McGonagall.

"Estaba buscando polvo de Bezoar. Posiblemente para sus heridas. Limpia las heridas envenenadas y entra en el torrente sanguíneo." Contestó Hermione.

"Cómo sabes eso?" Preguntó Minerva. La chica iba a responder, pero guardó silencio. No tenía la menor idea de cómo sabía esa información.

"Él debe habérmelo enseñado." Dijo la joven, recordando el libro del Príncipe Mestizo que Harry había encontrado. Ella lo había rastreado hasta una tal Eileen Prince y luego siguió la pista hasta Snape. Eso había sido justo antes de los TIMOs. Hermione hizo un gesto. Un nuevo dolor de cabeza comenzaba a formarse en su cráneo.

"Sabes si tiene algo de eso en su depósito personal?" Preguntó la mayor. Hermione encogió los hombros. El dolor se hacía más y más intenso con el pasar de los segundos. Gimió al sentir el agudo dolor que la atacó y se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas manos. McGonagall la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió hasta la enfermería.

SS – HG

Chris escribía diligentemente unas notas, mientras el Profesor Flitwick hablaba de hechizos. Le echó una mirada al reloj en la pared. No veía la hora de que las clases terminaran y pudiera ir a buscar a su hermanito e ir a ver a su papá. La clase entera se distrajo por el sonido de la puerta siendo golpeada.

"Profesor Flitwick, lamento la interrupción, pero necesito a la Srta. Snape urgentemente. Apresúrate pequeña, recoge tus cosas y ven conmigo!" Dijo Minerva, urgiendo a la niña.

Chris tomó sus cosas de inmediato y corrió a su lado.

"Qué sucede Profesora?" Preguntó la niña temerosa.

"Tu padre despertó, pero intentó llegar a las mazmorras por su cuenta y riesgo." Le contó Minerva mientras caminaban presurosas por el pasillo.

"Está muy herido para hacer algo así!" Dijo la pequeña con preocupación.

"Si, si, y dijo algo acerca del polvo de Bezoar." Comentó McGonagall.

"OUGH! Claro! Cómo no se me ocurrió eso! Absorbe las toxinas! Me siento como una terrible estúpida!"

"Sabes cómo prepararlo?" Le preguntó la mujer.

"No hay necesidad de prepararlo. Papá tiene un saco con dos libras del polvo en su gabinete...sabe cómo entrar?" Preguntó la niña.

"Me temo que no..." Dijo Minerva apesadumbrada.

"Tenga." Dijo Chris, entregándole su mochila a la Profesora. Luego, salió corriendo como centella por el corredor, rumbo a las mazmorras.

Llegó al laboratorio de su padre y se acercó al gabinete de pociones.

"Alohomora!" Dijo la pequeña, porque no tenía tiempo de buscar la llave, La puerta se abrió y Chris se metió dentro. Rebuscó entre los estantes hasta que dio con el saco de bezoar en polvo. Subida en las escaleras, abrió la bolsita para asegurarse que era lo que estaba buscando. Saltó desde allí para ponerse a correr de inmediato hacia la enfermería.

La Sra. Pomfrey y Minerva estaban esperándola al pie de la cama de Severus.

"Tiene que abrir las heridas y poner un poco sobre cada una." Dijo la pequeña, entregándole la bolsita a la medimaga.

"Sabes cuanto debo utilizar?" Preguntó Poppy. Chris asintió y luego dio un paso atrás, mientras la Sra. Pomfrey seguía sus instrucciones.

SS – HG

Chris permaneció al lado de su padre aún durante la cena. Cuando despertó, la niña estaba comiendo del plato que Harry le había traído.

"Chris..." Susurró el hombre con una débil sonrisa, al ver a su hija a los ojos. Chris le sonrió también y bajó la mirada.

"Estuviste cerca, papi." Le dijo la niña, dejando a un lado el tenedor. Volvió a mirarlo a los ojos cuando Severus la tomó de la mano.

"Lo siento mucho. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. Sin embargo, me salvaste la vida." Dijo el hombre, hablando en voz baja.

"Ves? Fue bueno que estuviera allí. Tienes hambre?" Preguntó la pequeña, mostrándole el tenedor.

"Si, pero puedo alimentarme por mi mismo." Dijo él, sentándose en la cama. Chris le puso el tenedor en la mano y dejó el plato en el regazo de su padre.

"Estás bien?" Preguntó Severus. Chris lo miró confundida, pero él le echó una mirada severa.

"Bueno..." La pequeña encogió los ojos y comenzó a juguetear son las mangas de su túnica.

"Bueno, qué?" Preguntó su padre. Chris no respondió.

"Veo los colores de Gryffindor en la túnica de mi hija, pero no veo el coraje generalmente asociado a los miembros de esa casa." Dijo el hombre. La niña bajó la mirada hasta la corbata roja y dorada para luego hacer contacto visual con su padre.

"Dónde está mami?" Preguntó por fin. Ahora era Severus el que bajaba la mirada.

"Chris, sabes lo que es la amnesia?"

"Puedo investigarlo." Replicó la niña, después de negar con la cabeza. Su padre le sonrió.

"Es cuando alguien se golpea muy fuerte en la cabeza y causa un daño en el cerebro. En general, lo primero que se pierde, es la memoria. Usualmente, es el único resultado del accidente, pero a veces, se puede perder mas que eso." Explicó Severus. Chris, seguía tironeándose las mangas.

"Y mamá tiene eso?" Preguntó, y su padre asintió.

"Cuánto perdió?"

"Como doce años." Contestó Severus. Los ojos de la niña se abrieron como platos.

"Doce...pero es desde antes que se conocieran!" Dijo la niña horrorizada. Snape no pudo evitar reír y sacudir la cabeza.

"Oh, no. Es antes que estuviéramos juntos. Nos conocimos cuando ella tenía once años y yo era su malvado, déspota y bastardo profesor de pociones." Replicó él. La confusión de Chris aumentó.

"Perdón?"

"Tu madre cree que tiene 16 años y está todavía en la escuela. Cuando era mi alumna, nunca fui amable con ella. De hecho, en ocasiones, era muy cruel, y es justo así como me recuerda." Le contó Snape a su hija. Chris se sentó en la cama, cerca de su papá y se aferró al brazo del hombre.

"No puedes dejarla ir! Debes hacer que vuelva a enamorarse de ti! Tal vez olvidó algunas cosas, pero todavía te ama! Solo tenemos que darle tiempo para que recuerde!" Dijo la niña y Severus sonrió y la envolvió con sus brazos.

"Te amo tanto." Le dijo el hombre a su hija, besándole la cabecita.

"Qué bueno que ya te sientas mejor!" Dijo alguien. Los dos alzaron la vista para encontrarse con Harry al pie de la cama.

"Alguien te ha extrañado mucho." Dijo el muchacho, que tenía a Sebastian en brazos y se estiraba con los bracitos en el aire para llegar hasta su papá. Harry se sentó al otro lado de la cama y dejó que el pequeño llegara hasta Severus. Chris quitó el plato del camino y Sebastian gateó hasta llegar al pecho de su padre, quien hizo una mueca de dolor.

"Oh, Sebastian...!" Dijo la niña, intentando tomarlo en brazos.

"Está bien, no pasa nada." Dijo Severus, acomodando a su hijo para que no le hiciera daño. El pequeño acomodó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su papi y se aferró con fuerza de él.

SS – HG

Hermione estaba sentada sobre su cama con las rodillas contra su pecho. La imagen que había visto no dejaba de atormentarla. No solo por lo macabro de la escena, si no por que el recodarla, la estaba carcomiendo. Los sentimientos que le llegaron ante esa visión, eran de preocupación, confusión y miedo. Trataba de concentrarse en lo que había visto, en recordar, en penetrar en el recuerdo, pero no podía.

Levantó la vista, hacia la puerta, cuando escuchó que alguien golpeaba. Se acercó y al abrir vio que era Albus.

"Es buen momento?" Preguntó el anciano. Hermione asintió y lo dejó entrar.

"Solo tomará un momento." Replicó el Director, rehusando el ofrecimiento de Hermione para que se sentara.

"Sé que todavía te estás recuperando, pero esperaba que pudieras retornar a tus obligaciones como bibliotecaria de la escuela. Las clases ya comenzaron y , como ves, todo se ha complicado. Los estudiantes necesitan materiales, pero no hay nadie que se ocupe de guiarlos." Comentó Dumbledore. Ella sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

"Por supuesto Director. Me volvería loca si no tengo algo que hacer." Contestó la chica y Albus sonrió.

"Gracias querida. Solo hay una cosa mas..."

"Si?"

"Tu hija, Christiana..." Comenzó a decir Albus y Hermione se tensó al instante pero dejó que el hombre continuara.

"Verás, ella es igual que tú. Tan afecta a los estudios, así que pasa una buena cantidad de tiempo en la biblioteca. Sé que fuiste tú la que salió físicamente herida, pero ella ha perdido mucho más que solo los recuerdos. Ha perdido a su madre. No sé bien cómo decirte esto, pero trata de mantener tus encuentros con ella lo mas suaves posible." Rogó Albus. Podía ver que la tensión en la joven mujer se incrementaba y que comenzaba a ponerse a la defensiva, pero de cualquier modo, Hermione le sonrió.

"Haré mi mejor esfuerzo, Director." Dijo ella al final. Albus asintió apenas satisfecho.

"Gracias Hermione." Contestó él y se dirigió a la puerta.

SS – HG

Chris jugueteaba con su comida, mientras estaba sentada en la mesa de los Gryffindors. Un niño con el cabello multicolor se sentó frente a ella. Chris no lo miró, así que el muchacho le quitó el tenedor.

"Ted!" Refunfuñó Chris, echándole una mirada de reproche a Teddy Lupin, su amigo de siempre y compañero de casa.

"Bueno, lo siento Chris! Pero parecía que estuvieras soñando despierta sobre los huevos!" Replicó el chico con una sonrisa y los colores de su cabello cambiaron de tono.

"Tienes que aprender a controlarte. Tu cabello sigue mostrando tu estado de ánimo. Incluso te delata cuando mientes!" Sermoneó la chica, reclamando la autoridad sobre su tenedor. Ted echó una carcajada.

"Si tú lo dices..." Dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa. Chris comió un poco y miró a su izquierda para encontrar a un joven pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

"Hola, soy Frederick Weasley, quién eres tú?" Preguntó con una gran sonrisa plasmada en la cara. La niña sacudió la cabeza mientras reía.

"Vas a presentarte a diario, Rick? Ya los haz hecho cuatro veces." Comentó ella. El chico prefería que lo llamaran Rick. Ser llamado como su tío muerto no le hacía mucha gracia. Quería ser él mismo.

"Ya sé Chris. Solo me estaba divirtiendo un poco contigo. Hola Ted!" Dijo Rick y Ted le sonrió.

"Hola Rick!"

"Bueno, bueno, qué vamos a hacer?" Preguntó el pelirrojo. Chris alzó una ceja al estilo de su padre.

"Hacer qué?" Preguntó ella desconcertada.

"Mi tío y mi padre tienen el record de la mayor cantidad de detenciones en su primer semana de escuela y la semana casi se termina!" Le contestó Rick.

"Ah, deberías haber pensado en eso hace meses atrás!" Replicó Chris.

"Lo sé! Pero es que ya se ha hecho todo!" Dijo el chico frustrado, provocando la risa de Chris.

"Tal vez, ser buen alumno y no meterte en problemas estaría bien." Aconsejó la niña. "Eso sería actuar diferente." Rick asintió y se quedó pensando en el asunto.

"Tienes razón. Eso hace que mi viernes sea más fácil. Oh, mira Chris! Ahí está tu papá!" Dijo el chico pelirrojo, apuntando hacia Severus Snape, que se acercaba a la mesa de los profesores y tomaba asiento entre Albus y Harry.

"Debe sentirse mejor." Comentó la niña y saludó a su padre con la mano.

Severus la vio por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió.

"Y no te olvides de tu mamá." Dijo Ted, apuntando al extremo opuesto de la mesa. Hermione estaba allí, desayunando. Chris se quedó mirándola y se puso más taciturna. Ted la miró sin comprender, como pidiendo una explicación.

"Todo bien, Chris?" Preguntó el chico. Ella lo miró y asintió sin decir nada. Luego siguió revolviendo su comida hasta que sonó la campana.

"Cuál es la primera clase?" Preguntó el niño del cabello multicolor.

"Encantamientos." Dijo Chris.

"Pociones." Dijo Rick.

"Yo tengo que ir contigo a pociones, nos vemos en la biblioteca después del recreo?" Le preguntó a su amiga. Ella le sonrió.

"Si, claro."

"Pensé que estaba cerrada." Comentó Rick, acercándose a ellos luego de juntar sus cosas.

"Yo sé cómo entrar." Dijo Chris mientras seguían caminando hacia sus clases.

N/T: Bueno, este capítulo no fue tan dramático, no? JEejejeeee esperen a ver lo que se viene en el próximo…

A propósito, la autora hizo unas muy lindas ilustraciones para este fic, que pueden verse en DeviantArt, bajo el nombre de Lady Kenora, que es el nick que usa Dixie Vampiro, quien escribe la historia, en DevArt. Allí mismo, tiene otros SevMiones y muchas mas ilustraciones, hechas por ella misma, de Severus y Hermione. Muy buenas!

**Alexandra Snape: **Bueno, todas queremos matar a Ron, es un hecho, pero en algún momento va a recibir su merecido, o eso espero por lo menos…Todos sabemos qué clase de mierda es ese pelirrojo, así que no es de extrañar lo que hizo, verdad? Además, qué poca falta de criterio de la de Ginny! Cómo le va a dejar el diario a ese hdp!

**Mrs. V: **Jeejejejee ya tengo bien asumido que me voy a quemar en el infierno…me lo he ganado! Y me encanta! Jajajajja Por cierto, soy budista, así que el infierno para nosotros, es en vida…jeejjeeje eso explica mi maldad…

Ron merece que lo caguen a patadas en el culo. Ya va obtener una buena paliza, pero las cosas con Hermione no se va a arreglar así de fácil…

**Ayumi Snape: **Bueno, a la comadreja de Ronald no le importa nada mas que su propia satisfacción como verás en el próximo capítulo…a él no le importan los hijos de ella porque son los hijos de Severus, así que para la comadreja pelirroja no son mas que basura…todas sabemos que ese imbécil es un envidioso y un egoísta, así que no nos sorprende lo que hizo…ah! Gracias por recomendar mis fics!

Y si, Chris es una digna exponente de los genes de Severus. Qué carácter! Y que ovarios más grandes! Mira que enfrentarse de esa manera a Voldy! Una jovencita de acero!

Bueno, con este capi no me van a odiar tanto, pero con el que sigue, van a querer desollarme viva! No las culpo, pero recuerden que solo soy la mensajera…o traductora…o algo así…

Por estos lados el calor comienza a disiparse y el frío comienza a hacer acto de presencia, así que eso significa que estaré de mejor humor, aunque extrañaré un poco las llamas del infierno a las que ya me había acostumbrado…era como estar en mi hogar…BWAHAHAAAAAA

El próximo capítulo será digno de las maldiciones más imperdonables. Tal vez sea hora de escribir nuevas maldiciones imperdonables para ser testeadas, cual crema de belleza, sobre la estúpida comadreja de pelo rojo. Tendría que ponerme a pensar, pero tal vez se pueda crear una que le haga calzón chino por toda la eternidad o algo por el estilo…

Espero sus ideas!

Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Ted dio vuelta en la última esquina y encontró a Chris esperándolo. Él le sonrió mientras caminaba hacia ella.

"Muy bien, Srta. Sabelotodo, cómo se supone que vamos a entrar en una biblioteca cerrada?" Preguntó Teddy y Chris le mostró el dedo.

"Papá siempre dice que cuando alguien quiere mantener a una persona fuera de cierto lugar, tiende a hacer todo, pero siempre termina olvidando..." Dijo la niña, moviendo el pomo.

"...cerrar la puerta." Finalizó sonriente, mientras el pomo de la puerta giraba y les permitía entrar. Ted la siguió riendo.

"Bueno, entonces, qué estamos buscando?" Preguntó el niño.

"Tengo tarea de encantamientos, pociones y defensa pendientes." Respondió Chris, acercándose a una mesa libre.

"Pero si las clases acaban de empezar!" Chilló Ted.

"Estoy adelantándome, sí? No quiero ser la típica tonta que se acuerda de todo a último momento y luego deba pasar horas abarrotada de trabajo." Dijo ella y el muchacho asintió.

"Está bien. Seguiré tu ejemplo. Tal vez tú me mantengas alejado de problemas con mamá." Reconoció Ted, quitándose la túnica. "Bueno, éste es tu patio de juegos, así que, guíame!" Dijo el chico de cabellos de colores.

Chris le echó una mirada a la tarea de Ted y comenzó a buscar los libros necesarios. La niña sabía exactamente en dónde estaba cada cosa. Había pasado horas enteras curioseando en aquél lugar con su madre.

"Qué quieres hacer primero? Encantamientos? Aquí dice que puedes elegir el que tú quieras."

"Mmmmmmm...tú escoge." Dijo Teddy.

Chris tomó un libro y regresó a la mesa. Los dos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar ruido. Era la puerta.

"No nos meteremos en líos estando aquí, verdad?" Preguntó el niño, un poco preocupado.

"Lo peor que puede asar es que nos digan que nos vayamos. No estamos destrozando nada y no forzamos la entrada." Respondió ella, caminando por el pasillo, hacia la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y Chris vio entrar a su madre. Gimió, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla bien y de pie. La niña comenzó a llorar.

"Chris?" Preguntó Teddy en un susurro. Chris lo miró.

"Si?"

"Quién es?"

"Mi mamá."

"Tal vez deberíamos irnos." Dijo él y la niña inhaló profundamente y asintió.

"Si, vamos. Papá tiene una gran biblioteca. Podemos hacer la tarea en las mazmorras." Dijo ella, secándose las lágrimas y tomando sus cosas de la mesa.

"Quién está ahí?" Se escuchó preguntar a Hermione. Ted se detuvo y puso su mochila sobre el hombro.

"Soy yo, Sra. Snape. La puerta estaba abierta y pensé que tal vez podía hacer algo de tarea. Para eso son las bibliotecas, no?" Dijo Ted, mientras Chris se escondía detrás de los estantes de libros.

"Cierto, pero la biblioteca estaba cerrada para los estudiantes." Dijo Hermione, tratando de no molestarse al escuchar el 'Sra. Snape'. Teddy miró a su alrededor.

"Oh! Claro! Eso explica que no haya nadie mas aquí! Me siento un torpe!" Replicó el niño haciendo aspavientos.

"Estás solo?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Yo...lo siento...no..." Farfulló Ted.

"Teddy!" Lo reprendió Chris.

"Bueno, si no me avisas, pues no sé! No sabía que eras un secreto! Además, sabes que nunca le pude mentir a tu mamá. Ella siempre se da cuenta!" Replicó el niño y Hermione se rió.

"Es por tu cabello." Dijo la mujer, riendo. Chris se asomó un poco y miró a Hermione.

"Puedes recordar el cabello de Ted pero no eres capaz de recordar a tu propio esposo?" Dijo Chris arrebatada. Hermione la miró y se quedó boquiabierta.

Chris se veía exactamente como ella, solo que su cabello era del color del ébano. Hermione solo la miraba. La niña sentía ganas de gritar y patalear. Quería saber tantas cosas, pero solo tomó a Ted de la mano y lo arrastró hacia la puerta.

Cuando la pequeña pasó a su lado, Hermione vio el dije que tenía la niña en el cuello. Se veía antiguo, y la imagen del objeto, disparó un recuerdo.

"Es el dije de tu abuela."

"Perdón?" Preguntó Chris y se detuvo.

"Ese dije perteneció a tu abuela. Ella me lo dio cuando naciste." Dijo Hermione. Chris tomó el pendiente y miró a su madre con enfado.

"Papá me lo dio porque no dejaba de tomarlo de su escritorio. Era de la abuela Prince." Termino de decir la niña y siguió arrastrando a su amigo hacia la puerta.

"Tienes razón...pero se suponía que lo recibirías cuando terminaras la escuela. Tu papá te lo dio antes porque a ti te gusta mucho." Se corrigió la mujer. Chris se volteó para mirarla.

"Papá todavía te ama. No importa lo que pase, él siempre te amará! No puedes olvidarlo!" Dijo la pequeña y Hermione no dijo nada, mientras Chris se iba.

"Hasta luego Sra. Snape." Saludó Ted en voz baja y cerró la puerta con cuidado.

"Snape...UGH!" Replicó Hermione. Corrió una silla de una mesa cercana y se sentó.

Se había sentido tan feliz en el momento que pensó en su hija como una niña pequeña, recibiendo el collar. Pero cuando pensó en que los largos dedos que se lo habían colocado alrededor del cuello, pertenecían a Snape, sintió náuseas.

Mientras recordaba, era casi natural, pero cuando se ponía a pensar en el asunto, no podía evitar sentir que era algo desagradable. Trataba de aferrarse al recuerdo, pero cuando intentaba llegar hasta los eventos previos a ese momento, fallaba miserablemente.

"Mierda!" Maldijo y se puso de pie.

"Maldiciéndote a ti misma?" Preguntó una voz. Hermione alzó la vista y encontró a Ron. Ella le sonrió.

"Gracias." Dijo ella.

"Por?" Preguntó él.

"Por ser el único con el que me puedo quejar y porque eres el único que me parece cuerdo." Dijo la castaña. Ron sonrió de lado y se acercó a ella. Inclinó la cabeza y la besó. Ella lo besó también y envolvió el cuello de él con sus brazos.

SS –GH

Chris llegó a las mazmorras, seguida de Ted y se encontró con su padre y con Harry en el salón de clases.

"Hola papi! Tío Harry!" Saludó la niña.

"Profesores." Dijo Ted con respeto.

"En qué andan ustedes dos?" Preguntó Severus.

"Haciendo tarea en mi período libre." Respondió Chris.

"Pero si es viernes! Olvida la tarea por ahora. Cuánto tiempo tienes hasta la próxima clase?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Una hora." Respondió su hija. Severus estiró el brazo para tomar a su hija de la mano.

"Que tal si..." Severus se quedó duro. La alianza de bodas comenzó a resbalarse por su dedo hasta caer al suelo en donde se hizo añicos. Chris dio un salto al escuchar el sonido y se quedó mirando los trozos en el piso.

"Qué pasó?" Preguntó la niña. Harry miró a Severus a los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

"Uummm...a veces, la hematita hace eso. Tal vez si debas ir a hacer tu tarea." Dijo el hombre distraídamente. La niña sintió y fue con Ted hacia el estudio.

"Amnesia mis pelotas!" Dijo Severus recogiendo los trozos de hematita del suelo.

Severus..." Comenzó a decir Harry.

"Incluso cuando tenía 16 años era mas madura de lo que es ahora!" Bramó Severus y arrojó los trozos de su alianza contra la pared.

"Severus..."

"YA me cansé de ella!" Gruñó el hombre y salió del salón. Harry no lo había visto así de enojado en muy largo tiempo.

SS –HG

Hermione inhaló pesadamente mientras Ron arremetía mas profundamente dentro de ella. Se aferró de la espalda de él a medida que se acercaba mas y más al clímax. Repentinamente, miró la alianza en su mano izquierda, cuando ésta comenzó a calentarse.

"AY!" Gritó ella. Ron se detuvo y la miró.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó él. Hermione puso la mano frente a sus ojos.

"La alianza! OUCH! Quema! Quítamela!" Hermione comenzó a tironear de la banda de metal, pero no podía quitársela. Ronald la tomó de la mano y tiró de la pieza. La sortija se quebró y los diamantes se enterraron en el dedo de la mujer, cortando la piel antes de caer al suelo.

"Pero que carajos fue eso?" Preguntó Hermione. Weasley echó una carcajada y la besó en el cuello, descendiendo hacia sus pechos.

"Acabas de cometer adulterio...considérate divorciada." Dijo el pelirrojo, todavía riéndose. La tomó de la cadera y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo. Ella les puso los brazos alrededor y se miró el dedo. Estaba quemado y tenía un corte. Definitivamente, quedaría una cicatriz. Se preguntó en qué clase de ceremonia había estado envuelta o qué clase de anillo era ese, para que ocurriera eso. Comenzó a pensar en el adulterio. No amaba a Snape, pero aún así, el pensar en engañarlo...la hacía sentir sucia.

Hermione pronto se vio distraída de sus pensamientos al sentir que el placer se volvía a formar dentro de ella, Se mordió el labio y se recargó contra el estante de libros. Todos los pensamientos de su vida real se fueron de su mente por unos cuantos segundos de éxtasis.

SS – HG

**Alexandra Snape: **No te comas tanto las uñas que te vas a quedar sin dedos! Bueno, para estas alturas, te estarás dando cuenta de lo complicadas que se están poniendo las cosas, no? Ahora sí se puede decir que se armó la podrida! Hermione va a recordar, eventualmente y gracias al diario, que sí, va a ser el original, porque el infeliz de Ron no es capaz de señalar su propia nariz pecosa, mucho menos capaz de pensar en cambiar un diario! Imagínate lo difícil que puede llegar a ser algo así como pensar y respirar al mismo tiempo! Sus escasas neuronas no sabrían qué hacer primero! Pero tal vez las cosas se hayan puesto lo suficientemente negras como para que se arreglen con facilidad...

Right! Para cuando lleguen aquí, mas de una estará intentando lanzarme una buena andanada de maldiciones varias. Por favor, recuerden que solo soy la mensajera! De última, las que saben inglés, envíen mensajes a la autora para que enderece las cosas! Bwahahahaaaaa

Muchos saludos para todas!

Hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Mas tarde, esa noche, Hermione suspiraba con placer, mientras yacía junto a Ronald. Él le pasó un brazo sobre el cuerpo y cayó dormido. Estaban en la habitación de ella y ya era muy de madrugada. Hermione miró al otro lado de la habitación, hacia la chimenea. Se quedó observando las llamas danzar y al cabo de algunos minutos, se tornaron hipnóticas y la hicieron dormir.

Hermione luchaba por zafarse de los brazos de Lucius Malfoy. Había sido atrapada. No podía creer lo estúpida que había sido. Era enteramente su culpa. Había bajado la guardia por apenas un segundo y ahora había sido capturada y llevada frente a Voldemort.

El Señor Tenebroso se acercó a ella y la tomó del rostro.

"La Srta. Granger, no?" Preguntó él, mrándola detenidamente.

"Quítame tus asquerosas manos de encima!" Gruñó ella y le escupió la cara. Voldemort retiró la mano y le dio una bofetada.

"Cómo te atreves a hablarme de esa manera! Sangre sucia!" Rugió el oscuro personaje. Sacó su varita y la apuntó a la mujer.

"Crucio!"

Hermione despertó gritando de dolor. Ronad se despertó sobresaltado y la miró. Ella se revolvía en la cama mientras él la tomaba de los brazos y la sacudía.

"Mione!" Gritó Weasley. Hermione salió de su pesadilla y miró a Ronald y luego, miró a su alrededor.

"Era tan real." Dijo ella en un susurro.

"Era una pesadilla." Contestó él.

"Pero sentí el dolor!" Dijo Hermione, comenzando a llorar.

"Relájate. Cálmate y vuelve a dormir. Apenas si cerraste los ojos por diez minutos." Dijo él y ella sacudió la cabeza.

"Necesito poción para dormir. Era horrible." Dijo Hermione. Ronald revoleó los ojos y se sentó a su lado.

"Qué era?"

"Había sido capturada por Voldemort y estaba torturándome. Pude sentirla. Todavía siento el cosquilleo en la piel." Le contó ella, sin darse cuenta de lo tenso que se había puesto Weasley.

"Bueno...yo puedo arreglar eso..." Comenzó a decir Ronald, acercándose para besarle el hombro, pero Hermione se lo quitó de encima.

"Ronald!" Reprendió ella.

"Bien! Me voy a dormir. Puedes quedarte con tus pesadillas!" Farfulló el pelirrojo, dándose la vuelta para volver a dormir. Hermione apartó las sábanas y pensó en la pesadilla.

Hermione se levantó de un salto de la cama. Ronald ni siquiera se molestó en ver qué pasaba. Ella se vistió y se encaminó hacia las mazmorras. Encontró el camino hacia las habitaciones familiares de los Snape y golpeó la puerta hasta que alguien abrió. Ese alguien resultó ser un Profesor Snape de aspecto muy cansado.

"Y qué mierdas se supone que quiere a esta hora?" Preguntó Severus. Ella alzó una ceja. Ese era un Snape que le resultaba mas familiar. A pesar de todo, su presencia le resultaba tranquilizadora y se sorprendió a sí misma, cuando comenzó, inconscientemente, a acercarse hacia él.

"Cuándo me capturaron?" Preguntó ella.

"Disculpe?" Respondió él.

"Es que he estado teniendo como flashes y sueños. Se ven tan reales, que casi puedo sentir el dolor..."Trató de explicar Hermione.

"Dejemos algo en claro, _Srta. Granger_." Interrumpió él. "Ya no seré el tonto de la película y _usted _no me utilizará cuando a usted se le ocurra o cuando le parezca conveniente utilizarme. Me quería fuera de su vida? Ya lo logró. Necesita ayuda para descubrir qué carajos le ocurre? Pregúntele a sus amigos. Y no se atreva a intentar a hablarme otra vez o a mis hijos. Especialmente mi hija. Nunca mas." Dijo él, en medio de gruñidos, para después cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Hermione se quedó de una pieza. Se sentía insultada y como si se le fuese a romper el corazón. De hecho, sentía que le dolía el pecho. Respiró dificultosamente y trató de contener las lágrimas. Corrió por los pasillos para regresar a su habitación. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero lo único que Ron quería era sexo, y Harry estaba de parte de Snape. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la biblioteca.

Encontró un lugar escondido, en una esquina, frente a una ventana. Se sentó en el quicio de la ventana y se puso a mirar el cielo nocturno. Las estrellas brillaban desde su lugar en los cielos y la Luna, iluminaba los tranquilos jardines.

Pronto, el cansancio volvió por ella y regresó al mundo de los sueños.

SS – HG

Hermione gimió al recobrar la conciencia. Lo último que recordaba eran los crucios de Voldemort. Miró a su a lrededor. Estaba en una cueva...una maldita cueva. Había agua corriendo algunos metros a su derecha y el techo se veía lejano. La luz se colaba desde el agua y parecía danzar sobre las paredes del lugar. Las estalactitas y las estalagmitas se unían creando nuevos niveles. De alguna manera, era un lindo lugar, pero Hermione sabía que debía salir de allí lo mas rápido posible.

"La luz tiene que estar viniendo de alguna parte." Razonó la castaña, mientras sacaba una cinta para sujetar su cabello. Descubrió que su varita no estaba con ella. Se sumergió en el agua y vio que la luz llegaba de varias direcciones, desde otras cavernas aledañas.

Regresó a la superficie para tomar aire y volver a sumergirse. Pasó horas tratando de encontrar una salida, pero siempre terminaba topándose con las barreras mágicas. Hermione regresó a la caverna de la que había partido e hizo una pausa sin salir del agua. Notó que había como una nube escarlata flotando en el medio acuoso. Ella evitó la nube roja que flotaba en el agua y salió a la superficie. Encontró un cuerpo yaciendo en el lugar en donde ella había estado cuando despertó. Había también un charco de sangre que corría hasta la orilla y se vertía en el estanque.

La chica salió del agua y se acercó al cuerpo inerte. Se arrodilló a un lado y vio que, debajo de toda la sange, era el Profesor Snape.

"Profesor!" Gimió ella, sosteniéndole la cara.

"Profesor!" Dijo mas fuerte esta vez. Él emitió un ruido, como un jadeo, pero esa fue toda la respuesta que Hermione obtuvo del hombre. La joven se quitó la camisa, quedando solo con la camiseta que llevaba debajo. Hundió la camisa en el agua y la utilizó para limpiar la sangre en el rostro de Snape.

Hermione descubrió que tenía la nariz rota y los labios partidos a golpes. Le habían dado una golpiza a la antigua. La castaña notó que había algunas gotas rojas en la camisa del hombre, así que lo desnudó de la cintura para arriba y encontró varias costillas rotas y otras heridas. Ella lo observó respirar y notó una sección de la parrilla costal * que se hundía cuando el resto se elevaba. Los huesos estaban claramente rotos y expuestos.

"Ouwww..." Hermione no pudo aguantar ver algo así y desvió la mirada por un momento.

Regresó hasta la orilla y mojó la camisa de nuevo para dejar caer un poco de agua sobre el destrozado cuerpo de Severus. El hombre gimió y abrió los ojos. La miró y unos segundos mas tarde volvía a caer en la inconsciencia.

"No te vayas a morir, maldito desgraciado!" Dijo ella deseperada, mientras tomaba la levita y la camisa que le había quitado y la sumergía en el agua para quitarles la mayor cantidad de sangre posible. Luego, desgarró la tela en tiras, o al menos, eso intentó. La pesada tela no se dejó romper, así que buscó en los alrededores hasta que vio una piedra que se veía afilada y la usó para desgarrar el fuerte tejido.

"Si!" Gritó cuando logró separar la primera tira. Así las cosas eran mucho mas fáciles.

Hermione se las arregló para envolver el torso de Severus lo mejor que pudo mientras la luz comenzaba a desvanecerse. Escuchó un sonido y giró para encontrarse con un Mortífago a sus espaldas. Tenía un plato de comida que dejó en el suelo.

"Aahhh..que tierna! Intentado salvarlo?" Preguntó el tipo.

"Podría traerle algo para el dolor?" Preguntó la castaña. El Mortífago la tomó del cabello y la levantó con fuerza.

"No siente dolor. Si lo sintiera, estaría a los gritos." Dijo el tipo y como si nada, puso un pie sobre el pecho de Severus, presionando hasta que Snape emitió un gemido de dolor. Rápidamente, abrió los ojos e hizo un débil intento por quitarse el pie de encima.

"Ya ves? Ni un sonido." Repitió el Mortífago, presionando el pie con mas fuerza. Severus quedó en silencio y comenzó a toser.

"Lo está lastimando!" Lloriqueó ella. La tos de Severus se ponía peor a medida que su garganta emitía un sonido como de ahogamiento y la sangre se agolpaba allí y salía a borbotones por la boca. Unos gruesos hilos rojos llenaron las comisuras de sus labios mientras el Mortífago se reía a carcajadas.

"Debe tener un pulmón perforado." Comentó y soltó a Hermione. Se apartó un poco y desapareció.

"Profesor?" Gimió la chica y lo puso en una posición sentada. Mas sangre escapó de los labios del hombre. Abrió los ojos y la miró con una expresión de puro dolor.

Hermione despertó de su sueño con la sensación de estar cayéndose. Se aferró del marco de la ventana y evitó caerse de cabeza al suelo. Echó una mirada alrededor de la biblioteca. No le parecía haber pasado mucho rato dormida. Todo se veía oscuro todavía. Se reacomodó en el quicio de la ventana y se preguntó si era mejor quedarse allí o volver a su cama. Lo segundo que se cuestionó fue si quería volver a soñar o no.

Se quitó el cabello del rostro y se puso de pie. Al final, decidió regresar a su cama. Una vez de vuelta al lado de Ron, se hundió entre las sábanas y se quedó mirando el techo. Nunca supo cuando exactamente se quedó dormida, pero los sueños llegaron con menos intensidad esta vez.

N/T: (*) Parrilla Costal: la parte del torso en donde se pueden tocar las costillas.

**Mrs. V: **La verdad es que si, Hermione está actuando como una terrible perra...tampoco yo me esperaba algo así de ella...muy, pero muy mal...Sev está muy dolido, aunque no lo admita y eventualmente, por algún lado, le va a salir la furia acumulada...

**Ayumi Snape: **No te preocupes por comentar. Me conformo con que guste la historia. La verdad es que Hermione nos ha dejado boquiabiertas a la mayoría de nosotras. Es que nunca esperamos que hiciera algo así, pero como decimos en Argentina, las mas calladitas son las peores. Tan pobrecita y buenita que parecía, le encajó al pobre Severus unos cuernos monumentales...y con esa comadreja imbécil! Pero qué mal gusto! Que lo tiró!

Ya habrás leído lo que le dijo Sev a ella, verdad? Hasta cuando podrá Severus aguantar las ganas? Él, es obvio que la quiere, pero ella? Lo quiso alguna vez? Da lugar a preguntarse algo así, no? Por el comportamiento que tiene, podemos pensar que nunca lo quiso y que solo se quedó con él porque sintió lástima, y cuando quedó embarazada, no le quedó otra mas que casarse con Severus. Esperemos que no sea así. Solo habrá que tener paciencia.

**Araceli: **Hola Ara! La verdad es que fue un capítuo bastante nauseabundo...tener sexo con esa cosa! PUAJJJ! A lo mejor, con el sueño que tuvo, entra en razón. Una nunca sabe...pero como dije anteriormente, lo que está haciendo esta chica da pie a controversia, no? Al final, lo quiere o no a Sev? Ojalá me esté equivocando, porque si este fic va a tener un final en el que Sev se quede solito y sufriendo, lo saco de la lista de traducciones! Jajajajaaa

No, en serio. Juré que solo traduciría historias con final feliz. Un poco de drama está bien, pero me niego a traducir una historia en la que Hermione se quede con esa hortaliza humana!

**Anita Snape: **Yo también quiero sangre y en algún momento la va a haber, pero no todavía. Severus está muy, muy enojado con ella. Ya viste lo que le dijo...vamos a ver cuanto le dura ese enojo...A propósito, no te arranques el cabello...vas a quedar como bola de billar y la gente va a pensar que te hiciste hare-krishna o budista...como yo. Ah! Y me encantó esa frase que decía algo así como, 'bailaré sobre tu tumba, Weasley!'. Excelente.

**Alexandra Snape: **Supongo que en algún momento, la autora va a hacer que Hermione recuerde y entre en razón. Solo esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde. De cualquier manera, le diré lo que piensa la mayoría de ustedes. Que Weasley es un cabrón hijoputa, que Sev está sufriendo el pobrecito y que Hermione se está convirtiendo en una tremenda perra y que la mayoría la odia por lo que hizo. Eso sin contar los accesos de vómito que causó la escena sexual (¿?) entre esos dos...

Bien. Eso es todo por ahora. Todavía no he tenido novedades de la autora, pero siempre responde, así que no pierdan las esperanzas! Y roguemos todas a los dioses que adoremos cada una, para que esta historia tenga un final feliz, es decir que Hermione regrese con Severus y sus hijos, y que la hortaliza parlante se queme en el infierno!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Cristiana golpeaba suavemente el pergamino con su pluma, mientras repasaba el texto. Yacía sobre el abdomen frente a la chimenea en las habitaciones de su familia. Sebastián estaba sentado sobre la espalda de su hermana, jugando con sus manitas en el aire como si fueran animales que corrían, volaban y jugaban con su cabello mientras hablaba en su idioma de bebé.

Severus estaba sentado en el sofá, leyendo ensayos de sus estudiantes. Chris se quedó mirándolo.

"Haz hecho algún progreso con mamá?" Preguntó la niña. El hombre la observó por un momento y suspiró profundamente antes de contestar.

"Chris...yo..." Intentó comenzar

"Qué?" Preguntó con ansiedad la pequeña.

"No quiero que te hagas ilusiones...las cosas con tu madre no están bien, y yo..." Farfulló Severus. No le quería decir. No quería decirle a su hija que su madre lo había engañado ni que le había gritado que se mantuviera lejos de él o de los niños.

"Ya me parecía. Ni siquiera me mira cuando voy a la biblioteca. Trato de no ir, así que he estado enviando a Teddy o a Rick a buscar mis libros...pero cuando la veo, yo..." Chris se detuvo al sentir que los ojos le ardían.

"La extraño mucho y todo lo que ella quiere hacer es andar por ahí con el tío Ron..." Comenzó a llorar.

"Aahhh da bun dio!" Dijo Sebastian y la abrazó. Le dio a su hermana un beso en la mejilla y apoyó la cabecita sobre su hombro. Era un pequeño muy sensible a las emociones y sentimientos de su hermana mayor.

Severus dejó a un lado los pergaminos que leía y fue a sentarse en la alfombra junto a sus hijos. Se recostó sobre la espalda y Chris descansó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su padre, envolviendo el torso con un brazo.

"Lo lamento nena." Dijo él y abrazó a sus pequeños.

"Y lo que es peor, es que no has reemplazado tu alianza. Un a niña en el dormitorio dijo que su mamá se quita la sortija cuando se enfada con su papá. Estás enojado con mamá?" Preguntó ella. SU padre la miró.

"Es solo...que es muy duro ç. No sé si alguna vez regrese con nosotros...La razón por la cual mi alianza se quebró es por que tu madre está enamorada de otro hombre." Mintió él. Chris se quedó mirándolo con preocupación.

"No! Quién?" Demandó la chica. Severus abrió la boca para decirle, pero un unos golpes en la puerta lo detuvieron.

"Adelante!" Gritó el hombre. La puerta se abrió y Harry entró como un rayo.

"Hay Mortífagos en Hogsmeade!" Gritó el muchacho. Severus se puso de pie de un salto.

"Los estudiantes!" Dijo tomando su varita de la mesa.

"Ve a buscar a Ginny y a James y tráelos aquí Ya sabes qué hacer si los Mortífagos llegan hasta acá." Instruyó el hombre a su hija. Chris se puso de pie y tomó a Sebastián en brazos.

"Sí papá." Contestó la niña y los siguió por el corredor. La chica subió por las escaleras y Harry y Severus salieron del castillo.

Chris atravesó con paso presuroso el Gran Salón y vio a Ronald y a su madre en la puerta.

"Tío Ron! Los Mortífagos están atacando Hogsmeade! Papá y el Tío Harry ya salieron para allá." Dijo la jovencita.

"Maldita sea!" Gritó el pelirrojo t corrió hacia la puerta principal.

Chris se detuvo un momento y miró a su madre.

"Has visto a Ginny?" Preguntó.

"En el Gran Salón." Contestó Hermione llanamente mientras se envolvía con sus propios brazos. Chris se acercó a pero se detuvo y giró para mirar a su madre.

"Le has dado una oportunidad a papá?" Preguntó la niña.

"Perdón?" Preguntó Hermione de no muy buena gana.

"No. Perdón nada. Papá te ama, nosotros te amamos. Te golpeas la cabeza y tenemos que actuar como si hubieras muerto o te hubieras divorciado. Nos abandonaste..." Dijo la pequeña.

"Tu padre me dijo que nunca mas volviera a hablarles. Te dijo eso?" Dijo ella con saña, sintiéndose horrible por meterse a discutir con una niña, pero eso fue todo lo que le salió.

"Dijo eso porque te fuiste con otro! Le estás rompiendo el corazón! Si dejas que se rompa por completo nunca lo vas a recuperar! Necesitas volver a tus cabales pronto! No nos abandones por el Tío Ron! Es un imbécil! Tú misma lo dijiste! Que siempre fue así, desde que eran jóvenes! Por qué es diferente ahora?" Gritó la chica. Sebastián se cubrió los oídos al observar lo enfadada que estaba su hermana.

"Oh, Seb, lo siento...No quise gritar." Dijo ella y le dio un beso en la frente. Hermione no le podía responder.

"Uh...bueno, cállate! No sabes de qué estás hablando. Solo eres una niña y no entiendes cómo son las cosas entre adultos!" Atacó Hermione para luego darse la vuelta y alejarse dando grandes pasos. Chris la vio marcharse y fue a buscar a Ginny.

SS – HG

Severus y Harry estaban lado a lado a unos metros de unos Mortífagos.

"Tienes pelotas, Snape!" Gritó uno de ellos.

"Esto no es sobre pelotas, Draco, es sobre quién tiene el talento." Replicó Severus, quien pudo reconocer fácilmente la voz de Draco Malfoy.

"Si tú lo dices viejo!" Se burló el rubio. Conjuró una maldición y la batalla comenzó.

Severus bloqueó el hechizo y contraatacó con uno silencioso. Ambos, Severus y Harry se sumergieron en la batalla. Las maldiciones destrozaban edificios y la gente corría gritando de miedo, pro ellos apenas los veían.

"Harry!" Gritó Snape al ver que una maldición se aproximaba al chico. Lanzó un hechizo para protegerlo pero éste chocó con el que el Mortífago había lanzado, resultando en una explosión. Harry estaba muy cerca y fue lanzado a unos metros. Severus fue corriendo hasta él.

"Idiotas! El Señor Tenebroso lo quiere vivo!" Gritó uno de los esbirros de Voldemort. Snape se puso de pie frente a Harry con la varita lista.

Harry solo estuvo desmayado por unos instantes. Cuando se recuperó vio que uno de los Mortífagos se estaba acercando a espaldas de Severus y el muchacho le lanzó un hechizo. El sujeto reculó y Harry trató de ponerse de pie, pero tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared sobre la que había sido lanzado. Estaba tan mareado que apenas podía enfocar la vista.

Severus lo miró por un segundo y de inmediato volvió a poner los ojos en la batalla. Los Mortífagos empezaban a ser cada vez menos y Severus sonrió de lado al ver el porqué. Tonks, Neville, Luna y varios miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore y la Orden habían aparecido en la calle. Se las arreglaron para mantenerlos a raya y acorralarlos justo antes que Ronald Weasley se uniera a ellos.

"Será la próxima Snape! La próxima vez estaremos un paso mas cerca de casa!" Gritó Draco antes de llamar a retirada.

El casi demolido pueblo se vio de pronto lleno de Aurores. Severus se volvió a Harry y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. El muchacho se recargó contra él y Snape lo condujo hasta el bar de Rosmerta.

SS –HG

Hermione llegó gruñendo hasta su habitación. Estaba molesta y se sentía tonta al haber discutido con una niña de diez años. Además, no le gustó ni un poco lo que la pequeña tenía para decir y se había sentido casi maternal. Había sentido el impulso de decirle que esa no e a manera de hablarle a su madre, pero sabía que la niña no escucharía...

"Ugh!" Dijo la castaña, dejándose caer en la silla más cercana que encontró en su habitación. Alzó una ceja al sentir algo duro en cuanto se sentó sobre el sofá. Se puso de pie y levantó los almohadones para encontrar un libro. Sacudió la cabeza y lo puso sobre la mesa.

"Todo está muy callado por aquí." Dijo por fin y se puso de pie. Quería ir a Hogsmeade y ayudar si podía.

SS – HG

Severus usó algunos encantamientos para ayudar a Rosmerta a reparar el bar. Harry estaba sentado en la barra, sosteniendo un vaso de cerveza de mantequilla contra la frente.

"Ya dejó de girar la habitación?" Preguntó Severus.

"Construye una y luego te digo." Farfulló Harry. Rosmerta se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Gracias otra vez, Severus. No sé qué hubiera ocurrido si ustedes no hubieran llegado..." Comentó la mujer mientras reparaba los cristales de las ventanas. Severus miró hacia fuera. Todo el mundo estaba haciendo lo mismo, reparando sus hogares y sus negocios.

"Así que, cómo está tu esposa?" Preguntó Rosmerta. Severus alzó la cabeza y emitió un suspiro.

"Ex – esposa. Y por lo que sé, está bien." Contestó el hombre.

"Ex – esposa?" Preguntó la dueña del bar, sentándose a un lado del hechicero.

"Es una larga historia." Replicó Severus.

"Está bien. Bueno, qué tal un whiskey de fuego por mi cuenta?"

"Creí que todas tus botellas estaban rotas." Preguntó él con curiosidad. Harry alzó levemente la cabeza y la sacudió despacio.

"Eso es lo que quiero que piensen." Retrucó la mujer, levantando una trampilla en el suelo, detrás de la barra, dejando ver un compartimiento secreto. Severus escuchó a alguien entrar.

"Perfecto." Dijo el hombre, mientras Rosmerta le servía un poco del licor. Snape estiró la mano para tomar el vaso y otra mano apareció y se lo arrebató. El hombre alzó una ceja y vio a Weasley parado a su lado, bebiéndose el trago que era para él.

"Gracias Rosey." Dijo el pelirrojo. Severus notó que el bar comenzaba a poblarse más y miró a Harry. Harry miró a Severus y luego a Ronald.

"Ay, mierda...!" Dijo el muchacho al ver a Snape encarando a Weasley.

"Ah! Hola Snape!" Se burló el pelirrojo. Severus le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno.

"No tienes algo que hacer? Largarte, por ejemplo?" Preguntó sin rodeos el mocoso. Sin advertencia, Severus le encajó un puñetazo en pleno rostro.

Ronald trastabilló, mareado.

"Hace rato que tengo ganas de esto, Weasley!" Rugió Snape, quitándole la varita al pelirrojo. Lanzó la suya detrás del bar y se lanzó contra el otro. Comenzaron una pelea de puñetazos dentro del bar.

"Ooooh! Ya basta ustedes dos!" Trató de imponerse Rosmerta.

SS – HG

Hermione llegó a Hogsmeade y observó apenada, la destrucción. El daño era increíble y todo el mundo estaba en medio de reparaciones. Un sonido como de pelea atrajo su atención, así que sacó su varita del bolsillo.

"Parece que viene del bar de Rosmerta." Escuchó que alguien decía en la calle. Rápidamente se dirigió allí. Entró en el lugar y lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta la hizo gemir.

Ron estaba en el suelo con Severus encima, tomándolo del cuello, golpeándole la cara con furia.

"Qué mierda es lo que le pasa?" Gritó Hermione. Severus la miró, emitió un suspiro y se puso de pie, dejando caer al pelirrojo insolente al suelo. Snape estaba cubierto de salpicaduras de sangre y marcas de arañazos. Algo en esa imagen le resultó familiar a Hermione.

"Es de mala educación quedarse mirando así, Srta. Granger." Comentó Severus, ya de pie. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se arrodilló junto a Ron.

"Golpear a alguien hasta hacerlo sangrar es de caballeros, entonces?" Le gritó la castaña. Severus revoleó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Harry, que estaba observando la escena, se puso de pie y siguió a Severus.

"Severus, aguarda!" Lo llamó el muchacho y Hermione lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

"Harry, cómo puedes tolerar a ese hombre? Cómo pudiste dejar que golpeara a tu mejor amigo de esa manera?"

"Porque se lo merecía, Hermione." Respondió Harry, llanamente y siguió camino hacia la puerta. Hermione ayudó a un muy mareado Weasley a ponerse de pie.

"Vamos Ron, tenemos que volver al castillo." Dijo la mujer y lo ayudó a llegar a la puerta.

SS – HG

Severus y Harry regresaron al castillo. Se fueron directo a las mazmorras en donde encontraron a Chris, Ginny y a los niños en la sala.

"Papi!" Dijo la pequeña con alivio.

"Hola Chris." Saludó Severus a su hija. La niña gimió al ver los nudillos lastimados y sangrantes de su padre.

"Tu mano..." Dijo Chris y fue a buscar las cosas para curarlo a un gabinete en una esquina.

"Estaré bien." Dijo Severus, estirando la mano y mirando las heridas que ni siquiera había notado. Chris regresó con una botella. Su padre tomó la botella y se limpió los nudillos.

"Está todo en orden?" Preguntó la pequeña. Harry lanzó una débil carcajada y se dejó caer en el sofá junto a Ginny.

"Mas o menos." Fue la lacónica respuesta.

"Quieres tu poción para el dolor de cabeza?" Preguntó Chris a su papá. Él asintió y la niña regresó al gabinete a buscar lo que su padre necesitaba.

"Entonces, la cara de quién partiste?" Preguntó Ginny mientras Chris le alcanzaba un poco de poción para el dolor de cabeza a Harry.

"Eeehh...la de tu hermano..." Contestó Severus. Ginny lo miró con los ojos grande mientras Harry apuraba la poción.

"Y ahora qué hizo?" Preguntó la pelirroja nuevamente. Snape se rió de sí mismo.

"EN realidad, no fue él. Fui yo. Me salí de mis casillas y lo ataqué." Comentó Severus como pidiendo perdón.

"Bueno, no es como que nunca ha hecho nada para ganarse una golpiza. Estoy mas que segura que se la merecía, pero no tu mano." Replicó la joven. Harry se rió también y la besó.

SS – HG

Hermione estaba sentada al lado de Ronald, en la cama.

"Te sientes mejor?" Preguntó la castaña, quitándole el cabello del rostro. Él sonrió.

"Solo fue un golpe. No tuvo nada que ver ese imbécil de Snape. La batalla me dejó agotado!" Dijo el pelirrojo dándose importancia. Ella le sonrió y lo besó en la frente. Se puso de pie y fue hasta la mesa. Tomó el libro que había encontrado en el sofá y lo llevó hasta la cama.

"Y eso qué es?" Preguntó Weasley cuando ella regresó a su lado. Ella se lo mostró.

"Lo encontré debajo de los almohadones del sofá."· Comentó Hermione. El corazón del pelirrojo casi se detiene del susto en cuanto le pudo echar una mirada más de cerca.

"Hermione! Eres brillante! Es mío. He estado buscándolo por un largo rato!" Dijo él y rápidamente lo tomó, antes de que ella pudiera abrirlo. Hermione se rió y lo sacó de su alcance, para regresarlo a su lugar sobre la mesa.

"Trata de no olvidar dónde lo dejas esta vez. Pero sea lo que sea, puede esperar." Dijo ella con un gesto insinuante y se metió en la cama con él. Ron correspondió al gesto de ella, tratando de ocultarle lo mejor que pudo el rápido latir de su corazón, o el temor que tenía de ser transparente frente a ella. Por ahora, su sueño estaba haciéndose realidad.

SS - HG

**N/T:** Ese imbécil! Qué manera más descarada de mentir! Cansado de la lucha? Si llegó cuando los demás ya habían hecho todo el trabajo! Al menos, Severus ya le dio una buena paliza! Cómo me gustó esa parte!

**Ayumi Snape: **Severus todavía la quiere, el problema es que ella le fue infiel con ese energúmeno pelirrojo…Chris es una peque con mucho carácter. A algunas personas les parece un poco molesta, pero teniendo en cuanta de quién es hija, creo que el personaje está muy bien logrado. Además, cuántas de nosotras nos comportaríamos de la misma manera si nos damos cuenta que nuestra propia madre, o por qué no, nuestro padre, está haciendo una trastada así? Vamos a ver lo que pasa cuando Hermione se entere de lo que hizo el hdp ese…

**Araceli**: La verdad es que si yo hubiera estado en el lugar de Severus, le hubiera dado una buena patada en el trasero…encima que le pone los cuernos, tiene el descaro de ir a preguntarle cosas? Hermione está actuando como una adolescente, algo que claramente no hizo cuando tenía la edad cronológica. A la Hermione de 16 años NO le importa ni Severus ni sus hijos, ni nada de eso. Solo habrá que esperar a ver cómo se resuelve este despelote…

**Magaly**: Jajajajaa si, a veces pasa eso de salir de un lío y meterse en otro…yo soy experta en eso! Jaajajaa Si me he metido en más líos que EEUU en guerras! Jajajajaaa

Bueno, Hermione sigue con su pelotudeo adolescente, así que habrá que tener paciencia. En algún momento le van a entrar ganas de leer el misterioso librito que Ron dice que le pertenece…y todas sabemos que Hermione Granger no puede tener un libro cerca sin leerlo…

**Alexandra Snape**: Y si. Muchas de nosotras nos ofreceríamos para consolar al pobre Sev, pero también sabemos que es un caballero y que ama mucho a Hermione, a pesar de que ella se está comportando como toda una put...

Habrás visto que hipogrifos atropelladores no hubo, pero igual, recibió una linda paliza. Ese pelirrojo es tan imbécil, que no reconoce cuando está en peligro…pero mejor así, porque ligó una excelente lección de cómo recibir golpes…aunque es más que seguro que se justifique diciendo que lo agarró a Severus a nazizazos en las manos…

Bien. Hasta aquí por hoy. El jueves o el viernes estará arriba el capítulo 9, así que no desesperen, que la historia continúa! Para las que no saben, se ha actualizado la historia en DeviantArt, así que hay fic para un rato más!

Saludos a todas!

Hasta la próxima!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Hermione miró a Ronald que ya dormía profundamente. Se sentó a su lado para leer. Sonrió al escucharlo hablar en sueños. Entonces vio el librito que había encontrado entre los almohadones del sofá, y se quedó mirándolo. Y desde cuándo Ronald leía? Qué clase de libro podía ser aquél para que Ron lo cuidara tanto?

Hermione se mordió el labio y puso su propio libro a un lado. Lentamente, se estiró para tomar el libro que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche de Ronald. Apartó las sábanas y se dirigió al baño. Las luces se hicieron más brillantes en cuanto entró en el cuarto y se sentó en el borde de la tina.

Abrió la tapa del libro y leyó una inscripción que rezaba, 'Propiedad de Hermione Snape'. Era su propia escritura. La mujer le echó una mirada cargada de veneno a la puerta, aunque Weasley no tenía manera de saber. Hermione pasó a la primera página, pero estaba en blanco. De pronto, las palabras comenzaron a aparecer sobre la hoja en blanco. Nuevamente, era su escritura. Comenzó a leer.

"Estas son mis memorias. Una línea de recuerdos, para nunca olvidar los maravillosos momentos de mi vida. Comenzaré con el más dramático giro de mi vida. El encuentro con el hombre al que amo. Pero antes déjame contarte sobre el día, el mágico día, en el que le conté que..." Hermione ya no pudo leer más, al ser arrastrada dentro del libro, dentro del recuerdo.

Allí estaba ella, en el recuerdo, en Grimmauld 12, en una habitación de invitados. Se vio a sí misma escribiendo aquél mismo diario. La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Severus entró. Ella lo miró por encima del hombro y le sonrió.

"Hey, ven aquí...cómo te sientes?" Preguntó ella.

"Perfectamente. Estaré bien en tanto Weasley y Potter no se enteren de lo nuestro." Replicó él.

"Ya sabes que no me importa lo que digan." Le dijo Hermione, pero Severus desvió la mirada.

"De verdad sientes tanta vergüenza de mí?" Preguntó ella, buscando su mirada.

"No! Me avergüenzo de mí mismo!" Gruñó Severus y se volvió para mirar hacia la puerta. Ella se puso de pie de un salto y lo tomó de la mano.

"Estoy embarazada." Soltó ella de repente. Él echó un suspiro cansado y dejó caer la cabeza.

"Lo lamento tanto." Dijo él con un hilo de voz.

"Y eso por qué?" Preguntó ella confundida.

"No deberías estar atada a alguien como yo. Eres tan joven! Y eres mi estudiante! Nunca debí permitir que sucediera algo así! Abórtalo, dalo en adopción, haz lo que sea, pero no dejes que detenga los planes que tengas para tu vida." Dijo él apesadumbrado. Ella le sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Y qué tal si esto es lo que quiero para mi vida? Además pude haber dicho que no, verdad?" Hermione estiró una mano hacia Severus. Le acarició la mejilla y se paró en la punta de sus pies para poder besarlo. Severus parecía derretirse en la comodidad de los brazos de ella y se volvía indefenso mientras ella lo besaba.

"Me temo que eres tú el que no va a poder deshacerse de mi." Comentó Hermione mientras se reía contra sus labios.

Hermione salió del recuerdo, de regreso a la realidad y se encontró con dificultad para respirar normalmente. Se quedó mirando el libro entre sus manos, mientras pasaba de página en página. Se adentró en los recuerdos del embarazo, los antojos y las hormonas. Saltó hacia los recuerdos de Christiana dando sus primeros pasos. Harry resultando casi muerto después de la Batalla Final.

Hermione saltó de página en página, leyendo recuerdos al azar, antes de dejar caer el diario al suelo, incapaz de seguir leyendo. Comenzó a llorar. Esos recuerdos eran reales. Eran sus memorias y Ron se las había ocultado.

Hermione levantó el diario del suelo y lo puso sobre el lavatorio. Tomó un vaso y lo llenó con el agua mas fría que pudo. Regresó a la habitación y levantó las sábanas y luego levantó los boxers del pelirrojo para vaciar el vaso entero de agua helada en los genitales del infeliz durmiente.

Ronald emitió un agudo grito al sentir la helada sensación que lo hizo saltar de la cama.

"Pero qué carajos pasa contigo Hermione?" Le gritó el pelirrojo.

"TÚ ERES EL PROBLEMA! Eres un maldito bastardo! Fuera de aquí!" Gritó Hermione.

"Qué pasa?" Preguntó Ronald, también a los gritos, saliendo de la cama y tratando de secar el agua helada que tenía encima.

"Leí el libro." Dijo ella.

"Te dije que era mío! Por qué lo leíste?" Gritó Weasley.

"Es mío Ronald!" Respondió ella, gritando también.

"Es una falsificación! Snape lo fabricó para lavarte el cerebro!" Le gritó él. Ella solo se quedó mirándolo.

"Suficiente Ronald. No puedo confiar en ti. No puedo confiar en nadie!" Dijo Hermione mientras recogía la ropa de él.

"Sal de aquí."

"Bien!" Gruñó él, tomando sus ropas de las manos de ella. Se vistió tratando de ignorar el hecho de que parecía que se había orinado encima.

"Habrá una reunión de la Orden, mañana, después de clases, en la oficina de Albus. Como no puedes recordar una mierda, te estoy avisando, ya que eres miembro, así que nos vemos luego." Farfulló el pelirrojo y azotó la puerta cuando salió de la habitación. Hermione regresó al cuarto de baño y encontró su diario. Lo llevó a la habitación y se sentó en la parte de la cama que no estaba mojada para seguir leyendo.

"Así que Severus lo fabricó, eh?" Dijo la chica en voz alta mientras volvía a abrir el libro. Buscó una página al azar y comenzó a leer.

De pronto, se vio a sí misma en una sala de hospital. Vio a Severus, sentado en el borde de la cama en la que Harry reposaba mirando el vacío frente a él. Hermione gimió y se tapó automáticamente la boca. Severus tenía la mano sobre la cabeza de Harry y los ojos cerrados.

La mujer vio que la puerta se abría y observó que ella misma entraba a la habitación con una Christiana muy pequeña a su lado. También vio que llevaba un embarazo muy avanzado.

"Pa..." Comenzó a decir la pequeña pero Hermione la detuvo poniendo una mano sobre la boca de la niña.

"No hagas ruido nena. Si lo sacas del trance podrías lastimarlo." Le dijo Hermione a su hija, tomándola de la mano. Se acercaron a la cama y se sentaron a un lado de Severus.

Unos momentos mas tardes Severus exhaló y sacudió la cabeza. Se frotó la frente antes de abrir los ojos. Miró sobre su hombro y sonrió al ver a sus chicas.

"Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó él.

"Mejor. Cómo te está yendo con él?" Preguntó ella, tomándolo de la mano.

"Lento, pero seguro. Y yo...bueno estoy exhausto." Contestó él.

"Oh, yo también! Los pies me están matando. Sabes qué? Tomemos una siesta aquí mismo." Dijo Hermione mientras se acomodaba en la cama vacía que estaba junto a la de Harry. Severus se rió y se recostó sobre la cama junto a Hermione.

"Buena idea." Comentó él, reposando la cabeza sobre la almohada junto a su mujer. Christiana se metió en medio de los dos y apoyó la cabecita sobre el abdomen de su padre mientras descansaba un brazo sobre el de su madre. Cerraron los ojos y trataron de relajarse.

"Dime la verdad. Cómo te sientes?" Preguntó Severus.

"Patea a lo loco, pero no me siento todo lo enferma que estuve cuando estaba con Chris." Respondió la castaña.

"Qué hay sobre..." Comenzó él, pero ella lo detuvo.

"No he sentido nada de eso, no te preocupes." Severus asintió y besó la frente de su compañera.

"Cómo sigue Harry? Preguntó Hermione abriendo los ojos para mirar el cielo raso. "Está haciendo algún progreso?"

"Yo estoy haciendo progresos...Yo solo..." Severus continuó hablando y la Hermione observadora dijo las mismas palabras al mismo tiempo con él.

"Pongo las piezas en orden y otras mas se acomodan por sí solas. No debe tomar mucho tiempo mas." Al concluir, Severus besó a la Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione salió del recuerdo y dejó el libro a un lado.

"Recuerdo eso...Harry despertó esa noche." Dijo para sí misma, mientras continuaba recordando. "Sebastian no es mi segundo hijo...es el tercero. Dónde está mi otro bebé?" Hermione volvió a tomar el libro, pero el reloj marcó las dos de la mañana.

"Mañana seguiré." Dijo puso el libro bajo su almohada para tratar de dormir.

N/T: Bueno! Finalmente! Me hubiese gustado que Ron recibiera un castigo más fuerte de parte de Hermione. Ahora las cosas comienzan a acomodarse...lamentablemente, hasta donde leí, la hortaliza parlante no recibe otro castigo. Ojala la autora se encargue de darle un poco mas de paliza antes que termine la historia. No se por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que esta historia va a ser bien larga...

Stregoica: Holas! No sé si estás leyendo esta historia también. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo. Cuanta más atención le ponemos a la gente que habla estupideces, más fuertes se hacen. Por cierto, me encantaría ver tus dibujos.

Alexandra Snape: Bueno, acá está la 'razón' de Hermione. Ahora queda ver cómo cuernos resuelve el lío que armó con Severus…Supongo que no se daba cuenta que era su propio diario porque no podía recordar haber escrito uno…por cierto, te diste cuenta que ahora hay un misterio mas que resolver?

Araceli: Un infierno de crucios eternos…mmmmm..Qué buena idea…mi castigo infernal favorito es uno en el que al imbécil pelirrojo le estrujan los testículos por siempre con una tenaza al rojo vivo…que malvada me estoy poniendo! Por ahora, lo único que sintió en los huevos el idiota ese, fue el frío glacial del agua que le echó Hermione…le debe haber quedado más chiquito de lo que lo tenía…jaaajjaaaa

En fin. Al menos Hermione ya sabe que ese hijoputa pelirrojo y lleno de pecas, (PUAJJJ), es una basura andante. Ahora se tiene que poner a leer el diario para recordar por qué se casó con Severus…

Como este capítulo fue muy cortito, prometo estar subiendo el próximo el lunes, qué dicen? Saludos a todas y hasta la próxima!


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

Hermione despertó al día siguiente, sola, y comenzó su rutina diaria. Se vistió, desayunó y fue a la biblioteca. Llevaba su diario en el bolso, para seguir leyendo en cuanto pudiera.

Hermione llegó al Gran Salón y vio a Severus y a Chris.

"Esta noche, después de clases, en la oficina del Profesor Dumbledore, cierto? Nos vemos mas tarde." Dijo la niña y saludó a su padre con la mano mientras iba a sentarse a su lugar.

"Irá a la reunión de la Orden? No es muy joven para eso?" Preguntó Hermione, bastante shockeada. Severus alzó una ceja.

"Si Srta. Granger. Mi hija ha estado presente en las reuniones de la Orden por los últimos dos años. A pedido de su madre." Contestó él y comenzó a alejarse en dirección de las mazmorras.

"A pedido mío?" Preguntó ella a espaldas de Severus.

"Cuántos años tenía la primera vez que se enfrentó con 'ya sabe quién'?" Retrucó él sobre su hombro pero sin detenerse.

"Pero ni siquiera sabía que era él!" Gritó Hermione.

"Y eso la hubiera detenido?" Contestó él mientras seguía su camino hacia las mazmorras.

SS – HG

Hermione no podía creer que Severus le permitía a una pequeña de diez años asistir a las reuniones de la Orden. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, se tenía que retraer hasta el hecho que Harry, los Weasleys y ella misma, habían espiado las reuniones de la Orden, seguido a los profesores, robado ingredientes, organizado su propia versión de la Orden y corrido detrás de Voldemort ellos solos en mas de una ocasión. Hermione nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero si alguien les hubiera permitido asistir a las juntas o les hubieran informado de algo, nunca se hubieran metido en tantos problemas.

El día pasó muy ocupado para Hermione y ahora se encontraba en la oficina de Dumbledore, en donde ya se encontraban la mayoría de los miembros de la Orden, Severus y Chris incluidos.

"Me sorprende que no hayas traído al bebé también" Comentó ella venenosamente.

"Lo hubiera hecho pero se hubiera aburrido con mucha facilidad." Retrucó Severus. Hermione se volvió para dedicarle una mirada pasmada.

"Hermione, es bueno verte otra vez de pie." Dijo una voz masculina a su lado. Ella volvió la mirada en dirección a la voz y se encontró con Neville Longbottom. Se lo veía más alto y más delgado de lo que recordaba. De hecho, se veía fuerte y confiable.

"No puedo creer que trabajes aquí...y que no te haya visto antes!" Comentó ella.

"Es que no salgo mucho de los invernaderos. Además, siempre veo mas a Severus." Dijo él y ella puso cara de desconcierto.

"Parece que los rumores de la amnesia son ciertos, entonces. Severus tiene su propio invernadero para criar sus propias plantas para ingredientes. Por lo general, Chris lo acompaña. Hace su tarea mientras él trabaja. A veces lo ayuda." Le contó Neville y Hermione miró a Severus de soslayo para luego volver a prestar atención a lo que Neville decía.

"Si. La amnesia es real, pero de a poco estoy recuperando algunas cosas. " Respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Oh, bueno, es genial." Comentó Neville, mientras ella notaba que había una alianza de matrimonio en la mano izquierda de su amigo.

"Con quién casaste?" Preguntó ella, escondiendo su propia mano izquierda.

"Luna...está por allá. Se hizo cargo de la publicación de su papá. Tenemos un niño y una niña, que van a ser compañeros de de James." Comentó Neville. Hermione asintió y miró a Luna. No había cambiado nada.

"Hermione! Todavía recuerdas algo de mí con esa cabeza dura tuya?" Dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas. Hermione se dio vuelta y se encontró con Remus y Tonks.

"Quién puede olvidarte a ti?" Preguntó Hermione, abrazando a Tonks.

"Olvidaste a tu esposo, no? No podía asumir que me recordarías a mí. Escuché por ahí que mi muchacho es muy cercano a tu niña." Replicó la metamorfomaga.

"MAMÁ!" Dijo Ted desde atrás de Tonks. La mandíbula de Hermione se fue hasta el piso.

"Tú también traes a tu hijo a las reuniones?"

"Oh, por favor! Él no se mete ni en la mitad de los líos que me metía yo!" Replicó Tonks. Las conversaciones cesaron en cuanto la puerta volvió a abrirse.

Dumbledore entró y todos aguardaron pacientemente hasta que llegó a su escritorio.

"Bien. Decir que el ataque a Hogsmeade es inaceptable es poco. Necesitamos incrementar las rondas por los pueblos cercanos a Hogwarts. Sabe alguien si las reparaciones en Hogsmeade ya terminaron?" Preguntó Albus.

"Recién llegamos del bar de Rosmerta. La mayoría de las construcciones han sido reparadas, pero mucha gente se marchará en algún momento de la semana." Comentó Tonks y Albus sacudió la cabeza.

"Mucha gente teme mas ataques por su cercanía con Hogwarts." Agregó la mujer del cabello colorido.

"Y qué carajos querían? Y por qué no hubo advertencia Snape?" Ladró Ronald Weasley.

"Severus ya no puede seguir siendo nuestro espía. Voldemort ya lo sabe todo." Contestó Albus.

"Entonces para qué le sirves a la Orden ahora?" Preguntó venenosamente el pelirrojo.

"Y tú? Sirves para algo?" Bramó Chris.

"Tranquila." Dijo Severus, apoyando su enorme mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

"Ronald, muestra un poco de respeto!" Dijo Molly.

"La razón por la cual no hubo advertencia es porque Voldemort tuvo la ocurrencia a último momento, Weasley," Dijo una voz que salió desde un costado de Severus. Los ojos de Hermione se agrandaron notablemente al ver a Draco Malfoy de pie entre Severus y Harry, todavía vestido con las ropas de un Mortífago.

"No puedo avisar de algo cuando no he sido avisado yo mismo." Dijo el rubio con tranquilidad.

"Está bien Draco. Hiciste lo que pudiste." Lo tranquilizó Albus.

"Siempre supimos que el tiempo de Severus como doble agente se acabaría alguna vez. Pero somos muy afortunados de tener a Draco entre nosotros. Sin embargo, Voldemort no confía totalmente en él. Debemos mantenernos fuertes. Alguna noticia desde el Ministerio?"

"El amuleto se ha perdido." Dijo Arthur y Albus dejó la cabeza colgando.

"Eso solo puede significar que Voldemort está fabricando nuevos horrorcruxes. Necesitamos movernos rápido. Chris, has escuchado algo entre los alumnos?" Preguntó Albus.

"Eso es lo que haces? La estás utilizando para monitorear a los estudiantes?" Preguntó Hermione consternada. Severus alzó una ceja y Albus volteó para mirarla.

"Ella ha probado su valía muchas veces ya y creo que cuando tú misma estabas en la escue…" El anciano director fue interrumpido.

"Ya sé, ya sé. Harry, Ron y yo hacíamos esto mismo a esa edad…" Replicó la castaña.

"Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo, Hermione. Son demasiado jóvenes para estar aquí. Los dos." Comentó Molly y Hermione no pudo menos que sacudir la cabeza de lado a lado, sonriendo. "Lamento haber interrumpido." Hermione se volvió a mirar a Chris.

"Duval Abernathy ha estado dando vueltas por ahí, en busca de la Sala de Menesteres…pero nada mas. Muchos estudiantes no regresarán después de las vacaciones de Navidad. Las gemelas Benoit han dicho que sus padres las van a transferir a Beauxbatons. Creo que todo el mundo está asustado." Concluyó la pequeña.

"Ted?" Preguntó Albus, mirando al niño, quien encogió los hombros.

"Algunos Slytherins han estado causando miedo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Herbert Goyle ha estado diciendo que todos deberíamos avisar a las familias para que no se acerquen a Diagon Alley o lo lamentaríamos. Si es verídico o no, eso es otra historia." Terminó de informar el pequeño Lupin y Dumbledore asintió.

"Bueno, eso tiene algo de verdad. Ha estado pensando en algo para la época de las compras navideñas, aunque no ha dicho mucho al respecto." Comentó Draco.

"Gracias a ambos. Tonks, Ron, sería una buena idea reforzar la vigilancia en Diagon Alley, solo para estar seguros. " Instruyó Albus ya ambos asintieron.

"Pondré a los demás sobre aviso. La mayoría está en servicio justo ahora. " Dijo Tonks.

"Muy bien. Han visto algún patrón en su servicio?" Preguntó el Director.

"Nada." Respondió Ron y Tonks solo sacudió la cabeza.

"Ramsey?" Preguntó Albus a un hombre alto y rubio que lo miraba.

"No ha habido nuevos movimientos en la Mansión Riddle. No se ha dejado ver desde el ataque a los Snapes. Creo que solo los atacó en un impulso nostálgico." Contestó el hombre.

"Bien. Gracias a todos. Manténgase alertas. Les enviaré lechuzas para avisarles de la próxima reunión." Dijo Albus y todos comenzaron a salir de la oficina.

Hermione salió también y se quedó esperando en el pasillo. Todos los miembros de la Orden salieron menos Severus, Chris y Draco. La castaña aguardó un rato y cuando estaba a punto de irse, Severus y Chris salieron.

"Uhm…S…Severus..:" A Hermione le costó lo que no tenía pronunciar el nombre.

"Srta. Granger?" Gruñó él.

"Yo solo quería…decirte…recuperé el diario…Ron lo estaba escondiendo…" Dijo ella.

"Hayas o no recuperado tus recuerdos no quita el hecho que hayas actuado como una niñita egoísta!" Bramó Severus.

"Desperté con amnesia. No podía recordar nada más que tener 16 años! Es mucha responsabilidad para una chica de esas edad. Y además, todavía no recuerdo haberme casado con usted!" Ladró la mujer.

"Incluso cuando tenías…Mire, solo porque la engañaron para llevarla a la cama, no justifica la acción!" Dijo Severus casi gritando.

"Estoy tratando de disculparme!" Gritó ella también.

"Por qué? No puedes recordar nada! No me amas, así que tampoco sientes remordimiento! Solo te sientes traicionada y quieres un poco de simpatía!" Dijo Severus, mientras Chris aguardaba contra la pared, escuchando a sus padres discutir a los gritos.

Aquella era la primera vez que los oía levantarse mutuamente la voz y no le gustaba nada.

"Usted es un maldito bastardo! Cómo pude haberme enamorado de usted!" Le gritó Hermione en la cara a Snape.

"Para eso son los libros! LEA! O también olvidó eso?" Retrucó Severus a los gritos.

"Cómo puedo estar segura de que esos recuerdos son reales?" Preguntó ella, sin bajar la voz.

"Usted los escribió!" Respondió él con idéntica vehemencia.

"Cómo…" Comenzó a decir ella.

"Sólo cállese! Estoy harto de esto! Estoy cansado de mirarte, de hablarle a mi esposa y ver cuánto me odia y no es capaz de recordar los momentos más hermosos de nuestra vida juntos! Me retuerce las entrañas! Y no quiero volver a repetir que no quiero que vuelva a acercarse a mí o a mis niños!" Gritó Severus y se encaminó hacia las escaleras. Chris corrió tras él.

Snape llegó hasta el descanso y se sostuvo de la pared.

"Papá?" Preguntó Chris al ver a su padre tomarse el pecho.

"Papá!" La niña puso su propia manita sobre el pecho de su papá y lo miró.

"Estoy bien, nena." Dijo él y se dejó caer. Se sentó en el suelo y apoyó la espalda contra la pared, sin dejar de sostenerse el pecho. Su otra mano le cubría la cara.

La había perdido. De verdad la había perdido. Lo había dicho en voz alta y ella no lo había negado. Ella no lo amaba. Se había terminado.

Severus sintió que las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos y la respiración le salía entrecortada. Chris lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho del hombre.

"Ya sé…" Dijo la niña y también comenzó a llorar. Severus se rió un poco a través de las lágrimas y abrazó a su pequeña. Depositó un besos sobre la cabeza de la niña y dejó que más lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos en silencio. "Eres fenomenal, sabes? Pero te vas a meter en líos si no regresas a la torre en…seis minutos." Dijo Severus. Chris lo miró y asintió.

Snape secó las lágrimas de las mejillas de la pequeña y Chris hizo lo mismo con las mejillas de su papá.

"Te amo." Dijo el padre. Chris sonrió.

"Yo también te amo papi." Contestó la niña y le sonrió, al tiempo que se ponía de pie. Severus se quedó sentado en el suelo, mientras Chris se alejaba.

"Hey! La semana próxima es tu cumpleaños. Hay algo especial que tú quieras hacer?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Tú, yo y Sebastián…que salgamos a algún lindo lugar." Respondió ella sonriente.

"Concedido!" Dijo Severus y la observó alejarse por el corredor.

SS – HG

Hermione cerró la puerta de un golpe y se dejó caer en la cama. Se quedó allí tendida, mirando el cielo raso. No quería creer ni una palabra de lo que Snape había dicho pero no podía olvidar la expresión que tenía impresa en el rostro. Hermione se sentía tan culpable. Pero Snape tenía razón. De qué se sentía culpable? Aunque en ese momento, sentía que lo había traicionado. Sabía que sí lo había hecho, pero ahora era más que evidente. Le había roto el corazón y ese solo hecho, la estaba comiendo viva.

Casi no deseaba recuperar su memoria, porque sabía que le causaría más dolor. Hermione sintió que las lágrimas se derramaban sobre su rostro. Se secó la humedad con el dorso de la mano.

"Mierda!" Gritó y se sentó sobre la cama. Tomó el diario y lo abrió para seguir leyendo.

SS- HG

N/T: Qué tal? Alguna que quiera agarrarme a patadas? Me imagino que muchas…tengan piedad! Por favor! Además, las cosas se van a poner mejor, ahora que el imbécil no anda rondando…no…el imbécil sigue rondando, porque parece que no se dio cuenta que Hermione no quiere saber mas nada con él, pero ella obviamente, porque si no, me meto en la historia para cagarla a patadas yo misma, no le va a prestar mas atención…

En fin, pasando a los saludos, FanFiction de nuevo está dando problemas. Para variar un poco, esta vez, molesta con las contestaciones de los reviews…

Alexandra Snape: Para serte sincera, a mí también me tiene intrigada el tema del bebé de Hermione…todavía no he leído nada mas al respecto, así que solo habrá que esperar a que la autora nos deje saber…Y si, MAS TORTURA PARA ESA HORTALIZA IGNORANTE!

Minerva91: Castración para el imbécil! Siiii! Se lo merece! Además, le haríamos un bien a la humanidad! Evitar que semejante pelotudo se reproduzca!

Eileen Prince Snape: Y bueh, en algún momento le iba a caer la ficha de lo muy hijoputa que Ron puede ser! Lástima que se dio cuenta tarde, después de traicionar al pobre Sev! Qué pena me da! Pero igual, lo que hizo esta niña no tiene excusa!

Eydren Snape: Yo también le hubiera hecho algo mas feo al imbécil ese, pero bueh…habrá que esperar a que la autora le de el castigo que REALMENTE se merece…Hermione empieza a recordar un poco mas, con ayuda de su diario, pero pronto comenzará a recordar por voluntad propia y va a recordar que es madre. Con respecto a la conversación que mencionas, supongo que hubo algún inconveniente con el segundo embarazo de Hermione, pero todavía no se sabe nada. Ella le va a preguntar a Severus sobre ese tema, pero él todavía está dolido por lo que hizo ella…

Araceli: Qué buena idea eso de echarle salsa picantísima encima! Yo pensaba en rociarle los huevos con gas pimienta…En algún momento, Hermione va a recordar que ama a Severus y porqué se enamoró de él. Y también va a recordar cuánto ama a sus hijos, no te preocupes. Por cierto, esa hortaliza con patas va a seguir dando lata por un rato mas…SIGH!

Ayumi Snape: Hermione va a reaccionar frente a su hija después de cierto 'incidente', que lamentablemente involucra al imbécil de Weasley…Como dije anteriormente, solo cabe esperar que la autora castigue de manera mas adecuada a ese minusválido mental pelirrojo…(Siempre había querido usar el término 'minusválido mental' para insultar a alguien. Lo escuché en una película argentina y me encantó! No le queda perfecto a ese pelotudo?)

Bien. Aunque en FanFiction todavía no ha sido actualizada la historia, en DeviantArt ya está actualizada, así que seguiré traduciendo hasta que se me acaben los capítulos en inglés. Igual, no se paren de manos, que si terminote traducir lo que tengo y no ha actualizado, tengo una gran listad e one-shots e historias cortas que las van a mantener entretenidas en lo que se actualiza Dreams And Memories…Ah! Y otra cosa, ya no dispongo de Internet en el trabajo mas que para revisar los mails, así que hasta que consiga comprarme una notebook, tal vez demore un poco mas de lo habitual en actualizar. Les pido mil disculpas y muchas gracias a las damitas que tan gentilmente me ayudaron para seguir traduciendo cuando descubrí que no podía ingresar a ninguna página. Gracias…totales!

Muchos saludos y hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Hermione se encontró de nuevo en la caverna. Se vio a sí misma sentada junto a Snape con un plato de comida en una mano y un tenedor en la otra.

"Vamos, coma un poco." Susurraba a Severus, quien abría apenas los ojos y la miraba. Luego miraba la comida y desviaba la mirada. No tenía ninguna intensión de comer.

"No me obligue a forzarlo a comer!" Dijo Hermione. Severus quedó inconsciente y ella puso el plato a un lado. Alzó la vista al techo de la cueva y trató de contener las lágrimas. Estiró una mano y la puso sobre el hombro de él para despertarlo. La piel estaba helada. Hermione, entonces, comenzó a frotar la gélida piel de los brazos al tiempo que lo acercaba a su propio cuerpo y lo recostaba contra su pecho, mientras que la cabeza de Severus reposaba sobre el hombro de la chica.

El hombre emitió un débil quejido y la miró. Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de que la hubiera reconocido. Su mirada se veía tan distante.

"Todo va a salir bien. Eventualmente, saldremos de aquí." Decía Hermione, mas para ella y seguía frotando la piel de Severus. Sabía que estaba tan frío por la pérdida de sangre y no porque hiciera frío en aquél lugar, pero aún así, no podía dejar de sentir los temblores del cuerpo del hombre.

"Vamos...solo un bocado..:" Suplicaba ella mientras recuperaba el plato de comida y lo ponía frente a ellos. Severus se quedó mirando la comida mientras Hermione tomaba el tenedor y él enderezó un poco la cabeza. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo comer.

"Otro?" Preguntó la castaña y él negó con la cabeza, para volver a dejarla reposar sobre el hombro de la mujer.

"De acuerdo." Dijo ella y puso el plato a un lado de nuevo.

Hermione observaba el recuerdo avanzar rápidamente. Se vio a sí misma alimentando a Severus un poco más cada vez y lo observó recuperar lentamente las fuerzas. Lo ayudaba a moverse por la cueva, y recordó que casi no hablaban. Al cabo de un tiempo, Severus fue capaz de moverse sin ayuda.

En algún punto, las memorias volvieron a su velocidad normal. Se vio quitándose la ropa hasta quedar solo vestida con la ropa interior, y saltando al agua. Severus yacía en el borde, desnudo de la cintura para arriba ya que Hermione había destruido su camisa para vendarlo. La caja torácica del hombre estaba horriblemente desfigurada y se veían los bultos en donde las costillas se habían soldado acabalgadas. Hermione apareció en la superficie del agua y miró a Snape. El hechicero aclaró la garganta antes de hablar, pero aún así, su voz sonaba rasposa.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó.

"Estoy viendo por dónde podemos salir de aquí. He estado investigando la cueva, pero ahora que estás mejor, comenzaré la búsqueda debajo del agua otra vez. Además, esto es lo más cercano a un baño. Cuando salgamos de aquí, voy a pasar un día entero sumergida en la piscina del baño de los prefectos." Respondió ella. Severus emitió una débil carcajada.

"Deberías ver el baño de los Profesores." Comentó él y ella nadó hasta la orilla.

"Es bonito?" Preguntó la chica y Severus asintió.

"Te puedes bañar, tomar un baño de vapor, tener un masaje, lo que quieras. Si logró sobrevivir, te llevaré a que lo conozcas." Prometió Severus y ella le tomó la palabra.

"Me gustaría conocerlo." Dijo ella finalmente y volvió a desaparecer debajo de la superficie del agua.

Hermione parpadeó un par de veces, mirando las sábanas. Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que no había volteado la página. Lo último que había leído era cuando había alimentado a Snape, el resto lo había recordado sola. Sonrió y volteó la página.

SS – HG

Harry caminaba por los corredores de las mazmorras, en dirección de las habitaciones de la familia Snape. Entró en la recámara del Maestro de Pociones y los encontró en cama.

"Acaso tienes una idea de la hora que es?" Preguntó el muchacho. El cuerpo que yacía bajo las sábanas se movió un poco.

"Potter?" Se escuchó la amortiguada voz de Severus. Harry no podía verle la cara.

"Si, Potter. Es más del mediodía! Y es Lunes!" Gritó e mas joven, tomando una almohada y golpeándolo con ella.

"No es el segundo Lunes del mes, o si?" Preguntó Severus con preocupación.

"No, el Día de los Muertos es el Lunes siguiente. No te has perdido el cumpleaños de Chris. Pero si olvidaste la clase doble de pociones de los chicos de quinto! Me pasé más de una hora persiguiendo fuegos artificiales errantes! Era divertidísimo cuando era estudiante, pero ahora es horrible! Esos pequeños desgraciados!" Masculló Harry.

"Bienvenido a mi mundo..." Gruñó Severus.

"Cuánto tiempo has pasado en la cama?" Preguntó Potter.

"No tengo la mas puta idea...Solo me levanté para ir al baño y la verdad es que todo ha sido como un maldito remolino..." Respondió Severus.

"Dónde está Sebastian?" Preguntó Harry

"Con ese elfo que solía ser de los Malfoy..." Contestó Severus con cansancio.

"Dobby!" Gritó Harry y el elfo apareció frente a él.

"Sí, Sr. Potter, qué puede hacer Dobby por usted?" Preguntó el pequeño ser. Harry lo miró. Se estaba poniendo viejo, pero todavía tenía mucha energía y seguía ávido por servir.

"Dónde está Sebastian?" Preguntó el hombre mas joven.

"Con Winky, señor. Ella lo está alimentando." Respondió Dobby con prontitud.

"Podrías asegurarte de llevarlo con Ginny cuando termine de comer?" Preguntó Harry y Dobby asintió.

"Por supuesto señor. El Sr. Snape no quiere salir de la cama. Dobby piensa que podría estar deprimido." Le dijo el elfo a Harry.

"Tú también lo notaste, no?" Preguntó el muchacho y el elfo asintió y desapareció.

"Sal de la cama ahora mismo!" Gritó Harry.

"Solo déjame dormir, maldita sea!" Retrucó Severus.

"Te vas a tener que levantar para esto. No fueron los fuegos artificiales los que me trajeron aquí. Ha habido muchas quejas de parte de los alumnos de Gryffindor." Comenzó a decir el muchacho.

"Sorpresa, sorpresa..." Interrumpió Severus.

"Aparentemente, Chris ha estado despertando a los muchacho cada vez que se mete en la habitación de los niños para ver a Teddy Lupin." Finalizó Harry.

Ese pequeño metamorbastardo!" Gritó Severus y se puso de pié de un salto, revelando que había estado durmiendo con la cabeza para el lado de los pies de la cama. Harry alzó una ceja al verlo. Tenía el cabello hecho un desastre y el torso desnudo.

"Antes que salgas a patear traseros, date una ducha y cámbiate la ropa. Eres un Profesor. Luce como tal." Lo regañó Harry.

"Tienes razón...Potter?" Se detuvo Severus.

"Si?" Fue todo lo que Harry logró decir. Severus había tomado una almohada de la cama y lo había golpeado con ella.

"Bueno, y en qué clase está ese pequeño mocoso calenturiento?" Preguntó con tono de papá malo. Harry se quedó mirándolo.

"Estará en encantamientos en veinte minutos." Respondió el joven, encaminándose hacia la puerta.

"Y dónde Chris?"

"Misma hora, mismo lugar." Informó Harry y salió de la habitación.

Severus finalmente salió de la cama y se bañó y vistió. Se puso unos pantalones negros, un sweater y su vieja túnica negra . No se las había puesto en un largo tiempo. Hermione no lo había obligado a usar colores brillantes, pero había suavizado mucho la elección de sus atuendos.

Al cabo de un rato, el Profesor de Pociones llegó hasta el aula del Profesor Flitwick.

"Filius, necesito hablar con el Sr. Lupin." Dijo Severus asomado a la puerta del aula.

"Sr. Lupin." Dijo el pequeño profesor y Teddy Lupin se puso de pie, mirando a Chris con preocupación. Caminó hasta la puerta y siguió al Profesor Snape por el pasillo.

"Sígame." Fue todo lo que Severus le dijo al niño.

"Sí, señor." Fue la respuesta de Teddy.

"La lengua de su madre siempre ha sido...desinhibida, así que sin duda, debe estar perfectamente bien informado sobre el sexo, mucho mas que el resto de sus compañeros. Que todos ellos juntos, me atrevería a decir." Comenzó a decir Severus. Ted no sabía qué decir. Lo que había dicho el Profesor era verdad, pero aún así, no sabía cómo responderle.

"Con eso en mente, y el hecho de que soy el padre de Chris, me podría explicar qué se supone que estaba haciendo mi hija en su cama, Sr. Lupin?" Severus se detuvo y esperó. Los ojitos de Ted se abrieron como huevos fritos y alzó la vista para mirar a su profesor.

"Profesor Snape, no es lo que piensa! Mi mamá tal vez sí me dio mas información de la que hubiera querido, pero también me amenazó diciendo que si se me ocurría tener sexo antes de sexto año, vendría aquí y me cor...me lastimaría...digamos..." Explicó el muchacho. Severus seguía mirándolo, todavía aguardando por una explicación.

"La razón por la cual Chris ha estado durmiendo conmigo es porque...desde que ustedes dos fueron secuestrados en Diagon Alley, ha estado teniendo pesadillas. Se escurre en mi habitación y duerme conmigo. Ya ha llegado a hacerlo hasta tres veces por semana. Y se están poniendo peor." Explicó Teddy. Severus exhaló profundamente.

"Aparentemente, se han puesto mas vívidos. Chris llora hasta quedarse dormida y eso es de lo que se quejan los demás niños." Terminó de contestar el chico. Severus puso sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño Lupin.

"Gracias por estar para ella. Es un alivio saber que tiene a alguien estable a su lado. Puedes regresar a tu clase." Dijo Severus mientras lo acompañaba de regreso al aula de Encantamientos.

"Sin embargo, si descubro que tú y mi hija hacen algo mas además de dormir antes de casarse, tu madre tendrá que hacer fila para castigarte." Concluyó Snape y abrió la puerta del aula.

"Sí señor." Dijo el joven Lupin con una sonrisa.

"Lamento molestarlo de nuevo, Profesor Flitwick, pero necesito hablar con mi hija. Chris, trae tu mochila." Dijo Severus y Chris se puso de pie.

"Qué pasa, papi?" Preguntó la niña. Severus cerró la puerta y puso uno de sus muy largos brazos sobre los hombros de su pequeña, llevándola hacia el jardín cercano.

"Pasé todo un fin de semana durmiendo mientras mi hija no podía dormir por las pesadillas." Dijo Severus, sentándose en una banca.

"Ted te lo dijo." Declaró Chris dejando caer la cabeza.

"Ahora, los chicos se quejan que no los dejas dormir. Se está poniendo problemático y nunca debí dejar que llagara tan lejos." Siguió diciendo su padre, mientras la tomaba de la mano.

"Por qué no me contaste de las pesadillas?" Preguntó Severus. Chris desvió la mirada y se limpió las lágrimas que ya le caían por el rostro.

"Tú estabas en el hospital y...luego, descubrí lo de mamá...tantas cosas en mi cabeza...esas pesadillas son de lo mas estúpidas, pero..." Chris se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Severus se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

"Cuéntame. No puedes guardarte algo como eso Chris. Esa noche fue algo terrible. No puedo ni imaginar lo que fue para ti. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Mantuviste la calma, me salvaste la vida. Pero estás pidiendo ayuda a gritos. Meterte en el cuarto de los niños y llorar hasta que se te acaben las lágrimas no es manera de resolver lo que sientes." Dijo él. La niña no podía mirar a su padre a los ojos. Se secó las lágrimas otra vez.

"Siempre hay tanta sangre en ellas. Estoy empapada en ella. Tú estás en el suelo y es tu sangre. Todo fue mi culpa! Mamá también está allí, pero siempre se está alejando. La llamo, pero ella voltea y mira hacia atrás, como si no le importara, así que sigue caminando y tú te mueres y ella sigue caminando, alejándose!" Le contó la pequeña. Severus la abrazó más fuerte y la niña se echó a llorar en su pecho.

El Maestro de Pociones la sostuvo así por un buen rato hasta que la chica logró serenarse. Cuando Chris comenzó a respirar con más tranquilidad, notó la túnica de su padre.

"Y esta? Es nueva?" Preguntó con curiosidad, usando la manga de la suya para secarse la cara y reajustando la de su padre.

"En realidad, es vieja." Respondió él y le peinó el cabello con una mano. Luego la tomó con suavidad del rostro y la miró directo a los ojos.

"Qué es lo que pasa con mamá? Ya sé que tiene amnesia y aya sé que está enamorada del tío R...del Sr. Weasley, pero ya rompieron, cierto? También sé que mamá y tú pelearon, pero has hablado con ella?" Preguntó Chris.

"Te dije que dormí todo el fin de semana." Respondió Severus, de nuevo, sentado al lado de su hija.

"De verdad dormiste sin despertar en todo el fin de semana?" Preguntó la niña con curiosidad.

"Es que no tenía la energía o la motivación para salir de la cama. Harry llegó esta mañana y me despertó para decirme que no había llegado a la primera clase de hoy. Estaba a punto de decirle que volvería a dormir y que cancelara el resto de mis clases del día cuando me contó de ti." Le contó Severus a su hija. La niña apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su padre.

"Yo también me siento así, como si quisiera dormir para siempre, pero Ted no me deja y se ocupa de levantarme." Contó ella.

"Ted es un buen chico." Dijo Severus con una sonrisa y Chris sonrió.

Hubo un momento de silencio entre los dos.

"Podrías perdonarla?" Quiso saber la niña.

"A quién? A tu madre?"

Chris asintió.

"Sí. SI ella recordara todo, todavía la amarías?" Presionó la chica.

Severus exhaló y miró a su hija.

"Todavía la amo Chris. Es por eso que me duele tanto. Y perdonarla...bueno, ella tiene que preguntar primero. " Dijo Severus y Chris asintió e inhaló con fuerza.

"Tú sabes que te amo, no?" Preguntó Severus.

"Claro que sí!" Respondió la niña con vehemencia.

"Estarás bien si mamá no te lo dice por un rato, cierto?" Preguntó Severus un poco preocupado. Chris no respondió de inmediato.

"Supongo que si, solo tengo que pretender que está muerta y me aferro de los buenos recuerdos de cuando éramos felices. Lo siento papá, pero pensar en los buenos tiempo, sabiendo que está viva...está bien, está actuando como una idiota y eso me hace enojar mas...así que no, prefiero que no me diga nada..." Replicó Chris. Severus se rió y le besó la frente.

"Tienes la maldición de los temperamentos de tus dos padres y sus afiladas lenguas encima." Comentó Severus. "Solo necesito saber que estarás bien, porque, para hablar con franqueza, estas metida en una montaña de mierda." Agregó. Chris no pudo evitar reírse.

"Todavía vas a cancelar el resto de las clases del día?" Preguntó la niña.

"Si tú quieres..." Sugirió Severus. La niña miró a su alrededor y luego volvió a mirar a su padre.

"Si...si quiero..." Respondió la chica con la voz temblorosa.

"De acuerdo." Dijo su padre. Chris comenzó a llorar nuevamente y Severus la abrazó.

"No puedo dejar de llorar a cada rato!" Farfulló Chris con frustración.

"Solo déjalo salir. El resto del día es nuestro." Dijo su padre, secando las lágrimas de su hija con su túnica. Chris se apoderó de una orilla de la tela y comenzó a juguetear con ella.

"Esta me gusta mucho." Dijo la niña. Severus se puso de pie y se quitó la pesada capa de los hombros para ponerla sobre los de su hija. Chris rió encantada.

"No te dará frío?" Preguntó ella. Su padre fue a sentarse nuevamente junto a la pequeña, para después envolverla en la gruesa tela como si fuera una bebita.

"No hay problema." Contestó Severus. Chris se acercó más a él y notó algo en la prenda de su padre. Inhaló con fuerza, aspirando el aroma que emanaba del género.

"Oooohhh! Ese perfume es tan familiar! Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo percibía! Usabas esta capa cuando yo era pequeña?" Preguntó Chris.

"Así es. Comencé a dejarla en el closet cuando tu mamá empezó a animarme a hacerlo...además, es muy pesada." Relató Severus.

"Por qué?" Preguntó la niña entusiasmada.

"Verás...a ella le gustaba verme como a una mujer le gusta ver a su marido..." Contestó él tentativamente.

"Ella creía que te veías sexy sin la capa." Concluyó Chris. Severus se echó a reír.

"Si...supongo que así era."

"Podemos ir a buscar a Sebastian y luego volver a casa?" Preguntó por fin la pequeña.

"Me parece bien, si. Está con Ginny ahora mismo." Dijo Severus Snape mientras se ponía de pie. El hombre tomó la mochila de su hija y Chris hizo un esfuerzo para envolverse mejor en la capa de su padre. Las olió nuevamente y sonrió, mientras seguía a su papá.

N/T: Right! Este capi es mas largo, vieron? Creo que ya se lo he dicho a unas cuantas lectoras, pero por si acaso, lo repito. Ya no dispongo de Internet en el trabajo, que es donde traduzco cuando estoy desocupada, así que, hasta que consiga una laptop, posiblemente tarde mas de lo habitual a la hora de actualizar. Trataré de no demorar demasiado, pero les pido paciencia, si? De nuevo, gracias a todas las jovencitas que tuvieran la amabilidad de darme una mano. Muchos saludos y cariños para ustedes y también para las lectoras que me siguen en cualquier fic nuevo con los que me embarco. Son geniales! Gracias por seguir leyendo!

Amia Snape: Para que Hermione lo vuelva a amar, va a tener que recordar por voluntad propia. El diario solo puede ayudar a reconocer ciertos eventos de su vida, pero los sentimientos asociados a los recuerdos tendrán que regresar solos. Si no regresan, se acabó la historia, y creo firmemente que la autora va a ser buena con todas nosotras y nos obsequiará un lindo final feliz…o por lo menos, eso espero…

Judith78: Uy! Entonces con este capi vas a llorar hasta que se te acaben las lágrimas! Espero que no llores mucho! Además, Hermione comienza a recordar!

Lantano: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Si…cómo me gustaría ver que ese imbécil pelirrojo reciba un buen merecido! Espero que la autora entre en razón y se lo dé!

Valhalla no tenshi: No te preocupes que las cosas comenzarán a acomodarse. Con lentitud, pero las cosas se van a poner en su lugar, aunque claro, no tengo plena certeza de eso…ya que quedaría a criterio de la autora…espero que sea razonable y ponga las cosas en orden o se arma la podrida!

Alexandra Snape: Fue solo la primera impresión, pero no te preocupes que pronto recordará lo que significa ser madre. Creo que el dolor que siente en el pecho Severus es como una combinación entre la lesión causada por Voldy algunos capis atrás y el hecho, casi literal, de que Hermione le rompió el corazón…pero todavía se pueden arreglar las cosas…

Bien damas, esto es todo por ahora. En breve estará arriba el próximo capítulo, así que no desesperen.

Como siempre, gracias por seguir leyendo y muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Y un gracias enorme a quienes me tienen en alerta también!

Que tengan una grandiosa semana y sigan bien.

Hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Hermione nadó a través de las diferentes cavernas, pero seguía topándose con más barreras. De verdad, empezaba a enfermarse de ellas. Regresó hacia la caverna principal, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, vio un flash detrás de ella. Volteó y nadó hacia donde suponía que debió aparecer la luz. Estiró un brazo, esperando encontrarse con otra barrera, pero sorprendentemente, su brazo pasó. De inmediato, miró sobre su hombro y se concentró para aparecerse en la cueva principal, justo a la orilla del agua.

"Y eso? Cómo lograste hacer eso?" Preguntó Severus a espaldas de Hermione.

"Las barreras desaparecieron." Dijo ella sonriendo, mientras buscaba sus jeans y su camiseta. Se vistió y se acercó a él. Puso sus brazos alrededor del torso de Severus y se apareció. Unos segundos mas tarde, se encontraban en las puertas de Hogwarts. Snape se aferró de la reja de la puerta para evitar caerse.

"No deberíamos ir a San Mungo?" Preguntó ella, pero él negó con la cabeza. Hermione abrió la pesada reja y regresó para ayudar a Snape a caminar hacia el castillo.

Todo el lugar se hallaba en silencio. Ambos notaron la cantidad e ventanas rotas, las marcas de quemaduras en las paredes y variados signos que delataban una batalla, a través de los corredores.

"Nos perdimos la fiesta..." Dijo Severus al llegar al Gran Salón. Allí estaban algunos profesores usando sus varitas para limpiar.

"Hermione?" Escucharon que alguien decía. Ella alzó los ojos y se encontró con Remus. "Severus! Dónde te habías metido? Pensamos que habían muerto." Dijo Lupin.

"No sabemos en donde estuvimos...qué pasó?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Voldemort trajo a todo su ejército hasta aquí., pero Harry ganó." Dijo Remus con aire triunfal y Hermione hizo un gesto.

"Dónde está él?"

"Con los Weasleys, pero ustedes dos iran a visitar a Madame Pomfrey." Dijo Remus y los ayudó a llegar hasta la enfermería.

Una vez allí, encontraron la mayoría de las camas ocupadas. Madame Pomfrey los vio entrar y rápidamente se dirigió hacia ellos. La mayor parte de los pacientes ya habían sido examinados.

"Por las barbas de Merlín! Pensamos que ustedes dos estaban muertos. Vengan aquí atrás." Dijo la medimaga y los llevó a las oficinas de atrás.

Severus permanecía sentado en una cama mientras Madame Pomfrey realizaba toques con su varita sobre él y Hermione. La chica resultó estar en buena forma, pero Severus era un caso totalmente distinto.

"Lo siento Severus, pero esto te va a doler un poco." Dijo la mujer y el oscuro hechicero tomó una buena cantidad de aire, se recostó sobre el colchón y se quedó muy quieto. Hermione permaneció a un lado, observando a la medimaga hacer su trabajo y reacomodar todos los huesos destrozados.

La castaña no tenía idea de cómo Severus aguantaba semejante tortura. Apenas había hecho un par de sonidos a medida que cada hueso hacía un ruido muy desagradable y se realineaban debido a la influencia de los hechizos de Madame Pomfrey.

"Sra. Snape?"

Hermione no pudo evitar sentir el llamado.

"Sra. Snape? Sra. Snape!"

Eso logró sacarla del trance que implicaba estar dentro de su propio diario, llevándola de regreso a la realidad de la biblioteca. Frente a ella, se encontraba un estudiante sosteniendo varios libros.

"Lo siento mucho. Estaba distraída." Dijo ella, tomando los libros que el chico tenía en las manos. Echó una mirada a su alrededor y cayó en la cuenta de que el lugar estaba bastante concurrido. Se acercó al chico de los libros y le preguntó en voz baja.

"Por qué hay tantos alumnos aquí?

"Las clases de pociones del día han sido canceladas. La biblioteca es el único lugar seguro en donde evitar al Sr. Filch hasta la clase siguiente. " Respondió el muchacho y regresó a su lugar.

"Genial. Él es el que quiere que recupere la memoria pero es el primero en causarme distracciones." Murmuró Hermione con enfado. De inmediato, se amonestó a sí misma, sabiendo que él no tenía forma de saber que ella se sentía frustrada con la situación, pero era Severus el candidato más probable para culpar por esos males.

"Hermione." Una voz, otra, no la de un alumno, atrajo su atención. Hermione se dio la vuelta y encontró a Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald, qué estás haciendo aquí?" Preguntó ella.

"Vine a ver si ya te calmaste." Fue la estúpida respuesta.

"Que si me calmé...largo! Fuera de aquí Ronald!" Le gruñó Hermione al pelirrojo, pero él, ya estaba rodeando el escritorio.

"Oh, vamos!" Trató de convencerla él. La castaña se puso de pie y lo empujó, pero él la atrapó y la besó. Ella le lanzó un codazo en el abdomen. Weasley emitió un gemido apagado y la dejó ir.

"Entonces todavía estás enojada." Susurró el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. Le pellizcó el trasero y se fue. Hermione le dedicó una mirada cargada de odio mientras el tipo salía de la biblioteca. De pronto, notó que el lugar estaba muy calmado. Miró a los estudiantes y se dio cuenta que todos habían visto lo ocurrido. Hermione trató de componerse y volvió a sentarse.

Naturalmente, los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar.

"Genial." Pensó ella y tomó el diario para depositarlo dentro de su bolso, y rezó para que las clases se normalizaran pronto.

N/T: Un corto, lo admito, pero estoy tratando de estirarlo lo mas que puedo, hasta que la autora actualice la historia. No me odien! Plis! En breve, estará arriba el capítulo 13.

Mara: No sé si estás leyendo este fic también, pero por si acaso…Snape es el sueño de muchas chicas y mujeres….jeejejejee

Rose Dels Vents: Me alegra que mi consejo haya sido de ayuda! He notado que cada vez hay torturas más creativas cuando se trata de castigar a la hortaliza pelirroja…MUY BIEN! Estoy muy orgullosa de todas ustedes! SNIF!

Araceli: Creo que como padre sobre protector está perfecto! Jajajajajaaaa Hey! Si quieren comenzar una colecta PRO LAPTOP no me ofendo! BWAHAHAHAHAAAAAA

G: Me alegra muchísimo animar tus ratos de ocio! La historia está un poco rebuscada, pero no se puede negar que es emocionante!

Bueno, alguien dejó un review sin nombre. Es una pena, me gustaría saber tu nombre para poder contestarte de manera, digamos, mas personalizada, jeejeje

De cualquier manera te contesto, por si acaso. En los próximos capítulos, Hermione comenzará a recordar con más detalles e intentará acercarse a Severus. Tal vez al principio lo haga para recolectar información sobre un pasado que no recuerda, pero luego, lo hará porque va a recordar que de verdad lo ama. Severus, por su parte, fiel a sí mismo, no le va a brindar mucha información que digamos…

Bien. En una semana o menos, (eso espero), estará arriba el capítulo 13. Tengan paciencia porque cuando llegue al capítulo 14, se me acabaron los capítulos para subir. Tendrán que tener paciencia damitas. En lo que esperamos por el siguiente capi, podrán leer algunos one-shot e historias cortas, pero no desesperen que me han prometido que la historia continúa.

Un abrazo para todas y gracias por seguirme!

Hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

La semana pasó lentamente para Hermione. No quería arriesgarse a seguir leyendo el diario durante las horas escolares, en caso que Ron quisiera sorprenderla de nuevo.

Hermione iba caminando por los pasillos de la biblioteca, acomodando los ejemplares que habían sido retirados.

"Sra. Snape?" Se escuchó una joven voz a su espalda.

Hermione miró por encima de su hombro para encontrar a una Hufflepuff.

"Qué puedo hacer por ti?" Preguntó la castaña.

"La Profesora McGonagall la necesita en su oficina." Contestó la niña.

Hermione tomó aire. "Esto no puede ser bueno." Pensó ella.

"Gracias." Fue todo lo que le dijo a la pequeña mensajera y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Hermione llegó a la puerta de la oficina de McGonagall y encontró a Christiana sentada frente al escritorio. La niña miró a su madre y luego volvió a mirar a Minerva.

"Ah, Hermione. Ya envié a alguien por Severus también." Comentó la mujer mayor.

"Qué es lo que sucede?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Chris empezó una pelea en Transfiguraciones hoy." Dijo la mujer.

"Una pelea? Un duelo?" Quiso saber Hermione.

Chris saltó como un resorte. "No. Lo agarré a golpes con mis propias manos!"

"Srta. Snape! Nadie está festejándole la ocurrencia! Está en serios problemas!" Cortó Minerva, mientras Hermione observaba admirada cómo Chris miraba a McGonagall a los ojos sin pestañear siquiera. O la niña tenía unos ovarios enormes o Minerva estaba perdiendo su toque.

"Y por qué comenzaste una pelea?" Quiso saber la castaña. La curiosidad fue lo que originó la pregunta.

"Como si te importara! Pero como sea, yo no la comencé. Fue él." Dijo la pequeña con firmeza.

"Bueno, entonces, qué fue lo que hizo él?" Reformuló la mujer.

"La escuela entera está hablando de eso! Ese desgraciado solo fue el primero en decirme lo que piensa en la cara!" Estalló Chris.

"Srta. Snape!" Gritó Minerva.

"Y qué fue lo que dijo?" Preguntó Hermione con más calma.

"Te llamó una ramera! Y a mí ya me importa un bledo, pero Papá no se merece eso!" Dijo la chica a los gritos.

"CHRISTIANA!" Se escuchó el bramido desde la puerta. Las tres mujeres de la habitación se sobresaltaron y voltearon para ver a Severus en la puerta.

"Qué cosa te dio la impresión de que podías hablarle de esa manera a tu madre? Discúlpate ahora mismo!" Ladró Snape. Chris dejó caer la cabeza y miró a su madre.

"Lo lamento."

"Está bien. No he sido la madre del año con exactitud..." Dijo la castaña, mirando ella también al piso. No se había dado cuenta de lo rápido que los rumores corrían y lo crueles que podían ser.

"Ahora. Por qué razón he sido sacado de mi clase?" Preguntó Severus en un tono más normal. Minerva intentó comenzar su relato, pero el Maestro de Pociones alzó una mano.

"Quiero que ella me lo cuente." Dijo el hombre mientras Chris se miraba los zapatos y jugueteaba con las orillas de su túnica.

"Estoy esperando jovencita." Demandó Severus. La chica inspiró una gran cantidad de aire.

"Yo...yo...me lié a golpes de puño con Michael Finnegan..." Respondió Chris.

Severus observó a su alrededor.

"Y dónde está el Sr. Finnegan?" Quiso saber Severus.

"En la enfermería." Contestó su hija. Snape levantó la vista para mirar a McGonagall.

"Cuál es el castigo que ha decidido?" Preguntó el Pocionista.

"Un mes de detención con el Sr. Filch." Respondió la Jefa de Gryffindor.

"Un mes?" Preguntó Chris con espanto.

"Estoy de acuerdo. De pie." Acordó Severus con McGonagall y ordenó a su hija. A Hermione no le gustó el tonó de Snape y también se puso de pie. Los siguió hasta el pasillo.

"Un mes de detención?" Preguntó Chris.

"Agradécelo! Si fueras alumna de mi casa estarías castigada hasta Navidad! Peleas con puños, Chris? Sabes bien que esa conducta es inaceptable!" Dijo Severus en voz más alta de lo normal.

"Bueno, bueno, cálmense..." Trató de interceder Hermione.

"Tú no escuchaste las cosas que dijo! Y además, tú te peleaste con el Sr. Weasley!" Gritó Chris a su padre. Severus le dedicó una mirada reprobatoria.

"Si. Y creo que te he educado mejor que eso. Te eduqué para que seas mejor que yo! Quiero que la gente te respete como nunca me respetó a mí! Quiero que seas lo suficientemente fuerte para atravesar esas situaciones como yo nunca pude hacerlo!" Bramó Snape. Chris cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y miró para otro lado.

"No pude evitarlo. Cuando dijo esas cosas..." Comenzó a decir la niña.

"Lo tomaste personal y te sentiste insultada. Es natural. Y por eso te agradezco por defender mi honor." Dijo Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

Los ojitos de Chris se llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a lloriquear. Luego abrazó a su madre, quien la abrazó a su vez, apretadamente. El corazón de la castaña dolía inmensamente.

"Lo siento tanto. Lo siento tanto..." Hermione comenzó a llorar también. Luego, la mujer miró a Severus.

"Ronald vino hace unos días. Le dije que se fuera pero me arrinconó y me besó a la fuerza, justo frente a todos los alumnos, en la biblioteca!" Trató de explicar.

"Debiste golpearlo!" Farfulló Chris, todavía lloriqueando. Hermione se rió.

"Y tú no te metiste en líos por eso? Aunque sé perfectamente lo que sientes. Cuando estaba en la escuela y tenía a Draco Malfoy y a tu padre poniéndome los pelos de punta, una vez, perdí los estribos y golpeé a Malfoy en la nariz." Recordó Hermione, riendo. Chris la miró.

"Qué te hacía papá?" Preguntó la niña con el ceño fruncido. Hermione suspiró y sonrió.

"La mayor parte del tiempo me ponía nombres. Una vez, Malfoy me alcanzó con un hechizo que causó que los dientes me crecieran enormes. Le mostré lo que había pasado a tu padre y él dijo que no veía la diferencia. Me fui llorando y estaba tan enojada!" Ahora Hermione se reía a carcajadas. Severus intentó ocultar su rostro y no echarse a reír al recordar ese día.

"Cómo fue que no te volviste loca?" Preguntó Chris asombrada. Hermione le sonrió a su hija mientras le arreglaba el cabello.

"Tenía a mis amigos. Harry y Ron me escuchaban protestar por horas, hasta que me sentía mejor. Escribía a mis padres. Me sumergía en los estudios. Tú también debes encontrar algo para aliviar el estrés y no meterte en problemas." Concluyó Hermione. Severus puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Chris.

"No dejes que te engañe. Ella SI se metió en líos y se desquitó conmigo...prendió fuego mi abrigo." Dijo el hombre con un gesto. La boca de Hermione llegó hasta el piso.

"Pero eso fue antes del episodio de los dientes y solo lo hice porque pensaba que estaba tratando de matar a Harry!" Se defendió ella. Esta vez, fue Chris la que se echó a reír.

"Tratando de matar a Harry?" Preguntó.

"Fue durante mi primer año y pensábamos que Snape era un traidor, trabajando para Voldemort...estábamos equivocados..." Dijo la castaña.

"Estoy confundida. No me culpan de la pelea, pero todavía debo cumplir con el castigo?" Preguntó Chris con cara de no entender nada.

"Si. Todavía estás castigada. Necesitas aprender en que batallas pelear. Y pelear en la escuela es inaceptable y puede tener consecuencias incluso fuera de la escuela. Te contamos de nuestras experiencias para que sepas que no eres la única con mal temperamento en la familia. Ahora, suficiente de recuerdos. Tienes clases y no olvides de ver al Sr. Filch después de clases." Advirtió Severus. Chris asintió y se secó las lágrimas.

"Me sienta peor que ustedes estén enfadados conmigo que golpear a Finnegan." Dijo la niña.

"Bueno, como dijiste, no tenemos derecho a enojarnos por eso." Dijo Severus riendo. "Pero tal vez sea buena idea que vayas a disculparte con el Sr. Finnegan mas tarde." Dijo su padre. Chris dejó caer la cabeza derrotada, pero luego asintió y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.

"Oh...no puedo imaginarme a mi misma disculpándome con Draco Malfoy." Dijo Hermione mientras observaba a su hija alejarse.

"Qué bueno que recordaste como ser una buena madre." Dijo él una vez que Chris ya no pudo oírlos.

"Cuando la vi llorar no pude evitarlo. Ella es mi nenita...y...por Merlín! Ya tiene once años! O los tendrá el Domingo." Comentó ella. Severus asintió.

"Pero ella tiene razón. Debí golpear al bastardo." Dijo Hermione.

"A mí me funcionó de maravillas." Dijo él y comenzó a alejarse.

Hermione lo observó caminar con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"Eeemmm..." Trató de articular la castaña. Severus la escuchó y se detuvo. Se dio la vuelta y la miró.

"Tuve un sueño en donde estaba embarazada con Sebastian...y...él es...él es..." Hermione no podía concluir lo que quería decir.

"Él es que?" Preguntó Severus.

"Él no es nuestro segundo hijo, verdad?" Preguntó ella con cierto temor.

"No. No lo es." Respondió él sin cambiar el gesto del rostro.

"Y dónde está nuestr..." Intentó preguntar ella, pero él la interrumpió.

"Está en el diario." Dijo Severus y reanudó camino.

"Recién voy por la parte en la que regresamos de la caverna." Dijo Hermione.

"Pensé que leía mas rápido." Replicó Severus antes de desaparecer por la esquina.

Cómo deseaba Hermione que él dejara de hacer eso.

N/T: Por fin! Hermione ya recordó a sus hijos y se dio cuenta de lo mucho que los quiere. Ahora queda que recuerde que ama a Severus y cómo comenzaron a salir...y también queda por esperar que ese imbécil pelirrojo se deje de romper las pelotas! Pero qué tipo! Es más pesado que mochila de plomo!

Eydren Snape: Estoy de acuerdo. Un castigo como ese para el imbécil pelirrojo no estaría nada mal! Yo lo pondría en un cajón, al mejor estilo Kill Bill, enterrado bien al fondo del pozo y se lo llenaría de arañitas….jejejeee…el tamaño de las arañas puede variar de acuerdo a las ganas de torturarlo, eh? Tal vez incluya algunos escorpioncitos y algunas garrapatitas…total, son arácnidos también, así que no creo que ese tarado note la diferencia mientras grita como loco….

Eileen Prince Snape: Jejejeee una colecta pro laptop…no estaría mal, sobre todo porque el límite de mi tarjeta de crédito no alcanza para comprarme una…SOB…voy a tener que esperar un poco para poder comprarla…pero bueh, que le voy a hacer…de cualquier modo, no voy a dejar de traducir, ya que encontré la manera de seguir sin tener que recurrir a la estúpida y a veces útil, Internet…AH, y si…la niña Chris no se puede parecer mas a sus padres…qué carácter tiene, no?

Amia Snape: No he visto a Harry en los capítulos que leí hasta ahora, es decir, no lo he vuelto a ver. Supongo que en algún momento volverá a aparecer, fear not, my friend. A mi también me gusta esa relación medio de amor-odio que hay entre Harry y Severus. Me encantó cuando lo fue a despertar! Jajajaja me moría de la risa. Yo también hubiera hecho algo mas que darle solo un codazo al pelotudo ese…espero que mas adelante, reciba un merecido acorde a su estupidez…o sea, que va a terminar medio muerto…

Bien. Solo queda un capítulo hasta que la autora actualice. Por cierto Eydren, vi tu mensaje para Lady Kenora en DeviantArt…jejejee gracias por ayudarme a convencerla! En lo que la autora continúa, podrán leer una historia muy dulce llamada Tobías. Espero que les guste tanto como a mí.

Muchos saludos a todas y gracias por seguirme!

Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Mas tarde esa noche, ya pasado el toque de queda, cuando todos dormían, Hermione fue al Baño de los Profesores.

Era un lugar tranquilo, en donde podía tomar un baño, leer y en donde no se tenía que preocupar por encontrarse con Weasley saliendo de algún lado.

Se sentó en la orilla de la piscina. El agua comenzó a llenarse de ingredientes por sí sola. Docenas de velas se encendieron mientras los aromas de las esencias vertidas en el agua se asentaban en el aire. Hermione sonrió e inhaló profundamente mientras hacía una pausa para oler el aire cargado de diferentes aromas.

Esos olores le resultaban familiares y sintió como si desataran un recuerdo oculto en lo profundo de su mente.

"Oooh! Vamos!" Dijo ella para sí misma mientras cerraba los ojos y olía el aire una vez más.

Imágenes de ella y Severus juntos en esa misma piscina.

Los labios casi rozándose, las llamas de las velas, sus manos en el cabello de él, las manos de él deslizándose por su cuerpo, las costillas de Severus aún golpeadas.

El recuerdo cobró un poco mas de claridad a medida que los protagonistas encendían las pasiones uno del otro.

"No me diga, Srta. Granger que ya no es virgen..." Hermione pudo escuchar la voz de Severus como un susurro en su mente.

"Y qué fue lo que lo hizo pensar que lo era?" Preguntó ella.

"Y yo que siempre pensé que era tan buena niña..." Había dicho él con un gesto pícaro.

"Eso es lo que le pasa por pensar..." Se había reído ella.

El ruido de las llaves de agua cerrándose atrajo la atención de Hermione de regreso al presente. Abrió los ojos con una sonrisa en los labios. Esa era la misma noche en la que habían regresado.

Severus la había despertado en medio de la noche cuando debió haber estado recuperándose y la había llevado a ese mismo lugar, el Baño de los Profesores.

Habían estado hablando por un buen rato antes que una cosa llevara a la otra y terminaran haciendo más que solo tomar un baño en aquella piscina.

Había sucedido de repente, pero ella se sentía conectada con él. Ella lo había cuidado y él había sido su única compañía por tres meses, como se enteraría mas tarde.

Hermione también recordó que no había regresado a su habitación si no hasta el amanecer.

Hermione buscó el diario y lo acercó a la orilla mientras se metía en el agua. Leyó esa parte para asegurarse de estar recordando correctamente y se sintió feliz al descubrir que así era. Observó la relación entre ambos mientras, al mismo tiempo, trataban de mantenerla oculta.

Harry había sido el primero en desconfiar, preguntando inocentemente si había pasado algo entre ellos en el tiempo que compartieron en la cueva y que Voldemort la había usado para mantenerlos cautivos.

Harry no pudo evitar notar lo tranquila que ella estaba y como solía iluminarse el rostro de la chica cuando Snape estaba cerca.

Al final, Hermione había tenido que decir la verdad cuando el embarazo de Christiana comenzó a notarse.

Ronald fue el que lo tomó de la peor manera y por mucho tiempo no le dirigió la palabra. Los demás, actuaban con torpeza a su alrededor. Además, ella nunca les había dicho a sus padres toda la verdad.

Ellos pensaban que Severus era mucho más joven de lo que en realidad era y que le había propuesto matrimonio antes del embarazo. Hermione les había escrito desde la primera noche que había pasado con Severus.

Era una compleja red de mentiras que quedó al descubierto cuando a Chris se le había escapado la edad real de su papá, durante los preparativos de su fiesta de cumpleaños, cuando la niña tenía unos ocho años.

Al ver lo feliz y exitoso que había resultado el matrimonio que ya llevaba ocho años, los padres de ella no se pudieron quejar.

Hermione puso el diario a un lado nuevamente, y finalizó su baño. Quería regresar a la cama antes de que los demás llegaran para las duchas de la mañana.

N/T: Chicas, les pido mucha paciencia, porque todavía no tengo novedades de la actualización, pero para que se entretengan, como ya comenté en el capi anterior, podrán leer 'Tobías'. Espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí. Pero les prometo que no voy a dejar Sueños y Recuerdo inconclusa. En cuanto tenga novedades, de inmediato actualizo la historia.

Nini Snape: Supongo que Severus se está aguantando porque ama mucho a Herms…por lo menos, ella ya recordó una buena parte de su historia. Solo queda esperar que siga recordando y nos eche un poco de luz en algunas áreas bastante oscuras.

Lyla Snape: Chris ya perdonó a su mamá. Lo que queda por resolver es la relación con Sev. Es cierto que quedó muy dañada por lo que ella hizo con cierto pelirrojo infeliz, pero Sev la ama mucho y supongo que después de hacerse un rato el difícil, la va a perdonar. Si no hiciera las cosas un poco difíciles, no sería el Gran Severus Tobías Snape…no?

Minerva91: Jeeejejee Severus solo quiere desquitarse…y quién lo culparía…mira que ir a meterse con ese pelirrojo desagradable hace que me den ganas de vomitar…PERO QUE ASQUETE! PUAJJJJJ!

Hasta aquí, chicas. Para que no me odien, desde el lunes, podrán leer Tobías. Porfa chicas, no me odien!

Saludos y abrazos para todas!


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 16

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la tienda, mirando los brillantes adornos. Sentía la necesidad de comprar algo para Chris.

Cada vez que pensaba en la niña llorando de frustración, sus instintos maternales se removían en su interior. Sabía bien que lo que mas quería la pequeña era poder ver a sus padres de nuevo juntos, y Hermione no la podía culpar.

Se quedó mirando una cajita de música. Los lados estaban tachonados con brillos rojos y dorados. Las patas y los bordes eran dorados. Sobre el frente tenía el emblema de Gryffindor y en la tapa, un tigre danzante. Abrió la tapa y se escuchó una hermosa melodía. Se escuchó oyendo la música con los ojos cerrados. Era tan bella. Abrió los ojos y vio algo, más bien alguien, en el espejo que había empotrado sobre una de las paredes. Se dio la vuelta y encontró a Severus.

"Cancelaste las clases de la tarde?" Preguntó ella, acercándose a él desde el otro lado de la mesa en la que Severus examinaba algunas cosas.

"En realidad tengo unas horas libres. Creo que la que está esquivando sus obligaciones en el castillos, eres tú." Retrucó él mirándola.

"Normalmente, esto sería causal de celebración entre nosotros..." Empezó a decir Severus, pero se quedó callado y luego se alejó y se puso a mirar unas máscaras que pendían de la pared.

"Hubiera pensado que ya habías comprado el regalo para Chris hace mucho tiempo." Comentó Hermione.

"Estaba un poco ocupado con una experiencia cercana a la muerte. Mis disculpas." Dijo él con poca paciencia. Ella dejó caer la cabeza y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

"Solo estoy tratando de ser amable. Además, que es lo que haces mirando máscaras venecianas para una niña de once años, por Merlín?" Se sulfuró la castaña.

"Cielos! Si que eres lenta para leer!" Dijo él.

"Disculpa?"

"No has leído mas de tu diario, verdad?" Preguntó Severus.

"No. Es que sigo pensando en Chris y que su cumpleaños es esta semana." Explicó ella.

"Cuando Cristiana tenía siete años, un día, desapareciste y te la llevaste contigo." Comenzó a contar Severus.

"Qué?"

"Tuviste una pérdida muy violenta, el cual era nuestro tercer hijo. Tú estabas..."Se quedó callado. Ella lo escuchaba, sintiendo que lo que escuchaba era muy familiar.

"...deprimida..No hablaste por semanas, no dejabas que Chris se alejara de ti...me costaba muchísimo lograr que comieras. Y un día, tú y Chris desaparecieron. Te fuiste por casi un año entero. Chris lo recuerda como una gran aventura que vivieron juntas y yo trato de mantenerlo de ese modo. Aparentemente, la llevaste a ver el Carnaval de Venecia." Contó Severus mientras tomaba una máscara de la pared y la examinaba.

Ella sonrió y miró la máscara. Al verlas allí, todas juntas sobre la pared, pareció trasladarse y recordó la música, las risas, los disfraces, trajes de intricadas costuras y las danzas.

"Estuvimos allí por unas dos semanas. A ella le encantaron que las calles estuvieran hechas de agua y las fiestas, Por mi parte, tuve grandes dificultades para hacerla dormir. Extrañaba tu voz. Siempre me preguntaba en dónde estabas." Rememoró Hermione distantemente a medida que los recuerdos regresaban.

"Y tú le dijiste que estaba perdido y que trataban de encontrarme. Como dije, ella lo recuerda como una gran aventura y así debe seguir." Finalizó Severus, poniendo la máscara en su lugar y tomando otra.

"Siempre decía que lo que mas le había gustado de Venecia habían sido las máscaras. Le compro una nueva cada año. Dice que quiere tener una gran colección para poder elegir una, cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor para poder volver a ir. Tiene once años y ya sueña con poder llevar a su propia hija al Carnaval de Venecia." Dijo Severus sonriendo. Hermione se echo a reír.

"Es todo un personaje." Dijo ella, todavía sonriendo. "Ugh..Estoy tratando de recordar otro lugar al que fuimos, pero no puedo acordarme de nada hasta que alguien me lo dice o lo leo!" Dijo Hermione con frustración.

Severus la miró. "París, Roma, Venecia, Atenas, El Cairo, Tel Aviv, Agra, Kerala, Kashmir, Hong Kong, Darwin, Sydney, Kyoto, Tokio, Moscú." Recitaba una lista muy bien memorizada. "Anchorage, Vancouver, Toronto, New York, New Orleáns, Chicago, Phoenix, Los Angeles, Hawaii, Cancún, México DF, Jamaica, Río, Santiago, Buenos Aires, Cape Town, Brazzaville, Casablanca, Madrid y Dublín." Finalizó Severus. Hermione lo miró con extrañeza antes de recordar y gemir.

"Las fotografías! Te envié fotografías!" Recordó ella y él asintió.

"Y Chris las tiene..." Comenzó a decir él.

"...clavadas en un planisferio gigante sobre su cama!" Terminó de decir Hermione y Severus asintió. "Qué mas?" Preguntó él.

"Tiene otro mapa con las rutas que quiere viajar, pero en su escritorio." Recordó Hermione y Severus solo asentía.

"No puedo recordar hacerlo, pero aún así, es extraño. Tomar a mi hija y largarme de esa manera."

Severus encogió los hombros.

"Lo hiciste." Dijo él y se decidió por la máscara que tenía en las manos y se dirigió hacia el mostrador y Hermione se quedó pensando.

"Qué hiciste tú?" Tenía que seguir recordando.

"Traté de ir por ustedes, pero tú me escribiste y entonces supe que tenía que dejarte hacer lo que fuera que necesitaras. Y necesitaste salir al ver el mundo con tu hija. Drástico, si, pero funcionó." Comentó Severus.

"Un momento. Ella tenía siete cuando nos fuimos, así que ya tendría ocho cuando regresamos..." Comenzó a pensar Hermione, en voz alta.

"Quedaste embarazada como al es de regresar, unos meses después que Voldemort hiciera su gran tercer regreso de la tumba." Aclaró Severus mientras ponía la máscara sobre el mostrador y pagaba por ella. Luego se acercó a ella y le habló al oído. "Así que, a dónde me llevarás este año?" Preguntó él y le sonrió antes de desaparecer por la puerta. Ella se quedó mirándolo mientras recordaba algo.

Recordó llevar a Severus a algunos de los lugares que había visitado con Chris, para su aniversario. Fue la mejor manera que encontró para disculparse por haber desaparecido de esa manera.

Y seguía pensando en cómo pudo irse así nada mas, tan de pronto.

"Ooh! Fue por culpa de Ron!" Gruñó la castaña.

"Disculpe?" Preguntó el encargado. Hermione inhaló y lo miró.

"Perdón?"

"Qué puedo hacer por usted?" Preguntó el hombre.

"Si. Quiero la caja de música con el emblema de Gryffindor que tiene allí." Dijo Hermione.

"Buena elección madame. La pondré en una caja para usted." Dijo el hombre y fue a buscar lo que le pidieron.

"Podría envolverlo por favor?" Preguntó la mujer y el dependiente asintió.

N/T: BIEN! Por fin se actualizó! Y ahora podemos seguir leyendo! Dividí el capítulo en tres partes para hacerlo durar un poquito más…no se enojen conmigo, plissss! JEjejee

Por fin Severus le pone un poco de onda y ayuda a Herms a recordar…creo que en el próximo capítulo, van a odiar todavía mas al imbécil pelirrojo…solo aguarden una semanita y podrán leer el próximo.

Arwen Genevieve: Con respecto al review de Epifanía, jejeee si…finalmente aprendí a traducir el vocabulario propio del Universo Potter…me costó bastante y me mandé una buena cantidad de cagadas, pero al final, algo aprendí…gracias por aportar a mi educación!

Bueno, bueno, bueno! Me alegra muchísimo que las cosas con tu marido estén mejorando! A ver si se pone las pilas y te trata como una reina! A veces los hombres pueden ser taaaaaan ciegos y descuidados! Si una no le recuerda prácticamente todo, porque de cuando se juega tal o cual partido de fútbol, cuando se corre tan carrera o cuando pelea tan tipo se lo acuerdan bastante bien, no festejarían ni su propio cumpleaños! De verdad amiga, me alegra mucho mucho que las cosas estén mejorando! Ánimo!

De momento, espero que este capítulo te entretenga! Y gracias por leer mis traducciones! Muchos besos!

KatherineSN: No se si estás leyendo esta historia también, pero en caso que si lo estés haciendo, te respondo. La verdad, la única pareja que me gusta del Universo Potter es esta, Severus/Hermione, pero puedo tolerar bastante bien a Hermione con Lucius Malfoy, e incluso parejas tripartitas entre Severus, Hermione y Lucius. Debe ser que me encantan Alan Rickman y Jason Isaacs. Tengo debilidad por los hombres maduros, por eso mi novio tiene quince años más que yo…jeje.

El inglés lo estudié porque mi madre me obligó, como me obligó a aprender también francés y alemán. Claro que cuando empecé con los idiomas, protestaba porque no me gustaban, pero ahora, más de veinte años después, no puedo evitar agradecerle. Estudié en institutos, así que pasé muchísimo tiempo hablando en otro idioma que no fuera español…Gracias miles por leer las historias y espero que sigamos conversando a través de este medio, en el futuro. Ah, y bienvenida al club de los SevMiones!

Okis. Eso es todo por esta semana. No se imaginan la alegría que me dio ver que Dreams and Memories se había actualizado! Salté y grité como loca y me puse a bailar en la mitad de la sala. Mi novio todavía teme que lo vaya a atacar o que me vuelva loca o algo por el estilo. Debo recordar no volver a comportarme de esa manera cuando esté en casa…

En una semana, tendrán un capi nuevo. Cortitos, lo sé, pero así duran mas! Jajajjaaja Saludos para todas!

Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 17

1

"Por favor Chris! Podrías hacer esto por mi?" Rogó Rick a su compañera. Chris gimió.

"No Rick! Tuviste tiempo suficiente para hacerla tú mismo! Yo tuve detención anoche y aún así pude hacerla!" Dijo Chris y Rick le mostró la lengua.

"Oh, Teddy!" Intentó el pelirrojo.

"No Rick." Contestó Ted sin levantar la vista de su libro.

"Por amor a Merlín Chris! Tu papá me va a matar!" Dijo Rick. Chris se echó a reír y lo miró.

"Mi papá no te va a matar...solo va a matar a tus notas." Dijo la niña entre risas y Rick sollozó.

"Lo que va a provocar que mamá me asesine!" Lloriqueó el pelirrojo. Ella levantó la vista de su pergamino una vez mas.

"Qué vas a hacer, exactamente, después de la escuela?" Preguntó Chris.

"Varias cosas. Salir con los chicos, practicar quidditch..." Comenzó a enumerar el muchacho.

"Vas a hacer todo eso pero no eres capaz de levantar una pluma y leer un libro...podrías hacer tu tarea mientras escuchas a...espera...quidditch?" Preguntó la chica.

"Si. Voy a entrar en el equipo. Van a haber pruebas el próximo fin de semana para encontrar un reemplazo para William Thomas." Contestó Rick. Chris sonrió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Y dime, por qué necesita ser reemplazado?" Preguntó la pequeña.

"Porque no es elegible."

"Bueno, como sea, entonces, por qué no intentas mas hacer tu tarea?" Preguntó Chris.

"Porque no quiero! Quiero que TÚ lo hagas por MI! Así nunca me sacarán del equipo." Contestó Rick con una sonrisa.

"NO VOY A HACER TU TAREA!" Gritó ella. Rick se alejó con temor.

"Está bien, está bien! No me golpees! No quiero saber lo que le hiciste al pobre Finnegan!" Lloriqueó el muchacho. Chris le echó una mirada de piedra a Rick, y si le golpeó la cabeza con un pergamino enrollado.

"Además, de verdad vas a presentarte para las pruebas de quidditch?" Ladró la niña.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Estás en primer año."

"Hey! Mi tío entró al equipo en primer año. Mi papá y el tío Fred entraron en segundo. Incluso el tío Ron entró, creo que en quinto o en sexto, no me acuerdo. Lo llevo en la sangre!" Replicó el niño pelirrojo.

"El tío Harry no califica para lo de la sangre. Él se casó con la tía Ginny. Qué gracioso...es tu tío y yo lo veo mas que tú." Dijo la niña.

Ted se rió a carcajadas y sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Solo porque tú vives en el castillo desde que naciste!" Rick le mostró la lengua otra vez y se fue a los dormitorios.

Ted se levantó de su lugar y fue a sentarse junto a Chris.

"Así que, qué quieres de regalo por tu cumpleaños?" Preguntó el niño Lupin. "Es mañana."

Chris dejó su pluma y miró a su amigo.

"Volver el tiempo atrás y asegurarme que toda esta porquería con mis padres no ocurra nunca." Respondió al muchacha. Ted se mordió el labio.

"Hay un segundo favorito?"

"Arreglar la amnesia de mamá?"

"Eeeehhh...probemos con un tercer favorito...y pensemos en algo que si pueda darte."

Chris se rió con ganas y apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ted.

"Nada." Contestó la pequeña al final. Ted suspiró y regresó a sus estudios.

Ted...qué quieres hacer después de la escuela?" Preguntó Chris después de un rato.

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Digo, cuando nos graduemos..."

"No sé...solo quiero pasar este año." Contestó Ted entre risas y Chris asintió.

"Yo iré a ver el mundo de nuevo. En realidad, quiero irme ahora mismo... esta noche, de hecho...solo empacar mis cosas y largarme."

Ted la miró.

"Por qué?"

"Tal vez, para cuando regrese, todo estará mejor." Dijo Chris con tristeza.

"No creo...además, tu papá destrozaría el mundo para encontrarte y lo sabes. Mejor ahórrate la reprimenda." Contestó Te y Chris se rió.

"Tienes razón. Me salvaste una vez mas." Dijo la niña distantemente y se quedó mirando el fuego.

Ted le echó una mirada preocupada a su amiga pero trató de verse normal.

2

Hermione miraba la extensión del parque frente a ella como ausente. Se hallaba sentada bajo un árbol, junto al lago. Severus estaba sentado a su lado y la tenía entre sus brazos. Le besó la frente mientras observaba a su hija.

"Christiana!" Llamó él cuando la pequeña se alejó demasiado. Entonces Severus se puso de pie fue por ella. La niñita vio a su papá acercarse y los ojitos se le encendieron con picardía. Comenzó un juego entre ellos de 'atrápame si puedes'. Severus se rió y le dio ventaja.

Mientras jugaban, Hermione se quedó en donde estaba.

"Hola Mione." Ella levantó la vista y se encontró con Ronald Weasley.

"Vine a verte. Escuché lo que ocurrió. Ronald se sentó a un lado de la castaña y Hermione lo miró otra vez.

"Deberías largarte de aquí. Ven conmigo y olvídate de todo aquí. Esos dos ni siquiera lo notarán y lo sabes. Ves? Tú estás aquí sentada, llena de tristeza y qué es lo que está haciendo él? Jugando con la mocosa, riéndose en tu cara." Dijo el pelirrojo.

"Seguramente perdiste al bebé porque él es muy viejo." Añadió Weasley.

Los ojos de Hermione se llenaron de lágrimas.

"Vamos...lárgate...ven conmigo." Siguió Weasley y se acercó mas a ella. Le susurró en el oído y le besó el cuello. Hermione le dedicó una mirada cargada de veneno y le propinó un codazo. Luego se puso de pie, con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se acercó a su esposo y su hija.

"Mami!" Dijo Chris con una sonrisa. Hermione extendió su mano hacia ella y la pequeña la tomó con seguridad, para luego comenzar a caminar hacia el castillo.

Severus se quedó mirándola.

"Hermione?" Preguntó. Ella no respondió, solo siguió caminando.

Severus miró a Weasley con furia. Ronald se puso de pie y se fue hacia el límite de aparición.

Hermione salió de las páginas de su diario y sacudió la cabeza.

"Ronald, qué mierda es lo que te pasa?" Preguntó a l aire.

La conducta de Weasley la había dejado atónita. Siempre había sido un poco idiota, siempre la había hecho enfadar cuando estaban en la escuela, pero siempre pensó que incluso él, tenía límites.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

N/T: Con cada capítulo en el que aparece ese cochino pelirrojo, siento mas ganas de matarlo...ustedes no? Cómo pudo decir algo así? Es un mocoso de mierda, un desgraciado infeliz, un mediocre sustituto de ser humano, un ignorante, un desalmado, un...un...ES UN TERRIBLE HIJO DE PUTA!

Araceli: jejejejejeeee fue una cara de esas que se podrían leer como 'PERO QUÉ CARAJOS…?' También se puso a leer los fics que tengo guardados y se atrevió a preguntar 'qué tenía ese Alan Rickman, que no tuviera él'. Por supuesto, me tragué la respuesta a semejante pregunta…a mi novio no le gusta el fútbol. Él prefiere mirar rugby o carreras de coches…por suerte no le gusta el fut! Me sacan de quicio esos fanáticos recalcitrantes!

Bueno, bueno. Para su regocijo, les anuncio que la buena de Lady Kenora ha actualizado nuevamente, así que tendremos algunos capis mas para deleitarnos…con algunas sorpresitas…algunas agradables y otras no tanto…

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Chapter 17

Este capítulo está dedicado a Euni-Chan, que ha tenido la gentileza de dedicarme a mí y a MariSeverus su fic Recuerdos en la Lluvia. Muchas gracias por dedicarlo!

Capítulo 17

1

Todavía inmersa en sus pensamientos, Hermione alzó la cabeza cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en su puerta.

Puso su diario a un lado y se levantó. Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con el rostro de Teddy Lupin.

"Eres Teddy, correcto?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Sí, señora." Contestó el muchacho.

"No es un poco tarde para que un estudiante esté fuera de la cama?"

"Sí, señora, lo sé, pero creo que necesita saber algo. Es sobre Chris. No sé si recuerda lo suficiente, pero tuve miedo de decirle al Profesor Snape." Dijo el chico.

"Qué le sucede a Chris?" Preguntó la castaña con preocupación.

"Creo que quiere huir. Estuvo hablando de volver a salir para ver el mundo y de verdad sonaba distante. . La verdad es que no estoy seguro si lo vaya a hacer o no, pero si va a hacer algo." Contó Ted y Hermione se quedó pensando por un minuto.

"Muy Teddy, gracias por avisarme. La quieres mucho, verdad?" Preguntó esta vez la mujer.

Teddy asintió.

"Ella es mi amiga, pero por mi seguridad, por favor, no le diga que se lo conté." Suplicó el pequeño.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

"Te lo prometo. Ahora, vuelve a la cama antes que Filch te atrape." Ordenó ella.

"Sí señora!" Contestó el chico y regresó por el corredor hacia su habitación.

Hermione pensó por unos instantes y luego salió.

2

Chris entró de puntillas en la habitación de los niños. Encontró a Ted dormido. Le sonrió al niño durmiente y le dejó una nota sobre su mesita de noche.

Con rapidez, salió de la Torre de Gryffindor, esquivando con éxito a Filch, hasta que llegó a la puerta frontal.

Chris abrió la pesada puerta y la cerró una vez que había salido.

"Un paseo a la luz de la luna?" Preguntó Hermione. Chris casi se muere del susto.

"Mamá!" Masculló la niña.

"Relájate que no estás en líos." La tranquilizó la mujer.

"No?" Preguntó la niña con incredulidad.

"No...Escapar parece una buena idea, no? Te molestaría un poco de compañía? La última vez funcionó bastante bien, verdad?"

"Funcionó para que?" Preguntó la chica.

"Para mi...la última vez, cuando estuve enferma." Aclaro Hermione.

"Enferma? Estábamos buscando a papá..." Replicó Chris. Hermione solo sonrió y asintió en silencio.

"Mas bien, estaba tratando de buscarme a mí misma. Recuerdas que estaba embarazada antes que nos fuéramos?" preguntó la castaña.

"Si...Lily murió..." Contestó Chris.

"Después que las mujeres tienen a sus bebés, algunas pueden caer en depresión, pero es mas probable que ocurra si el bebé muere. Huí y te llevé conmigo." Confesó la castaña.

"Por qué me mentiste?" Preguntó Chris y Hermione solo encogió los hombros.

"No sé...solo recuerdo haberlo hecho. Recuerdo algunas cosas aquí y allá. Sé que son reales. Sé que hice esas cosas, pero se siente casi como si fuera la vida de otra persona, como si alguien más hubiera hecho todo eso. Desde que desperté, ha sido como tener una experiencia extra corpórea...No puedo ni siquiera imaginar lo que ha sido para ti y por eso, te pido perdón." Finalizó Hermione.

Chris dejó caer la cabeza y miró el suelo.

"Así que, que me dices? Nos vamos por un rato o regresas a la escuela.?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Papá estaba muy preocupado...alguna vez le dijiste en donde estábamos?" Preguntó la niña.

"Y no crees que estará aterrado si te vas y quieres hacer la vida por las tuyas y sin decirla a dónde te vas?" Preguntó Hermione.

La niña solo encogió los hombros y miró al castillo.

"Yo...no sé..." Chris fue interrumpida por un sonido como un POP.

"Qué fue eso?" Preguntó la niña en voz baja. Hermione, por instinto, atrapó a la pequeña y la puso cerca de su cuerpo.

"Regresa al castillo de inmediato." Urgió Hermione. Podía reconocer el sonido de la aparición en cualquier lado.

"Por qué la prisa, Srta. Granger?" Dijo una voz cargada de risa desde la oscuridad.

Hermione lanzó un gran flash verde con su varita y mientras los Mortífagos estaban enceguecidos, abrió la puerta y empujó a Chris dentro del edificio.

"Mami!" Gritó la niña.

"Corre! Ve a despertar a tu padre y dile lo que ocurre!" Dijo Hermione. Pero Chris sacó su varita y lanzó un hechizo que enviaba fuegos artificiales hacia lo alto, en donde pudieran ser vistos en la oficina de Dumbledore.

"No abandoné a papá y no lo haré contigo." Declaró la niña, tomando su lugar junto a su madre, esperando a que los Mortífagos ataquen a través de la puerta del castillo.

"Tienes solo once años, qué tan bien puedes manejar un duelo?" Preguntó su madre preocupada.

"Tú, el tío Harry y papá, que es un maestro duelista, me han estado enseñando desde que pude sostener una varita en alto." Admitió Chris mirando a su madre.

"Está bien, de acuerdo...veamos entonces si tienes mis habilidades para aprender." Respondió Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia la puerta del castillo.

N/T: Bien, bien, como hemos visto en el capítulo anterior, como siempre, el imbécil de Ronald Weasley fue el responsable de poner a la pobre Hermione de malas, provocando que la chica se fuera de viaje con Chris, dejando a Sev atrás…ojala y la autora recapacite y le de una buena paliza a ese infeliz pelirrojo.

Ahora se armó la gorda…mortífagos en la puerta del cole…y ahora? Seguramente llamarán a los Aurores, miembros de la Orden y demás gentes buenas…para que tengan en cuenta nada más, recuerdan cuando atacaron Hogsmeade y Weasley apareció cuando todo estaba terminado y fue a jactarse de haberse cansado mucho en la batalla y que por eso no había podido defenderse de Severus? Bueno, en el próximo capítulo me cuentan en dónde está el Gran Auror Weasley cuando las papas queman…(leer esta última parte con voz sarcástico/irónica).

Espero que disfruten del capítulo!

Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

1

Hermione apuntó hacia la puerta y usó cuanto hechizo podía recordar para reforzar el hierro de la puerta.

"No queremos tener que correr de pronto y tropezarnos una con la otra, sí? "Necesitamos espacio para poder reaccionar sin interponernos en el camino de la otra." Instruyó Hermione. Chris se limitó a escuchar y a seguir a su madre a donde fuera.

"Lanza mas de esos fuegos artificiales. Despierta a todo el castillo de ser necesario." Dijo la mujer y la niña se puso de espaldas a su madre y lanzó hechizo tras hechizo.

2

Ted se despertó con los estallidos de los fuegos artificiales. Miró a su alrededor y encontró la nota. La tomó y la leyó, palideciendo mas y más.

"Chris!" Bramó y buscó a tientas un par de pantalones y su varita. Mientras se acercaba a la ventana, logró ponerse los pantalones, los zapatos y una camisa que encontró.

"Ay, mierda!" Dijo el chico y corrió hacia la puerta. Al salir, pasando por le retrato de la Dama Gorda, la mujer en el lienzo le gritó. "Todos los estudiantes deben permanecer en sus habitaciones y no salir a menos que un profesor les diga lo contrario!"

Se escuchó la voz de McGonagall a través de los pasillos, pero Teddy la ignoró y siguió corriendo hacia la puerta de entrada.

Al llegar al hall de entrada, un par de enormes manos lo atraparon.

"Teddy? Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" Ese era Severus Snape.

"Chris está ahí afuera! Ella es la que está lanzando los fuegos artificiales!" Contestó el chico aterrado. Severus miró en dirección a la puerta.

"Teddy, escúchame bien. Toma el pasaje hacia Hogsmeade y alerta a tu madre así puede traer al resto de la Orden hasta aquí." Ordenó Severus.

"Pe-pero..." El niño intentó discutir.

"Yo iré por Chris. Ahora, vete!" Dijo el hombre y Teddy asintió y corrió en busca del pasaje hacia Hogsmeade.

3

Hermione trataba de reforzar la puerta contra los Mortífagos que bullían afuera y sus combinados esfuerzos por irrumpir en la escuela.

La puerta fue, finalmente, destruida en medio de una terrible explosión que lanzó a la madre y a la hija al suelo. Fueron a caer contra el puente y la cabeza de Hermione se golpeó contra el barandal de piedra.

Emitió un grito cuando su visión se puso en blanco y luego solo podía ver puntos blancos. Solo sentía dolor así que se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos. Trató de ponerse de pie, pero no se podía mover, sin importar cuanto quería hacerlo. Chris tocó tierra pesadamente y rodó en el suelo. Alzó la cabeza y vio a su madre en el piso.

"Mami!" La niña se puso dificultosamente de pie y corrió hacia ella.

"Chris?" Preguntó la mujer. Se puso de pie como pudo y volvió a tomarse la cabeza.

"Chris, hija, no puedo ver..." Dijo la castaña al tratar de enfocar la vista y fallar. La niña se quedó mirando la puerta por unos segundos. El polvo todavía flotaba pesadamente en el aire, así que no podía ver si había algún mortífago en la cercanía. Chris corrió hacia su madre y la tomó del brazo, tirando de ella hacia y guiándola hacia un lugar seguro, siempre con su varita lista para defenderse.

Hermione, mientras tanto, respiraba con dificultad al sentir que su cabeza latía dolorosamente y sentía el cuerpo entero como si un millar de hormigas lo recorriera. "Por el amor de Merlín! Cómo duele esto!" Jadeó y dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás. Chris la miró con preocupación. "Mami...estás sangrando..." Dijo la niña, acercándose en cuatro patas hasta su madre. La pequeña usó la manga de su suéter para limpiar la sangre del rostro de su madre. Hermione comenzó a respirar con mas suavidad y de pronto sus ojos se cerraron al quedar inconsciente.

"Mami? MAMI! Despierta mamá!" Dijo la niña, casi entrando en pánico. Como no respondía, la pequeña comenzó a zarandearla.

"MAMI!" Siguió gritando la niña. La mujer abrió brevemente los ojos y luego inhaló profundamente antes de abrir los ojos definitivamente y volvió a tomarse la latiente cabeza.

Chris escuchó que alguien se acercaba por detrás y se dio la vuelta con la varita lista para atacar.

"Sectumsempra!" Pronunció la niña en voz bien alta. La maldición alcanzó al mortífago y lo cortó de punta a punta, enviándolo lejos de ellas.

"Christiana Lucille! Te dije que nunca usaras ese hechizo! Puedes matar a alguien!" Ladró Hermione a su hija.

"Ya sé, ya sé! El tío Harry casi mata la tío Draco con esa! Es solo que me asusté! Era un mortífago!" Se defendió la niña sin pensar y lanzó otro hechizo contra otro mortífago que se acercaba.

Hermione parpadeó varias veces, tratando de pensar con claridad. Tomó su varita. "Mortífagos?" Preguntó confundida pero luego vio movimiento a su izquierda. Vio a alguien con las ropas de un mortífago, así que comenzó a luchar a la par de su pequeña.

4

Severus corrió hacia fuera y vio que los mortífagos avanzaban sobre el puente. Eran muy pocos.

McGonagall apareció a su lado.

"Esto parece una distracción...no hay suficientes de ellos...Ese no es el ejército que puede llegar a ser..." Dijo Severus y Minerva lo miró.

"De qué pueden estar distrayéndonos?" Preguntó la mujer.

"Hay mas de una manera de entrar en el castillo." Contestó Severus.

"Debemos verificar los otros puntos de acceso!" Anunció Minerva al tiempo que lo pensaba.

"Puedes ir a revisar si quieres, yo iré a buscar a mi hija." Gritó Severus sobre su hombro mientras corría en busca de su pequeña.

Minerva corrió de regreso al interior del castillo mientras los otros profesores salían con las varitas en la mano.

5

Hermione le disparó a otro mortífago y sacudió la cabeza. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de figurarse si había acertado o no.

"Tenemos que salir de aquí!" Le dijo a su hija. Tomó la mano de la pequeña y la atrajo hacia sí cuando escuchó un sonido como de piedras cayendo que sacudió el puente, para luego ver un flash de luz verde, seguido de los gritos de los mortífagos. Hermione y Chris se miraron una a la otra.

"Severus..."

"Papá!"

Las dos hablaron al mismo tiempo.

Hermione ayudó a su hija a salir del escondite y la mantenía detrás de ella mientras se abría paso hasta su marido.

Severus les echó una mirada y tomo a Chris de la mano, poniéndola detrás de su cuerpo.

"Métanse adentro ahora!" Gruñó el hombre a su hija y Chris no se atrevió a contradecirlo, así que se dio media vuelta y corrió.

"Eso fue un poco rudo." Comentó Hermione, pero él no dijo nada y siguió luchando.

Ella lo miró como esperando una respuesta, pero de inmediato, volvió a poner su atención en la batalla.

Segundos después, los profesores se unían al fragor de la batalla junto a los miembros de la Orden, flanqueando a los mortífagos y obligándolos a retroceder con rapidez

Los acólitos de Voldemort se replegaron y en cuanto estuvieron fuera de los confines de Hogwarts, desaparecieron.

"Qué carajos fue eso?" Preguntó Severus a Tonks quien encogió los hombros sin saber qué decir.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Eso fue todo? Diez minutos y se terminó? Una de dos, o habrá una segunda oleada o nos están distrayendo de algo más." Ladró Severus mirando alrededor. Todo estaba tranquilo. La única evidencia de que allí había habido una batalla eran las marcas de los hechizos lanzados, ensuciando la escena.

"Iré a verificar con el Ministerio." Dijo Tonks y desapareció.

"Limpiemos este desastre y pongamos los hechizos protectores de nuevo en su lugar." Dijo Severus y alzó su varita.

Hermione siguió su ejemplo y en escasos minutos, las protecciones estaban colocadas y todo estaba perfectamente limpio y ordenado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

Los profesores regresaron al interior del castillo y los miembros de la Orden dejaron el lugar.

6

Chris entró en el castillo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó hasta la cima se detuvo, sumida en sus pensamientos.

"_Un momento..."_ pensó la niña, recordando todo lo que había ocurrido. Pensó en su madre y lo que había dicho después de golpearse la cabeza.

"Que me parta un rayo!" Dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa. Dio media vuelta y regresó por donde vino a toda marcha.

"Ya recuerda!"

N/T: FINALMENTE! Hermione recuerda quién es! AAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHH! Pero ahora que recuerda quien es, también va a recordar qué hizo y con quien...más problemas...SIGH

Y como fue eso que los mortífagos tiran un par de petardos y se van a la mierda...? Me huele a que van a haber problemas...me quedó picando eso de que Minerva se fue a chequear las entradas alternativas y no volvió...esperemos que la paz dure un poquito más...

Araceli: Si, bueno…yo creo que su estupidez se debía a la cercanía de el imbécil pelirrojo. Tal vez ahora que está alejado de él, entre en razón…además, habrás visto en este capítulo que lo que necesitaba era un buen golpe en la cabeza…jejeee En el próximo capítulo podrás incrementar tu odio por la comadreja….

Bien jóvenes, me disculpo por no haber actualizado ayer, pero es que estaba muy cansada y la verdad sea dicha, me olvidé. Tengo un capítulo mas para subir y luego habrá que volver a esperar a Lady Kenora. Por lo menos, Hermione está un poco mejor, no?

Habrá que seguir esperando.

Buenas noticias! Varias autoras me han respondido, dándome el visto bueno para traducir sus historias, así que MAS SEVMIONES! En cuanto suba el capítulo 19 de Sueños y Recuerdos, comenzaré con una nueva historia. Espero que les guste! Es cortita, pero muy interesante y muy bonita. De las romanticonas, no puro sexo, que tanto nos gustan, pero si leemos mucho de eso, terminamos cansándonos, no? Para variar un poco las cosas. Espero que la disfruten tanto como yo.

Saludos para todas y hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Severus emprendió el regreso al interior del castillo. Hermione lo alcanzó y caminó a su lado, lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo voltear. Llevó sus manos hasta el rostro de él , parándose en las puntas de los pies para besarlo con dulzura.

Severus la tomó de los hombros y la apartó.

"Qué estás haciendo?" Preguntó manteniéndola lejos.

"Qué?" Respondió ella, confundida. "Creo que tengo derecho a besar a mi esposo, no?" Él la miró y apartó un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente de la mujer, revelando una profunda cortada. La cicatriz de la primera herida estaba nuevamente abierta.

"Deberías ir a la enfermería." Comentó él con suavidad y apartándose de ella. Hermione lo miró con enfado y volvió a tomarle la mano.

"Severus, qué diablos sucede cont..." Hermione se detuvo en la mitad de la oración. Había sentido los dedos de Severus. Le miró la mano y vio que la alianza de matrimonio había desaparecido. Se miro su propia mano y vio las cortadas en su propio dedo.

Gimió y se cubrió la boca con las manos. Volvió a mirar a Severus y retrocedió unos pasos.

"Pero que...?" Trató de decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero no podía pensar en qué. Trató lo mejor que pudo en recordar algo de lo ocurrido anteriormente durante ese día. Todo era un revoltijo en su cabeza. Revuelto y confuso. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza, clavándose las uñas en la piel, deseando desesperadamente el poder recordar.

"Hermione..." Comenzó a decir él, estirando una mano para tocarla.

Ella lo miró y los recuerdos se aclararon y de pronto, lo recordó todo.

Todo.

Hermione se atragantó con su propio aliento y se echó a llorar. Miró a Severus y se le encogió el corazón al darse cuenta de todo lo que había hecho. Su esposo trató de abrazarla pero ella se alejó mas de él sacudiendo la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Cómo puedes siquiera mirarme?" Se lamentó Hermione, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Severus le puso una mano sobre el hombro pero ella retrocedió todavía más.

"Hermione? Qué mierda le hiciste?" Preguntó una voz. Ambos alzaron la vista y vieron a Ron Weasley.

"Ron?" Preguntó ella.

"Vine para asegurarme que estuvieras bien." Dijo el pelirrojo, corriendo a su lado.

"Aléjate de mi!" Gritó Hermione, pero Ronald no hizo caso.

"Qué?" Preguntó estúpidamente.

Hermione, con el rostro surcado de lágrimas, acumuló todas sus energías y todo su peso y empujó al pelirrojo tan fuerte, que este fue a caer de trasero al suelo.

"TÚ ME HICISTE ESTO! TÚ LO HICISTE!" Le gritó la castaña enfurecida.

Ronald retrocedió arrastrándose cobardemente hacia atrás, alejándose de ella mientras Hermione blandía su mano lastimada hacia él.

"Si claro, pero recuerda que eso es cosa de dos personas! Tú estuviste de acuerdo!" Dijo Weasley tratando de defenderse.

"Ah, si! Es cierto. Pero te aprovechaste de mí, como tantas otras veces lo hiciste en el pasado! Tengo hijos! Oh, Merlín! Mis hijos...! Chris! Sebastian! Ronald Weasley! No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que hiciste!" Le gritó Hermione a Weasley. "Yo era feliz! Tenía un esposo al que amaba con cada fibra de mí ser! Y ahora...ahora...incluso poniéndome de rodillas y suplicando por su perdón miles de veces, no lo merecería! Ronald! Estaba lastimada! Necesitaba tu ayuda y me traicionaste!" Bramó la castaña.

"Hermione...yo..." Trató de decir el pelirrojo, pero ella no lo dejó continuar.

"Cuando desperté, todo era como un sueño, nada parecía ser real. Nadie actuaba como recordaba que debía. Y entonces, apareciste tú y no habías cambiado nada. Eras el mismo de siempre. Eras el único que me resultaba normal cuando todo lo demás se veía tan fuera de control. En lugar de ayudarme y ser mi amigo, en lugar de ayudarme a sanar y a recordar..." Hermione no podía seguir. Ya no aguantaba más. Miró a Severus y dejó caer la cabeza con pesar.

"Lo lamento tanto." Dijo la castaña y miró hacia la puerta.

"Hermione." Dijo él. Ella empezó a correr y él a correr detrás de ella. Pasó la reja y la cerró. Severus se aferró a la reja pero Hermione la mantenía cerrada. Él la miró y estiró una mano a través de la puerta y la posó sobre el cuello de ella.

"De verdad estás de vuelta?" Preguntó Severus y ella apoyó su frente contra su pecho.

"De verdad lo siento tanto..." Dijo Hermione.

"No te vayas...por favor..." Suplicó él y le besó la frente. Ella no dijo nada. Se zafó de su agarre y desapareció.

"Papá!" Gritó Chris a espaldas de Severus. Golpeó la reja suavemente con la cabeza, embargado por la frustración. Luego se dio vuelta.

"Chris, creí haberte dicho que te quedaras dentro del castillo." Dijo Severus.

"Papá...es que creo que mamá recuperó sus recuerdos!" Contestó la niña emocionada.

"Lo sé." Dijo él y le echó una mirada asesina a Weasley quien se había puesto de pie. Chris los miraba a uno y a otro confundida.

"Y ahora qué hiciste?" Preguntó la niña. Ronald la miró pero no dijo nada. Comenzó a caminar en dirección de la puerta, pero se detuvo junto a Severus.

"Escucha..." Comenzó a decir el pelirrojo.

"Una palabra mas y te rompo la quijada." Dijo el Maestro Pocionista. Luego se acercó más y se paró a milímetros de su cara.

"Y si te atreves a volver a acercarte a mi esposa, te parto el jodido cuello, me oyes?" Gruñó Severus, reinstalando el miedo en el pelirrojo, miedo que no había sentido desde que estaba en la escuela. Sin decir palabra, Weasley corrió hacia la puerta y se fue.

"Papá? Dónde está mamá?" Preguntó Chris.

"Chris...mamá necesita un poco de tiempo para pensar..." Comenzó a decir él.

"No, papá. No es eso. Se golpeó fuerte en la cabeza. Dijo que no podía ver y no podía caminar bien. Y si tiene una concusión y se queda dormida?" Dijo la niña. Severus volvió la mirada hacia la puerta.

"De acuerdo. Iré por ella, pero tú haz lo que digo y vuelve al castillo." Ordenó Severus. Chris asintió y lo abrazó antes de trotar hacia el edificio.

Severus salió de los terrenos de Hogwarts y trató de pensar hacia dónde podría ir Hermione. Unos instantes después, desapareció.

N/T: Personalmente, hubiera preferido que Hermione y Severus le dieran una buena tunda a ese pelirrojo de mierda. Lástima. Tal vez la próxima. Vieron? Al final recordó todo! Esperemos que Severus la encuentre y que no pase nada mas...cuánto drama!

Araceli: Y bueh, a veces, la manera mas fácil de resolver las cosas es a los golpes…jejejeee

La próxima historia, mientras esperamos la actualización de Lady Kenora, es del tipo romántica-lacrimógena…espero que te guste. Pero una advertencia, puede incrementar los niveles de odio hacia Los Merodeadores, Lily Evans y Minerva McGonagall…solo para que sepas, eh?

Así está la cosa. Tuvimos suerte que Lady Kenora actualizara dos veces seguidas por la demora, pero ahora hay que esperar la nueva actualización. Para quienes preguntaron, no sé cuanto dure esta historia. Voy traduciendo conforme la autora sube los capítulos. Para quienes quieran leer la historia en inglés, lo pueden hacer en DeviantArt, con el nombre de Lady Kenora. También pueden leer otras historias y ver mucho fanart genial, además de algunas historias cortitas que van con los dibujos. Disfruten!

Y bueno, hoy es mi cumpleaños número treinta y me siento un poco más vieja…gracias a todas las chicas que me saludaron hoy! Muchas gracias a todas Por todo. Por leer, por comentar, por seguirme en esto, en todo. Muchas gracias!

Saludos y hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

1

Severus se apareció en una caverna y miró a su alrededor. No había estado allí en un largo tiempo. Hermione y él habían regresado a ese lugar un año después de haber sido capturados y habían decidido nunca volver. El rancio hedor, el ruido del agua haciendo eco contra las paredes de roca y la suave luz que se filtraba desde el agua. Todo eso, remontó a Severus a los días en los que luchaba por respirar y Hermione estaba allí. Solía sentarse por horas, envolviéndolo con sus brazos, sosteniendo sus costillas en su lugar para que él pudiera respirar con más facilidad y así poder obtener algo parecido al descanso.

Severus encontró a la joven castaña sentada a orillas del agua, con los pies metidos en ella y los ojos enrojecidos e hinchado por el llanto.

"Creo que necesitamos conseguir un nuevo sombrero seleccionador...nunca vi a una Gryffindor correr tanto..." comentó él mientras se sentaba al lado de ella. La mujer levantó la cabeza.

"Ese condenado sombrero ha estado equivocado desde el momento en el que tú fuiste sorteado en tu primer año..." Dijo ella y se restregó los ojos.

"Yo...no sé qué decir..." Dijo ella de pronto, mirándolo directamente.

"De verdad recuerdas todo?" Preguntó Severus. Hermione asintió.

"Desafortunadamente, no puedo creerles ni a Ron ni a ti." Dijo ella.

"A mi? Acaso no luché lo suficientemente duro?" Preguntó él. La castaña le sonrió.

"Te traté tan horriblemente...es que solo tenía los recuerdos de épocas en las que pensaba de otra manera sobre ti...tantas cosas que no sabía! Y tú...oh, por Merlín! Casi te matan! Tus heridas...quiero verlas..."

Demandó ella y Severus comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa mecánicamente, con movimientos casi reptilíneos, luego se arrodilló junto a ella.

Hermione deslizó las puntas de los dedos sobre las heridas del pecho de él.

"Todavía se ven frescas..." Comentó la castaña.

"Aún duelen la mayoría de los días...me estoy acostumbrando..." Respondió él y Hermione comenzó a lagrimear una vez más. Levantó abruptamente la otra mano para taparse la boca por un instante antes de volver a hablar.

"Qué es lo que está mal conmigo? Podrías haber muerto! Y nuestra hija tuvo que vérselas sola para salvarte! Y ni siquiera le di un abrazo!" Lloriqueó Hermione.

Severus la envolvió con sus brazos cubiertos por la túnica y la abrazó apretadamente.

"Era como si tuvieras dieciséis otra vez. Sin hijos, deseando a Weasley y odiándome, pero habías comenzado a rectificar hacia el final..." Dijo él y Hermione revoleó los ojos.

"Ah, si...qué bien que manejo las crisis, no?" Retrucó ella, escupiendo sarcasmo.

"Si...bueno, hablando de crisis...esos mortífagos nos estaban distrayendo de algo. Deberíamos regresar antes que nos perdamos otra batalla. " Finalizó él. Ella se rió y comenzó a abotonarle la camisa. Él deslizó los dedos entre el cabello castaños de ella. Luego se acercó más y la besó, mientras una oleada de alivio lo recorría de pies a cabeza. Había algo en ella que lo calmaba, que desataba su estrés.

"No sé cuanto tiempo hubiera podido aguantar..." susurró Severus en el oído de ella. Otra lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Hermione mientras sus temblorosos labios besaban los de él una vez más.

"Vámonos." Dijo él finalmente, poniéndose de pie. Ayudó a la castaña a ponerse de pie también, pero las piernas de ella flaquearon y casi se cae.

"Qué sucede?" Preguntó él con preocupación, mientras ella se aferraba con fuerza de los brazos de Severus.

"Todo está moviéndose..." Respondió ella y regresó a sentarse en el suelo.

"Chris dijo que te golpeaste fuerte en la cabeza." Dijo él, haciendo el cabello a un lado para poder ver la herida.

"Severus...Severus...qué tal si me quedo dormida y vuelvo a olvidarlo todo?"

"Entonces haré mi mejor esfuerzo para quedarme a tu lado, si tu me dejas, eso si...Además, me preocupas mas que te duermas y ya no despiertes mas..." Contestó él y la levantó en brazos.

"Te llevaré con Poppy."

2

Severus entró en la enfermería con Hermione todavía en sus brazos.

"Poppy!" Gritó al entrar.

"Severus? Iba de camino a Londres, qué sucede?" Preguntó la medimaga, saliendo de su oficina.

"Recibió otro golpe en la cabeza. Se siente mareada cuando intenta ponerse de pie." Explicó él al acercarse a la mujer y a una cama.

"Otra vez? Todavía no recuerdas nada de los últimos doce años?" Preguntó Poppy.

"No, ya recuerdo todo, pero comienza a dolerme la cabeza y cuando intento

pararme, todo comienza a dar vueltas." Informó la castaña a la médica.

Poppy comenzó a usar los hechizos de diagnóstico y a hacer lo que podía.

"por qué te estabas yendo a Londres tan tarde?" Preguntó Severus.

"Quién - tú - ya – sabes atacó en Diagon Alley y lo destruyó completamente. Ya llevan contadas cientos de bajas." Dijo la mujer.

"Cientos? Es que aumentó la población de Diagon Alley de la noche a la mañana o que?" Preguntó Hermione con sorpresa.

"Es que está rodeada de departamentos y edificios. " Explicó Severus.

"Las autoridades Muggles están diciendo que fue un horrible escape de gas, o lo que sea que eso signifique..." Clarificó Poppy.

"El gas es un fluido gaseoso que queman los muggles para calentar los hogares. Si no se lo quema y continúa escapando, se concentra en un lugar y se expande, hasta que una pequeña chispa lo enciende y estalla." Explicó Hermione mientras Poppy seguía usando su varita sobre ella.

"Entonces es una excusa plausible. Bien mi querida, hice lo que pude contigo. Tienes otra concusión. Te recomiendo no dormir por unas 24 horas." Dijo la mujer y la castaña asintió.

"No será problema. Iré contigo para ayudarte en lo que pueda." Sentenció la chica y Poppy asintió y habló.

"Si sientes que puedes con eso..." Dijo la medimaga.

Hermione extendió una mano para tomar la mano que Severus ofrecía y se puso de pie.

"Despacio..." Advirtió el hombre. Ella se mantuvo de pie por unos momentos.

"Estoy bien." Respondió la chica.

"De acuerdo, entonces vámonos." Ordenó Poppy y los otros dos la siguieron hacia fuera del castillo.

N/T: Hola! Me disculpo, antes que nada, por la demora para subir cualquier cosa. Creo que nunca me había tardado tanto, pero es que estoy muy ocupada últimamente y la verdad es que también estoy muy cansada...pero no se preocupen que aunque tarde, no voy a dejar de traducir. Al menos no por ahora...

EN fin, ha pasado casi un mes desde que actualicé o di señales de vida, así que ahora les traigo el capítulo número 20 de este fic tan lleno de drama!

En una semana, más o menos, podrán leer otro capi más, así que no desesperen!

Y prometo comenzar con una historia nueva en breve. Por favor, les suplico que me tengan paciencia…

Mrs. González: Bueno, no sé si estarás leyendo esta historia también, pero como está desactivada la opción para responderte los mensajes, podemos conversar a través de este medio…gracias por leer los fics y me alegra mucho que los hayas disfrutado! Habrás notado lo mucho que desprecio a ese lelo pelirrojo, no? Jejeeee De verdad lo odio con lo más oscuro de mí ser…

Muchas gracias a todas las que me desearon feliz cumple, hace como un mes atrás…perdonen si me olvidé de responderle a alguna, pero sepan que me llegaron todos los mensajes y les estoy muy agradecida por el cariño!

Gracias totales!

Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

1

Hermione no podía creer el grado de devastación en Diagon Alley. Se apretó el abrigo al cuerpo y se puso manos a la obra.

Se sentía tan egoísta al preocuparse por lo que le había estado sucediendo cuando algo como esto se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos.

Voldemort todavía rondaba, aterrorizando a la gente mientras ella era consumida por la amnesia en lugar de haber estado ayudando a Harry a encontrar una solución.

También sentía un poco de culpa al encontrar alivio en una distracción de ese tipo.

Había también rescatistas muggles trabajando junto al personal mágico. Hermione de inmediato se puso a trabajar para separar muggles de gente mágica.

"Hermione!" Se escuchó una voz que la llamaba. La castaña se volvió para encontrarse con Harry que corría a su encuentro, en medio de los despojos.

"Harry!" La chica abrazó a su amigo con fuerza.

"Tenemos que sacar a los muggles de aquí para poder comenzar a usar magia y limpiar este desastre." Dijo el muchacho que vivió.

"De acuerdo, por allí hay un oficial que está casado con una bruja. Él puede ayudarnos a sacarlos de aquí." Comentó Hermione. Luego preguntó. "Dónde está Severus?"

"Él está...por qué estás preguntando por él?" Preguntó el muchacho.

"Porque es mi esposo." Contestó la castaña. Harry sonrió ampliamente y la abrazó.

"Y él ya lo sabe?" Inquirió Harry. La chica se rió y puso una cara extraña.

"Él estaba allí..."

"No, quiero decir que si ya lo sabe...que si sabe si ya recuerdas que es tu esposo..." Preguntó Harry con cautela. Hermione asintió.

"Si, ya lo sabe." Corroboró ella. " Ven Harry, vamos a ocuparnos de este desastre y luego podremos hablar." Dijo ella y se fueron a buscar al oficial de policía muggle.

2

Lograron sacar a los muggles del lugar en poco mas de media hora y para ese momento, cada persona con una varita estaba reparando los daños.

Finalizaron lo más rápido que pudieron, pero ya estaba bien entrada la mañana cuando pudieron poner en su lugar los resguardos muggles y los edificios era solo una sombra de lo que habían sido.

"Hermione, esto tiene que acabar." Dijo Harry con pesar. Hermione lo miró y vio la expresión de su amigo Esa mirada que indicaba que estaba a punto de hacer algo estúpido o muy peligroso.

"Has estado tratando de detener esto desde que naciste Harry. Cómo vas a hacer para encontrarlo?" Preguntó la castaña.

"Ese amuleto...el Sr. Weasley dice que ha resurgido...y que ha sido enviado a un museo... Voldemort aún no lo ha convertido en un horcrux..." Comentó Harry mientras se paseaba de aquí para allá.

"Y si es una trampa? Quién te dice que no ha estado haciendo justamente eso mientras limpiábamos el desastre que hizo aquí?" Dijo ella.

"Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo." Dijo Harry y extendió una mano hacia su amiga. Hermione miró alrededor en busca de Severus.

"No podemos ir solos."

"Vayan. Yo buscaré a los miembros de la Orden que estén disponibles y nos encontraremos en el ministerio." Dijo Severus, que se acercaba a Hermione. La besó y ella tomó la mano de Harry. Ambos desaparecieron y dejaron a Severus para que hiciera su parte.

N/T: Bien chicas...no me maten, pero hasta nuevo aviso, esto es todo lo que tenemos. De nuevo a esperar que Kenora actualice. Mientras tanto, podrán leer otra historia, de otra autora, que si bien es cortita, a mí me gustó mucho. Espero que ustedes la disfruten también. Prometo que esta vez no demoro tanto...

Araceli: Gracias por entender la demora mi amiga! Es que si me ponía a traducir con los líos que tenía a cuestas, iba a quedar para el carajo...mil gracias por estar siempre pendiente!

Diosa Luna: Por suerte, en estos capis no aparece ese pelirrojo de mierda...habrás notado que hubo líos en Diagon Alley y la comadreja, como siempre, no está por ningún lado...han notado como siempre llega tarde cuando, siendo auror, tendría que estar presente? Tal vez no aparezca por un ratito, porque después del susto que le pegó Severus, va a estar cagándose de miedo, como el cobarde inepto que es...

saashi samy: Hey! Has estado leyendo varias de las traducciones. Te agradezco mucho que las hayas leído y que te hayas tomado el trabajo de dejar un comentario para cada una! Espero que estás leyendo este fic también, así podés leer la respuesta a tus reviews. Muchas, muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Con respecto a 'En el baño de los prefectos', opino igual. Te habrás dado cuenta que la comadreja no es un personaje que me guste...de hecho lo detesto...cuando terminé de leer el último libro, pensé...'y a qué se puede dedicar un zafio como este? Nnca le puso empeño a nada, mas que al quidditch y a estar celoso de HP...y si, imaginar a Hermione, que se esforzó tanto y que fue la mas brillante de su generación, rodeada de mocosos pelirrojos, hijos de ese bobo, emabarazada y frustrada por no haber podido hacer nada mas, me deprime profundamente...me la imagino como yo misma ahora, que tendríamos la misma edad, mas o menos, pero limpiando pañales y preparándole la comida al vago de su marido, que no es capaz de levantar un dedo para ayudar en la casa, porque está acostumbrado a que 'mami Weasley' haga todo...no me parece mal que alguien elija ser madre y entregarse a las labores de la casa, pero creo que Hermione no era de esas mujeres, y me molestó bastante que no se dijera que carajos hizo cuando terminó la escuela...

Arwen Genevieve: Arwen! Mi amiga! Tanto tiempo! Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia! Me encantan, como ya sabrás, los fics en los que el imbécil pelirrojo queda en absoluto ridículo y es humillado! Y esta historia, La Abducción, tiene las dos cosas! Jijiiiijiiii Mientras estaba traduciendo, no podía evitar imaginar esas escenas en las que se meten en la tina...cómo me gustaría ser ella! AHHHHHAAHAHAHA!

Bueno, chicas, la próxima historia estará arriba en quince días mas o menos. Eso si Kenora no actualiza antes Sueños. El próximo fic se llama Exorcismo y es una traducción de Exorcism de Sylvana Wood. Solo tiene dos capítulos, pero son bastante extensos. Solo debo advertirles que las que sientan simpatía por los Mierdodeadores, perdonen las que si los quieren, Lily Evans y Minerva McGonagall, lo lean con cautela porque la autora descarga buena parte de su desprecio por esos personajes en este fic.

Bien mujercitas. Es todo por ahora. Ah! Y ya que estamos, les recomiendo que lean la traducción de La Pelícana, Volviendo a Casa, del original de Cooper's Mama, Going Home. La Pelícana, Laura mejor dicho, está haciendo una tarea maravillosa en la traducción de esta historia. Téngale paciencia. No actualiza muy a menudo porque tiene una casa, hijos y un empleo que atender, pero les recomiendo que lean la traducción porque la historia es muy bonita y Lau es una excelente traductora. Que la disfruten! Hasta la próxima!


	22. Chapter 22

Este capítulo está dedicado a Amia Snape, que por diversas discusiones con FF, no puede actualizar para su cumple, así que Feliz Cumpleaños atrasadísimo! Perdón mujer! Pero es que mi vida es un desastre en verano! Igual, no me olvidé, así que acá tiene joven!

Capítulo 22

1

Hermione corría junto a Harry. Se escondieron detrás de un tubo floo y observaron a su alrededor.

¡Estoy teniendo flashbacks de nuestro quinto año en Hogwarts." Comentó Hermione mientras se ataba el cabello.

"Por Merlín! Qué estúpidos éramos!" Se rió Harry.

"Aparentemente, no hemos cambiado nada de nada." Dijo ella sonriendo. Su amigo se quedó mirándola.

"Vas a estar bien con eso, no?" Preguntó el muchacho, señalando el abultado moretón en su frente, que la Señora Pomfrey había curado.

"Estaré bien. Tienes alguna idea de dónde tienen ese dichoso amuleto escondido?" Preguntó la castaña.

"En el departamento d artefactos arqueológicos." Respondió él, todavía prestando atención a cualquier movimiento en los desérticos pasillos.

"Qué diablos es? Cómo se ve? Recuerdo a Dumbledore hablando de él, pero no recuerdo la explicación." Preguntó ella. Harry asintió.

"Tuve que preguntarle por las mías. Dijo que es una esmeralda, cortada de manera extraña que fue descubierta entre las ruinas de una vieja villa mágica. Se supone que es algo construido en las primeras épocas de la magia y se supone que contiene un gran poder bruto y primitivo." Explicó el muchacho que vivió. Hermione se quedó pensando.

"Harry...eso no suena a algo que pueda ser usado como un horrorcrux...mas bien suena a un artefacto apto para convertirse en un arma...especialmente siendo un amuleto, que es fabricado para dominar o proteger a quien lo usa..." Dijo ella. Harry encogió los hombros.

"De cualquier modo, tenemos que llegar nosotros primero, vamos." Urgió el muchacho, echando a correr hacia el escritorio principal.

"Por qué siempre es tan fácil de entrar en el ministerio? Que no tienen seguir..." Hermione se detuvo al ver a cuatro hombres con el uniforme de los aurores, muertos detrás de la mesa.

"Él está aquí." Dijo el hombre de la cicatriz, mientras Hermione observaba el directorio con atención y memorizaba cada instrucción.

La castaña se echó a correr y Harry pronto la siguió al trote.

2

Mientras tanto, Severus entraba al Ministerio acompañado de Albus, Minerva, Tonks, Remus, Neville, Draco, la familia Weasley y toda persona que habían podido reclutar.

Albus sabía lo que iba a ocurrir.

Tonks se detuvo en la entrada y esparció los encantamientos que prevenían que los emboscaran por la espalda.

3

Voldemort se deslizaba frente a una vitrina.

Dentro se podía ver el amuleto que quería, en medio de otros artefactos.

Lucius, Wormtail, Greyback y otros diez mortífagos permanecían detrás de él.

El Señor Tenebroso alzó una mano y extendió las garras. Colocó una de las largas uñas contra el cristal, efectivamente cortando la superficie con tanta facilidad que ni siquiera se escuchó un sonido. Tan silencioso, que Greyback no se dio cuenta.

Voldemort terminó el corte del cristal alrededor del artefacto y el vidrio se quebró en miles de pedazos, al chocar contra el suelo.

El sonido del cristal rompiéndose quebró el silencio y Voldemort sonrió al alcanzar la preciada gema montada en plata. Podía sentir la magia pulsando desde el objeto.

El Señor Tenebroso se quedó inmóvil cuando vio un ligero movimiento en su visión periférica. Un hechizo corrió por el aire e impactó en los restos de la vitrina, destrozando lo que quedaba de cristal y esparciendo los pequeños despojos de vidrio en una gran explosión. El grupo entero alzó la vista para encontrarse con Harry y Hermione, lado a lado, con las varitas listas para atacar.

"Deja ese collar Tom". Pronunció Harry, disfrutando el llamar a Voldemort por su nombre muggle, sabiendo lo mucho que enfurecía al megalómano la familiaridad con la que era tratado.

"Me encantaría que me obligaras Harry, teniendo en cuenta que los números están en tu contra." Sonrió Voldemort.

"Y desde cuando eso es un problema para mí?" Preguntó el muchacho y el Señor Tenebroso hizo un gesto.

"Muy cierto Harry." Respondió el mago oscuro y se puso el amuleto alrededor del cuello. Harry alzó mas su varita y Voldemort le echó una buena mirada.

"Es la varita de Saúco." Dijo Riddle, reconociendo el instrumento.

"Dumbledore me dejó ganarla hace algunos años." Confirmó Harry y se preparó para pelear. Hermione se ubicó a su espalda y se dedicó a observar a los demás mortífagos. Ya tenía listo el hechizo que los pondría a todos desparramados de trasero en el suelo.

Voldemort y Harry comenzaron un duelo mientras la castaña atacaba a los mortífagos. Todo lo que la chica podía hacer, era lanzarlos al piso y no darles oportunidad de ponerse de pie.

Voldemort gritó de frustración al notar que él y Harry parecían estar en igualdad de condiciones. Al cabo de unos instantes, el Señor Tenebroso apunto su varita al techo. Hubo una explosión y Harry y Hermione se perdieron en una nube de polvo. Tom Riddle y los mortífagos se dispersaron antes que los dos jóvenes pudieran aclarar la visión y verlos retirarse.

"En realidad está huyendo?" Preguntó Hermione sin poder creerlo. Harry miró a su alrededor y escogió una dirección para luego echarse a correr con Hermione siguiéndolo de cerca.

4

La Orden llegó al departamento de Artefactos Arqueológicos y se detuvo al escuchar una explosión.

"Hermione!" Gritó Severus con desesperación y se lanzó a través de las puertas. Los otros lo siguieron y trataron de moverse en medio de la nube de humo y polvo.

De repente, se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de mortífagos y la batalla comenzó.

Severus se abrió a paso a fuerza de hechizos y maldiciones hasta llegar a la sala de exhibiciones y luego hasta los pasillos.

"Hermione!" Llamó él a los gritos.

Hermione se detuvo.

"Severus?" Respondió la castaña y ambos, Hermione y Harry se volvieron hacia el lugar desde donde provenía la voz.

Voldemort también lo escuchó y siguió los sonidos en esa dirección para acabar con Potter cuando no estaba prestando atención.

Severus giró en una esquina y vio a Hermione y a Harry.

"Hermione!" Dijo él y comenzó a caminar hacia ella...

...pero se detuvo al sentir cuatro terribles y agudas puñaladas a través de su espalda. Bajó la vista y pudo ver cuatro familiares uñas saliendo de la piel de su pecho. Luego escuchó un fuerte grito y alzó los ojos para ver a Hermione.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Gritó ella embargada por la desesperación mientras Severus sentía una mano cerrándose alrededor de su cuello.

"Deberíamos dejar de encontrarnos de esta manera Severus. Estoy cansado de tratar de matarte." Dijo Voldemort en un gruñido y enterraba sus venenosas uñas en la carne de Severus.

"Yo también estoy cansado de intentar matarte." Respondió Severus, tosiendo, saboreando su propia sangre en la boca. Tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo y admitir que no confiaba en poder sobrevivir a otra dosis del veneno de Voldemort.

El Maestro Pocionista cayó de rodillas y Hermione seguía corriendo hacia él. Ella también cayó de rodillas y envolvió a su esposo con sus brazos.

"No!" Dijo llorando y sosteniendo el rostro de Severus. Voldemort se rió en su cara y Hermione levantó su varita y apuntó a la criatura mitad hombre mitad serpiente.

"Qué piensas hacer con eso, Snape?" Preguntó Riddle y la castaña lanzó un hechizo que apenas le rozó el cuello. Voldemort se echó a reír mas fuerte cuando no sintió absolutamente nada.

"Avada Kedavra!" Gritó Harry desde un poco mas lejos, disparando en dirección de Tom Riddle.

El Señor Tenebroso dejó de reírse al punto y se miró el pecho.

Hermione había cortado la cadena del amuleto, así que ya no tenía la protección del objeto.

Voldemort colapsó en el suelo, muerto definitivamente y sin posibilidad de ser resucitado.

"Severus..." Murmuró Hermione mirando a su esposo.

"Her..." Intentó pronunciar él, pero la tos lo interrumpió mientras más sangre se derramaba por sus labios.

"Hermione..." Se las arregló para pronunciar y cayó en los brazos de su amada esposa. Hermione lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo.

"No! Por favor! Severus!" Suplicó ella, pero la tos era cada vez mas violenta y más severa, al punto de imposibilitarle respirar.

"Harry! Busca a alguien! Por favor!" La castaña miró a su amigo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas que ya corrían mejillas abajo.

Harry solo asintió y corrió en busca de ayuda.

"Por favor! No me dejes! No después de todo por lo que pasamos!" Ella le sostenía la cabeza y le quitaba el cabello del rostro. Los ojos de él encontraron los de ella.

"Lo...lo siento...lo siento..." Dijo Severus entre jadeos y tos. Hermione sacudió la cabeza y lo besó.

"Nada de esto es tu culpa, nunca lo fue...te amo...te amo tanto, tanto..." Dijo ella y lo besó otra vez. Luego volvió la vista hacia donde había corrido Harry, desesperada por alguien que ayudara al hombre que amaba.

N/T: Me disculpo, ante todo, por las demoras a la hora de actualizar. He estado con mucho trabajo y para colmo, tengo problemas con Internet en casa...cualquier día de estos, juego al tiro al blanco con el estúpido módem...

Qué me cuentan? Sobrevivirá Severus? Cuando empecé a traducir esta historia, no sabía cómo iba a terminar...sé que prometí traducir historias en las que Severus y Hermione viven felices por siempre, pero bueh...tal vez debería haber esperado a que la historia estuviera terminada, no? Jee...en inglés ya está lista, así que si no aguantan la curiosidad, pueden leer el final en inglés, acá en FF, la autora es Dixie Vampire, o si no, en DevArt como Lady Kenora.

Espero que disfruten de este capi!

Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

1

Hermione miró a su alrededor una vez más , todavía sosteniendo a Severus contra su pecho. Debieron moverse nuevamente, porque se hallaban una vez mas, frente a la vitrina que había alojado al amuleto.

Hermione se puso a leer las notas que los arqueólogos habían redactado en relación a las propiedades de éste. La nota escrita a mano decía, 'permite al que lo usa, utilizar la magia cruda, tiene también propiedades protectoras. Se supone que el acceso a la magia cruda podría sugerir que puede llegara proteger al portador incluso de la muerte misma.'

Por eso lo quería Voldemort!

Los ojos de la castaña se abrieron como platos mientras buscaba el dichoso amuleto, pensando que el difunto Señor Tenebroso, solo quería usar sus poderes.

Acomodó con cuidado a Severus en el suelo cuando vio la cadena. El amuleto estaba bajo el cuerpo de Voldemort. Hermione tomó la cola del reptil y trato de hacerlo a un lado, pero el intentar levantar semejante peso muerto no era nada fácil, así que Hermione desistió.

"Mierda!"

"Hermione?" Preguntó Harry al acercarse con Albus, quien se arrodilló junto a Severus.

"Hermione..." repitió el anciano, alzando la mirada del rostro de Severus hacia el de ella.

"Ayúdame Harry! Necesito el amuleto." Dijo la castaña y Harry levantó el cuerpo de Voldemort para que Hermione tomara la cadena. De inmediato regresó junto a su esposo mientras arreglaba la cadena en el camino.

"Severus." Comenzó a decir la mujer la encontrarlo con los ojos cerrados. Puso el laxo cuerpo de su esposo en su regazo y le puso el collar alrededor del cuello.

"Severus?" Llamó ella nuevamente, sosteniéndole el rostro.

"SEVERUS!" Gritó la castaña esta vez y él seguía sin dar respuesta. Trató de buscar el pulso en la muñeca de Severus, pero su propio acelerado pulso no le permitía distinguirlo. Harry puso la mano cerca de la boca del Maestro Pocionista.

"Todavía respira Hermione." Informó el muchacho que vivió y Hermione fue capaz de dominarse lo suficiente como para recuperar el aliento.

"Debemos llevarlo a Hogwarts. Creo que la señora Pomfrey guarda un poco de bezoar en polvo en su oficina." Dijo Albus y Hermione asintió. El director usó un hechizo para transportar a Severus y se dirigieron hacia el Hall Central del Ministerio de Magia.

Hermione no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Severus.

El amuleto lo estaba manteniendo con vida pero no le estaba ahorrando el sufrimiento del dolor. Parecía tener mucha dificultad para respirar y todavía sangraba.

Cuando llegaron al Hall Central, el lugar ya estaba rebosante de oficiales del ministerio. Albus se ocupó de inmediato de ocultar el amuleto debajo de la camisa de Severus, evitando que alguien lo viera e intentara quitárselo.

Hermione había puesto la mano en la nuca de Severus y la otra sobre su pecho cuando una pareja de oficiales los detuvo.

"Los Medimagos están en camino, pero el Ministro quiere hablar con ustedes." Era un Auror de la unidad de Tonks. Hermione apenas lo conocía. Le parecía recordar que se llamaba Reynolds o algo por el estilo. Además del miedo y la terrible culpa que sentía, Hermione se alegraba de ser capaz de recordar las cosas de nuevo.

"Lo llevaré primero a Hogwarts." Le dijo Hermione al Auror, pero sin detenerse.

"Los hechizos anti apariciones han sido desactivados. Llévelo a donde guste Sra. Snape, pero luego estaré contactándola. Quiero una declaración de lo que ocurrió aquí esta noche!" Afirmó el hombre mientras Hermione se aferraba de Severus y seguía camino.

La castaña llevó a su esposo hasta la enfermería de la escuela que estaba totalmente en silencio. 'Todavía debe estar en Londres'. Pensó Hermione mientras ponía a Severus sobre una cama y le quitaba la camisa, asegurándose de no quitarle el amuleto.

De inmediato se dirigió hacia el gabinete de las pociones y encontró la bolsita que contenía el bezoar en polvo. Reconocía la bolsa de haberla visto en el armario de Severus.

Puso una generosa cantidad sobre las heridas. Luego lo volteó levemente para esparcir más polvo sobre las heridas abiertas de la espalda. Rebuscó en el fondo de la bolsa, recordando que Severus siempre mantenía algunos bezoares enteros allí. Tomó uno y se lo puso en la boca a su esposo, haciendo que lo tragara. En ese momento, recordó algo más que Severus le había enseñado.

Hermione comenzó a recitar un hechizo curativo. Severus le había enseñado todos los hechizos que había creado.

Cuando termino de recitar, observó a su esposo, que aunque seguía inconsciente, parecía respirar con más facilidad.

Usando su varita, Hermione se deshizo de la sangre que lo ensuciaba. Le quitó los zapatos y lo cubrió con una sábana limpia. Luego se sentó en la cama junto a él y le tomó la mano, colocándola en su regazo. Allí se quedó, sentada en la orilla de la cama de su esposo y así la encontró la señora Pomfrey.

"Sra. Snape?" Preguntó la medimaga y Hermione alzó la mirada.

"Poppy...Yo...no sabía en dónde estabas..." Comenzó a decir la joven. Poppy se acercó y examinó a Severus.

"Está débil. Hiciste lo que pudiste querida. Ahora está por su cuenta." Dijo la sanadora y se fue a su oficina.

La castaña miró a Severus. Y no dejó de hacerlo hasta que sintió algo en su hombro. Alzó la mirada y vio a Harry de pie a su lado con Sebastian en los brazos.

"Oh! Mi pequeño!" Dijo Hermione y estiró los brazos hacia su niño. Le parecía que habían pasados años desde la última vez que había visto a su bebé. Lo sostuvo contra su cuerpo sin tratar de frenar las lágrimas. El niño abrazó a su mamá con igual fuerza.

"Gracias Harry." Dijo ella mientras él acercaba una silla y se sentaba a su lado.

"Qué dijo la Sra. Pomfrey?" Preguntó.

"Que está muy débil y que debemos esperar." Respondió ella. Harry asintió.

"Ginny se fue a buscar a Chris antes que se vaya a clases." Comentó el muchacho. Hermione miró por la ventana y se dio cuenta que ya era de día.

"Harry, qué dijeron la última vez de Severus?" Preguntó de repente Hermione.

"A qué te refieres?" Dijo Harry y Hermione volvió a mirar a Severus.

"Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de la vez que Severus fue atacado." Contestó la castaña. Él se quedó mirándola.

"Estás segura?"

Ella asintió.

"Bueno, Severus y yo llevamos a Chris a Diagon Alley para comprar las cosas de la escuela. Yo fui a la tienda de insumos para escobas mientras Severus y Chris iba n a Flourish y Blotts. Estaba llegando al punto de reunión cuando fueron atacados. Chris quedó en el medio del asunto y también se la llevaron." Contó el muchacho. Hermione solo escuchaba mientras Sebastian jugaba con el cabello de su madre.

"El resto es lo que Chris nos contó. Severus no recuerda mucho. Ella dijo que eran muchos mortífagos y que su padre no pudo hacerles frente a todos. Severus le ordenó que no se metiera, pero ya sabes cómo es tu hija, y naturalmente no le obedeció y trató de ayudar. Fue entonces cuando Voldemort mostró la cara."

Hermione escuchaba el relato sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Severus.

Harry continuó.

"Ella dijo que Voldemort le clavó las garras, los rasguñó y todo eso. Luego, ordenó que lo golpearan de nuevo. Chris dice que Severus se defendió bastante hasta que empezó a aletargarse, así que tu hija atacó a Voldemort y el desgraciado trató de torturarla dejándola para que trate de salvar a su padre, pensando que fallaría, pero a pesar de todo, ella lo logró. Lo arrastró todo el camino hasta que pudo ser capaz de llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo. Stan la ayudó a subir a Severus."

La castaña asintió.

"Tengo que agradecerle por lo que hizo. Bien podría haberlos abandonado allí." Comentó Hermione y Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

"Cuando llegaron a San Mungo, pudieron curarle las heridas menos las que Voldemort había abierto con sus propias garras. Con eso y con lo que había comentado Chris de Severus cada vez mas aletargado durante la pelea, se pudo concluir que las garras de Voldemort eran venenosas." Finalizó Harry.

Hermione asintió distraídamente.

"Lo vi esa noche, en un pasillo, y me pidió polvo de bezoar...qué mas saben del veneno?"

Preguntó ella y Harry encogió los hombros.

"Imagino que habría que analizar los restos de Voldemort, pero ahora ya no puede envenenar a nadie mas... Es muy probable que fuera el mismo veneno que tenía Nagini en sus colmillos. Ellos se fusionaron, recuerdas?"

Hermione dejó caer la cabeza.

"Entonces no hay nada que pueda hacer. El veneno tuvo tiempo y el medio para esparcirse por todo su sistema con la adrenalina corriéndole de esa manera..."

Harry le puso una mano en el hombro.

"Sobrevivió una vez, seguro puede hacerlo otra."

Hermione trató de sonreír.

"Ojalá las pociones funcionaran de esa manera." Respondió ella.

Hermione sabía muy bien que esos venenos tan poderosos debilitaban permanentemente al sistema inmunológico y sus defensas. Eso hacía que sobrevivir a una segunda dosis era casi impensable.

Ahora, era la horrorosa perspectiva de aguardar lo que les esperaba.

2

Ginny entró en el hospital con James y Chris de la mano. Harry se puso de pie de inmediato para acercarse a su esposa mientras que Chris corría hacia su mamá.

"Mami!" Dijo la niña y Hermione la abrazó apretadamente.

"Chris!" La castaña sostenía a su hija contra su pecho.

"Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! Y lamento tanto todo lo que ocurrió. " Dijo la mujer sin soltar a la pequeña.

"Mamá! No puedo creer que estés de regreso! Te extrañé tanto!"

"Todavía no se bien cómo lo hiciste, pero me enorgullece tanto cómo ayudaste a tu papá sin importar lo que pasara! Y lo ayudaste con tu hermanito también…Has crecido tanto! Actuaste con mas madurez que yo…" Dijo Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Solo hice lo que tú siempre me dijiste. Busqué la ayuda de mis amigos. Teddy me ayudó muchísimo!" Agregó la pequeña.

"Pero aún así, trataste de escapar…" Comentó la madre. Chris se sentó a su lado y bajó la cabeza con pesar.

"Es solo que…" Pero la niña no podía explicarse

"Pensé que todo estaría mejor cuando regresara…funcionó la vez anterior, pero claro, en ese momento no era consciente de nada…." Trató de explicar la pequeña. Hermione la tomó de la mano.

"Está bien, nena…Es mi culpa. En lugar de enseñarte a confrontar tus problemas, te mostré que estaba bien escapar de ellos. Cuando tu padre y yo empezamos nuestra relación, estábamos aislados del mundo y no pudimos ver la segunda caída de Voldemort. Luego tú y yo escapamos para ver el mundo yo actué como si nada hubiera pasado cuando regresamos. Pero eso tiene que terminar. Tu y yo, aquí y ahora, prometeremos que siempre confrontaremos nuestros problemas o nuestros miedos. Si necesitamos ayuda, la pediremos y hablaremos. No vamos a dejar que hiervan dentro nuestro nunca más. Estás conmigo?"

Preguntó la madre a la hija, extendiendo la mano derecha. Chris asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione.

"No importa lo encontremos en el futuro, lo enfrentaremos juntas." Finalizó Chris y Hermione asintió. Ambas estaban distraídas hasta que una manita golpeó con suavidad la de Chris.

"Naaah naaah muuuuuuuhhhhhh!" Gimoteó Sebastian. Su hermana se rió del bebé.

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo enfrentaremos como una familia." Se corrigió la castaña tomando la manita de su pequeño y besándole la frente. El chiquito miró a su mamá y frunció los labios para que su mamá lo besara. Luego se volvió a su hermana y le pidió un beso a ella también. Luego, Chris miró a Severus.

"Qué pasará con papá?" Preguntó la niña tomando la mano de su padre.

"Como dijiste anteriormente, no importa lo que suceda de ahora en mas, lo enfrentaremos juntos." Dijo Hermione, tratando de no echarse a llorar. Chris la miró.

"Qué?" Preguntó la niña.

"Que todo lo que podemos hacer es esperar querida." Contesto la castaña.

Chris se recostó al lado de su papá y se aferró del brazo de Severus, apoyando la cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

Todo lo que podían hacer era esperar. Esperar que sanara. Esperar para seguir adelante. Esperar para perdonar y para perdonarse a si mismos. Esperar…

Nada podía ser forzado. Todo tenía que evolucionar naturalmente…con tiempo.

N/T: Bueno. He tardado bastante en actualizar este fic y pido disculpas por eso. He tenido varias dificultades en estos últimos meses, la mayoría del tipo técnico, y por eso he tardado tanto.

Por fortuna, la historia en inglés está terminada y a la versión en español, solo le falta el epílogo que espero poder subirlo pronto.

Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras que me han enviado mensajes y que me agregaron a sus favoritos o alertas. Les agradezco profundamente su paciencia y su fidelidad. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS!

Hasta la próxima!


	24. Chapter 24

Epílogo.

Siete años después.

1

Sebastian corría en medio de la multitud sosteniendo una caja contra el pecho. 'Chrissy me va a cortar las orejas!' Pensaba el niño mientras esquivaba a la gente que se le ponía en medio del camino hasta la tienda de la novia. Finalmente pudo llegar. Levantó la solapa que hacía de puerta y entró.

"Oh, Sebastian! Allí estás!" Exclamó Chris al ver a su hermano. La chica se estaba poniendo un pendiente de diamantes en la oreja, que hacía juego con el estilo del maravilloso vestido blanco que llevaba puesto.

Sebastian sonrió al ver a su hermana vestida para la boda.

"Lamento haber llegado tarde!" Se disculpó el pequeño colocando la caja sobre una silla.

"Está bien…todavía tienes puesto el uniforme?" Preguntó ella mirando a su hermano de arriba hacia abajo porque todavía tenía puesto el uniforme de Gryffindor.

"Lo siento, es que llevo el traje puesto debajo de la túnica así no tenía que cambiarme a cada rato." Explicó el niño mientras se quitaba la túnica y la corbata.

"Déjame verte." Pidió Chris y Sebastian le mostró la ropa que se había puesto.

"Buen trabajo! No te ensuciaste para nada! Quieres que te ayude con la corbata?" Preguntó la hermana mayor.

"Por favor…" Asintió el pequeño abriendo la caja que había traído. La corbata estaba dentro y se quedó muy quieto mientras su hermana se la anudaba al cuello. Le acomodó la camisa y luego Sebastian tomó el resto de su traje y se lo puso. Chris le sonrió al verlo totalmente ataviado para la boda.

"No puedo creer lo muy guapo que te estás poniendo! Ya te pareces mucho a papá!" Dijo la chica sonriendo, pero con el atisbo de lágrimas en los ojos.

"Chrissy! El maquillaje!" Le indicó el pequeño, limpiándole la mejilla. Chris le sonrió y le obsequió un beso.

"Usé un hechizo para asegurarme que no se arruine." Dijo ella con una sonrisita.

"Qué bien! Porque te ves bellísima!" Dijo el niño y su hermana lo abrazó.

"Gracias Seb."

"Te voy a extrañar mucho! Me hubiera gustado que fuéramos a la escuela aunque sea un año juntos…" Se lamentó Sebastian y su hermana lo miró con cariño.

"A mí también me hubiera gustado. Nos hubiéramos divertido mucho. Estaré de regreso el año próximo y además, te escribiré cada semana, lo prometo." Dijo Chris y Seb asintió.

"Pero aún cuando regreses, no estarás aquí…estarás casada…" Lloriqueó el niño y su hermana se rió y lo abrazó mas fuerte.

"Mira, estaremos a unos pasos nada mas, nada que una lechuza no pueda remediar. Y siempre serás bienvenido en mi casa. Tú eres mi hermano y te amo muchísimo. Puedes acudir a mí para cualquier cosa que necesites. Que me case no significa que deje de ser tu hermana, sí?" Chris lo apretó contra su pecho con cariño. Alzaron la vista al unísono cuando alguien levantó la solapa de entrada y Hermione entró luciendo un vestido color lavanda. Ya tenía el cabello recogido y lista para irse.

"Oh, gracias a Merlín! Sebastian, te dije un millón de veces que no huyas de esa manera!" Exclamó Hermione y abrazó a su pequeño.

"Lo siento mamá." Se disculpó Seb.

Hermione se acercó a su hija mayor y la tomó de las manos.

"A pesar de faltarte un pendiente, diría que ya estás lista."

"Oh, sí!" Recordó la chica y se volvió para buscar el pendiente faltante.

"Y hablando de joyería, Sebastian…" Preguntó Chris mientras se colocaba el pendiente en el lóbulo. El niño rebuscó en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo.

"Justo aquí." Dijo el pequeño y la abrió para mostrar los dos anillos de matrimonio en el interior.

"Bien, recuerdas lo que debes hacer?" Preguntó Chis y Sebastian asintió.

"Sip!" Respondió el niño con algarabía. Su hermana sonrió encantada.

La solapa se abrió una vez mas y esta vez, fue Harry quien asomó la cabeza.

"Bien…wow! Chris! Te ves impactante!" Dijo Harry con una sonrisa enorme plasmada en el rostro.

"Gracias tío Harry."

"Has cambiado muchísimo de la kamikaze que eras hace solo un rato!" Comentó el hombre.

"Gracias…"

Tan pronto como la solapa volvió a cerrarse, la chica se transformó en un manojo de nervios.

"Oooohhhh…desearía que papá estuviera aquí!"

Hermione iba a abrir la boca para decir algo pero su hija comenzó a ir y venir.

"Tal vez debería haberte escuchado…tal vez me estoy casando demasiado pronto…" Dijo la chica.

Hermione la tomó de los hombros.

"Querida, yo no puedo decir nada al respecto. Yo ya estaba embarazada y casada cuando me gradué." Recordó la castaña.

"Si, pero papá y tu estaban enamorados." Hermione la sostuvo mas fuerte.

"Y tú, no estás enamorada de Ted?" Preguntó la madre y la hija movió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"No, no, no…no es eso lo que quise decir…Amo a Ted con todo mi corazón…es solo que no es como que estuviste obligada a casarte…tú querías hacerlo, estabas feliz de hacerlo…"

Hermione le sonrió y la chica tomó aire repetidas veces.

"Bien…bien! Ah! Mi ramo!" De nuevo, Chris se puso a buscar.

2

"Dónde están tus damas de honor?" Preguntó Hermione, dándole los últimos toques a su hija.

"Les pedí que cuando estuvieran listas me esperaran afuera porque tengo los nervios hechos un desastre." Contestó la joven.

"Dos minutos..." Les recordó Harry desde afuera de la tienda. Chris se sentó en una silla y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

"Ay, diablos! De verdad desearía que papá estuviera aquí! Él siempre supo cómo hacerme sentir mejor!"

"Algo así como 'cálmate nena, todo saldrá bien?'" Preguntó alguien con voz de seda mientras entraba en la tienda.

Chris sonrió ampliamente ante la visión de su padre vestido con sus mejores galas.

"Por las barbas de Merlín Severus! Tenías que tardarte tanto?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Lo siento, pero es que ALGUIEN no quería cooperar..." Comentó Severus 'casualmente' mientras acomodaba al pequeño de seis años en sus brazos.

"Y cuál se supone que es el problema, jovencito?" Preguntó Hermione tomando en brazos a su hijo más pequeño.

"Esta cosa pica mucho!" Se quejó el niño tironeándose de la ropa.

"Ya veo...y le dijiste eso a tu padre?" Preguntó la madre. El niño movió la cabeza negativamente y Hermione alzó su varita.

"Es por eso que necesitas hablar Sabriel. Podría haberlo arreglado en un segundo." Dijo la castaña y luego enunció el hechizo que aliviaría la molestia de su hijo.

"Gracias mami!" Dijo el niño y besó a su mamá en la mejilla.

"Te vas a sentar conmigo o a quedarte bien quietito junto a tu hermano durante la ceremonia?" Preguntó Hermione.

"Me siento contigo." Respondió el niño.

"Eso pensé." Sonrió Hermione a su pequeño.

"Eres un niñito de mami, Sabby." Se rió Chris de la última adición familiar.

"Y tú eres una niña de papá." Dijo Severus estirando su mano hacia su hija mayor. Ella la tomó y él la asistió para ponerse de pie.

"Y de muy buena gana papá." Admitió la jovencita abrazando a su padre con fuerza.

"Accio ramo." Susurró el hombre y las flores flotaron hacia ellos. Severus la tomó del aire y se la entregó a su pequeña. Acomodó un mechoncito de cabello que se había soltado del peinado y levantó la barbilla de su hija.

"Estoy tan orgulloso de la mujer en la que te has convertido...y te amo tanto, tanto...El único consejo que tengo para darte sobre el matrimonio es que nunca te des por vencida con tu esposo y siempre asegúrate de que cuiden el uno del otro. Desde que eran niños, Teddy siempre fue mejor esposo que amigo...No creo que puedas haber escogido a un mejor hombre." Finalizó Severus.

Chris le sonrió a su papá y se limpió las lágrimas del rostro.

"Te amo papá!" Dijo ella y lo abrazó una vez más.

Harry volvió a asomar la cabeza por la solapa de la tienda.

"Están listos?" Chris alzó la mirada y se secó las lágrimas.

"Sí." Dijo la chica con una sonrisa. Chris abrazó a su mamá, besó a Sabriel y le dio un abrazo a Sebastian, para luego tomar el brazo de su padre. A continuación siguieron a Harry fuera de la tienda.

La ceremonia sería al aire libre y era un hermoso día.

Se acercaron a donde aguardaban las damas de honor, que eran un grupo de compañeras de escuela de Chris. Por allí andaban dos muchachos de unos trece años mas o menos. Uno rubio y uno de oscuros cabellos, que corría por las orillas del pasillo.

"James! Scorpius! Quédense quietos!" Los regañó Harry. Los jovencitos, mejores amigos ellos, detuvieron sus juegos y se arreglaron la ropa.

"Sí señor!" Dijeron al unísono.

"Profesora?" Dijo Scorpius ofreciendo su brazo a Hermione, quien se había convertido en Profesora de Estudios Muggles y tenía al mas joven de los Malfoy en una de sus clases. La castaña se había alegrado mucho de que el joven no era ni de cerca todo lo jodido que había sido su padre...

"Gracias Señor Malfoy." Sonrió ella y caminó con el muchacho por el pasillo hasta su asiento.

La ceremonia comenzó luego que Severus entregara a su hija y fuera a sentarse junto a su esposa para ser testigo del intercambio de votos. Hermione sostuvo la mano de Severus y miró las alianzas de los dos.

Después del fiasco ocurrido hacía siete años, en cuanto Severus se había recuperado y después de que todo había terminado, habían renovado los votos matrimoniales.

Durante la ceremonia, el dedo de Hermione se había curado totalmente, borrando la evidencia de la ocasión en la que había traicionado a su esposo y a su familia. Ella creía que merecía conservar la cicatriz, pero Severus la había convencido de que era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar a sanar.

Hermione miró a Sabriel, quien observaba con mucha atención la ceremonia. El pequeño de seis años había sido una grata y bienvenida sorpresa. Luego, la castaña miró a Sebastian que aguardaba con paciencia el momento en el que tuviera que entregar las alianzas a Ted.

El pequeño había comentado estar muy nervioso al tener la responsabilidad de entregar las alianzas de su hermana, pero de cualquier manera, hizo un maravilloso trabajo.

Por último, Hermione miró a Chris. La joven miraba a Ted con tanto amor.

Ella estaba segura que le mundo había desaparecido totalmente y que lo único que Chris veía era el hombre al que amaba.

La castaña se tomó un momento para agradecer por su familia y para nunca olvidar lo muy cerca que estuvo de perderlos.

La atención de Hermione regresó a Severus cuando comenzó a toser. La tos se hacía cada vez mas violenta a pesar de los ya casi inútiles esfuerzos de Severus por tapar el sonido y evitar llamar la atención. Hermione buscó su bolso, pero no estaba allí, así que se acercó a Sabriel.

"Amor, podrías ir a buscar mi bolso? Está en la tienda, a tu derecha en cuanto entres." Dijo la madre demostrando cuál era la izquierda. El pequeño tomó un instante para comprender lo que su mamá decía y asintió. Se bajó de un saltito de la silla y corrió hacia la tienda.

El acceso de tos de Severus se agravaba y Hermione le sostenía la mano y le acariciaba la espalda.

Chris se volvió a mirarlos con preocupación, pero su madre la tranquilizó vocalizando en silencio, 'todo está bien'.

Chris asintió pero no dejó de observar en dirección de sus padres.

Sabriel regresó con el bolso de Hermione colgado de un hombro mientras revolvía en el interior. Sacó una botellita y se la entregó a su mamá. Ella sonrió y tomó la poción.

"Gracias querido. Muy buen trabajo." Susurró en el oído de su pequeño mientras el niño depositaba el bolso a los pies de su madre y regresaba a su silla.

La castaña destapó el frasquito y se lo entregó a su marido. Severus tomó un par de sorbos y su respiración comenzó a normalizarse.

Lo cierto era que aquella noche, Severus había muerto una buena cantidad de veces.

La Señora Pomfrey había tenido que batallar todas las veces para traerlo de regreso al mundo de los vivos, pero aún así el daño era permanente, mayormente en los pulmones.

A veces, Severus era presa de intensos ataques de tos como le había ocurrido durante la ceremonia. Si no se detenía, la crisis se ponía tan seria que llegaba a toser sangre. De hecho, había llegado al punto de no respirar un par de veces.

Hermione se aseguraba de tener siempre pociones para la tos a mano, y Severus tenía su propia dotación al alcance en las mazmorras, especialmente cuando tenía que dar clases.

Severus estiró un brazo y le frotó la espalda a su hijo.

"Gracias Sabriel." Susurró el hombre con afecto cuando finalmente pudo recuperar el aliento.

El pequeño se encaramó en el regazo de su padre y Severus lo sostuvo para mantenerlo seguro, mientras que Hermione se acercó bien a su esposo y apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro para ver el resto de la ceremonia. Severus bebió otro sorbo de la poción.

Al finalizar la ceremonia, la recepción comenzó.

Lo que siguió fue una fiesta de música, risas, un gran banquete y un sinfín de buenos momentos.

Sin hechiceros oscuros atacando de repente ni rompe bodas.

Nada.

La fiesta siguió hasta bien entrada la noche y la gente comenzó a retirarse hacia la medianoche.

Severus encontró a Hermione sentada a un lado con los dos niños durmiendo con la cabeza en su regazo. Severus no pudo evitar reírse de la escena.

Se sentó al lado de su castaña esposa.

"Cuántos bailes padre e hija van ya?" Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

Severus miró hacia la pista de baile, donde Chris y Ted bailaban una canción lenta.

"Cuatro creo..." Respondió el hombre con una sonrisa.

"Bueno, tú lo dijiste, es una niña de papá." Comentó ella y Severus se acercó para besarla.

Hermione observó a la pareja que seguía bailando.

"Crees que su matrimonio será tan memorable como el nuestro?" Preguntó ella pensativa.

"Si tienen suerte, lo será." Respondió él, pero ella lo miró extrañada.

"Llamas a la mitad de las cosas que nos ocurrieron, afortunadas?" Preguntó Hermione y Severus le sonrió.

"Cada cosa mala que nos ocurrió nos unió mas y nos hizo más fuertes como familia. El amor no puede estar lleno de momentos fáciles. La verdadera fortaleza del amor reside en la habilidad para sobrevivir los buenos y los malos trances de la vida. Piensa en todo lo que hemos crecido juntos." Explicó él. "Y piensa en todo lo que van a crecer ellos juntos." Finalizó señalando a los recién casados.

"Tienes razón, pero de cualquier modo hubieron algunas cosas de las que me hubiera gustado prescindir..." Replicó ella.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero si esas experiencias, no seríamos como somos. Aunque si, lo admito, me hubiera encantado sacar a cierta persona de la ecuación." Admitió Severus.

Hermione gimoteó y luego se echó a reír.

"Oh, hablando de Roma, olvidé contarte. Lo vi el otro día. Habíamos ido a la tienda de Cho Chang para ultimar los detalles del vestido de Chris. Justo ese día lo vi pasar por la acera y Cho estaba ayudándonos así que me contó todo sobre él." Comentó Hermione riéndose.

"Ah, sí?"

"Aja...tiene ocho hijos..."

"Ay, madre de Merlín...Ronald Weasley se reprodujo?"

"Mmhmmm...aparentemente, una noche se embriagó hasta la médula y se acostó con su ex novia, Lavender, a quien odia...y la dejó embarazada. Tuvo que casarse con ella y lo que es peor, los dos tienen antecedentes de embarazos múltiples en la familia, así que la pobre mujer ha dado a luz a dos pares de trillizos y uno de mellizos..." Contó Hermione y Severus sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado.

"Sé que no debería alegrarme por la miseria ajena, pero no puedo evitarlo." Dijo ella. Severus levantó los hombros.

"Yo estoy totalmente satisfecho con la desgracia de ese miserable. Además, soy un desgraciado hijo de puta, así que ser mi esposa te da el beneficio de alegrarte de la miseria de otro y que todo te importe una mierda!" Declaró Severus triunfante. Hermione no pudo evitar echarse a reír, asintiendo.

"Espléndido!"

Los dos se quedaron mirando a Chris y a Ted. Luego miraron a sus niños, que seguían durmiendo.

"Te gustaría tener otro?" Preguntó ella despacio. Él la miró.

"Quieres tener otro?"

Hermione alzó los hombros.

"Es solo una idea."

"Bueno...no es algo que esté arriba de todo en mi lista de prioridades...tengo 56 años. Tendré 67 cuando Sabriel se gradúe de Hogwarts. Tengo que cargar con pociones para la tos todo el tiempo para no sofocarme hasta la muerte, todos los días. No estoy diciendo que no me gustaría tener otro, pero es que a medida que pase el tiempo, voy a necesitar mas y más ayuda. Voy a necesitarte a ti, a los chicos y seguramente también a Chris para que me ayuden...Tienes 36 años, si quieres tener otro hijo, podemos intentarlo..."

Hermione volvió a alzar los hombros.

"Lo pensaré." Dijo ella y él asintió pero también se rió.

"De qué te ríes?" Preguntó ella sin entender.

"Si no tenemos cuidado, nuestros nietos serán mayores que nuestros hijos..."

Hermione se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

"Santo Merlín! Podría ser abuela antes de los cuarenta!"

"Eso te pasa por ser madre en la adolescencia." Retrucó Severus. Hermione le dio una palmada en el hombro. Él se rió mas fuerte y se acercó a ella para besarla profundamente y mirarla a los ojos.

"Te amo."

"Yo también te amo."

"Llevemos a estos pequeños a la cama." Dijo Severus y levantó a Sebastian en sus brazos.

"Estás seguro que puedes cargarlo?"

"Apenas pesa unos treinta y tantos kilos...estoy bien." Dijo Severus mientras el pequeño apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su padre por instinto. Hermione hizo otro tanto con Sabriel.

"Chris!" Llamó Severus.

La joven pareja se detuvo y se acercaron.

"Ya se van?" Preguntó Chris. Severus asintió y la joven lo abrazó.

"Ustedes dos diviértanse mucho. Nosotros estaremos esperándolos cuando regresen." Dijo Severus. Chris asintió y lo besó.

Chris le había prometido a Ted que pasarían todo un año recorriendo el mundo.

La joven se acercó a su madre para despedirse y Severus observó a Ted Lupin.

"Muchacho, has crecido hasta convertirte en un hombre de bien. No tendré que preocuparme por ella sabiendo que está a tu lado."

"Gracias señor." Replicó el muchacho.

Severus Snape acomodó a su hijo en sus brazos y tendió una firme mano hacia su yerno. El joven la tomó con seguridad y miró a su suegro y luego a Hermione. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó y besó su mejilla.

Finalmente, se despidieron y Severus Snape, llevó a su familia a casa.

Fin.

N/T: Por fin llegamos al final! No puedo creer todo el tiempo que pasó desde que empecé a traducir esta historia!

Quiero agradecerles toda la paciencia, los comentarios y todo el apoyo que me brindaron. Se que no siempre he actualizado todo lo pronto que hubieran querido, pero aún así, estuvieron firmes a la hora de leer, a pesar de todo. Muchas, muchas gracias a todas!

La historia que sigue, espero les guste, no cuenta con la aprobación tácita de la autora porque nunca la pude contactar...así que si de repente desaparece de la lista de historias, ya saben que pasó...

De nuevo, muchas gracias a todas y espero que les haya gustado el final de Sueños y Recuerdos.

Hasta la próxima historia!


End file.
